Never Say Goodbye
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: He was the best there ever was. She was Wendy's great granddaughter. After a chance meeting, they journey to Neverland, where they must face adventure, an important family secret, and a charming new pirate. COMPLETE!
1. Return to London

**Introduction: **Hey guys! This is my first Peter Pan story… go easy on me! It's gone through some revision since its original "release," I guess. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Imagine a place where all of your heart's deepest desires come true, and adventure is something experienced each and every day. This is a place just beyond the depths of the mind's eye, in which life is lived in a carefree, lighthearted manner. It is beautifully landscaped, with the bluest skies and tallest trees you could ever envision. Residing there, a tribe of boys hunts for food and explores the nearby land. And leading this tribe, with a cocky expression plastered on his face, is the bravest boy of them all. His name is –_

"Jenna! You'd better be asleep!" a motherly voice called out, echoing down the hallway.

Jenna Parker looked at the paragraph she had just written, and sighed. She knew it was crap, worse than anything she'd written in a long time. Unsatisfied, she crumpled the fresh piece of notebook paper into a ball, and threw it toward the wastebasket. Finally, she switched off her flashlight and simply lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

A writer at heart, she had wanted to record one of her most recent dreams, but just couldn't figure out how she wanted to begin. The dream had been recurring for the past two weeks, ever since she arrived in London with her parents. Though they lived in Florida for most of the year, they always came to stay with Jenna's grandmother in the house she'd grown up in.

The house was an old one; Jenna's great-grandmother, the late Wendy Darling-Montague, had lived there with her parents and brothers, but later inherited the place as an adult. She raised her daughter Jane in that house, who in turn raised her own daughter Elizabeth there. Elizabeth, however, had decided to attend college in America, where she met and married Daniel Parker, a medical student living at the same apartment complex. They stayed in the United States, and gave birth to three children: Kayla, Evan, and Jenna.

Kayla was now twenty-two years old, and studying at Harvard to become a lawyer. Meanwhile, Evan, at twenty, was already interning at Johns Hopkins, planning to become some kind of surgeon.

But young Jenna, a fourteen-year-old dreamer, aspired to become a novelist, to share her stories with the world. All of her English teachers throughout the years had constantly reminded her, "You have a rare talent, Jenna, and you need to showcase it!" She had even entered and won the occasional writing contests that took place within the county, but Jenna wanted to publish a real book. Unfortunately for her, she could never seem to finish any of the stories she'd started. Which was why on this summer night, Jenna was trying to record her recurring dream as vividly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway land, a boy sat perched atop a towering tree branch, carefully holding onto a tiny glowing light that had just fluttered over. He was clad entirely in exotic leaves, which seemed to suit him well. The boy's hair, tousled and windswept, was golden-brown, while his eyes were a pure cerulean blue. One look at him, and anyone could sense his mischievousness, whether they'd heard the stories or not.

At the moment, he could be heard whispering to the shimmering light in the palm of his hand. "Where have you been, Tink?" he murmured, trying to keep his voice low. "All of the Lost Boys wanted to see you before they went to sleep tonight."

The shining ball of light actually surrounded a miniature, petite girl. Her beauty was flawless; she looked as though a tiny doll, excepting her gossamer wings. But this girl in particular (a fairy, to be exact), was definitely not a doll, which became obvious as she chirped an incoherent response to the boy whose hand she rested in.

"What do you _mean_, she's back?" The boy was clearly confused. "She's been gone for a long time now, Tinkerbell, remember?"

The fairy gave another squeaky reply. Tinkerbell's perfect features crinkled in envy and disgust.

"You mean, _Wendy_?" the boy asked incredulously. "But Tink, she moved out of the nursery ages ago, and that's the only room upstairs with a window. How can you say you just saw her?" The boy knew that Tinkerbell strongly detested Wendy Darling, but he didn't believe she would lie about the girl's whereabouts. "Fine, Tink. I'd like to check it out for myself. Come on, let's go."

The boy, his frame long and lanky, jumped straight out of the tree, but despite the laws of gravity, did not plummet to the ground. Instead, he hovered in the air, and flew straight up. The fairy, Tinkerbell, whizzed past him, leading the way to London, England, where the old Darling house stood tall.

* * *

Tinkerbell pointed to the nursery window, and crossed her arms in an I-told-you-so manner. The boy peered inside and noticed a girl of about his age, sleeping serenely in the twin-sized bed.

_Wendy, of course,_the boy realized, longing to enter the room. He wanted to wake her up and talk to her, plead for her return to Neverland. But, as the boy observed, she looked so peaceful as she slept, so tranquil that he wondered what she was dreaming of.

_What am I thinking?_ he asked himself dejectedly. He knew that she would never come back to him, for she had long ago decided to grow up instead.

"Tink!" He groaned quietly as possible, watching as the diminutive fairy soared through the partially ajar window. "We weren't going to go inside!"

However, the fairy was already hovering over the girl, ready to yank a strand of her hair. Just as she reached down, though, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Tinkerbell!" The boy cried out, trying to keep his voice low. "Quick, hide!" He ducked just below the windowsill, while Tinkerbell flew swiftly into a partly ajar drawer in the wooden armoire, hiding on the inside of a white blouse.

The girl yawned sleepily, gazing over at the armoire. The opened drawer simply annoyed her, and she arose slowly to close it. Now satisfied, she returned to her comfortable bed and fell fast asleep.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief, as he appeared again from the window. But now, Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the room several times, before finally he gave up and decided it was time to go back home. He would look for Tink again tomorrow.

* * *

Jenna woke up the next morning, feeling somehow more relaxed and well rested than usual. She hadn't gone to sleep any earlier than usual, nor had she listened to soothing music or used fluffier pillows. The only thing she could remember from the previous night was that she dreamed of a wonderful flying boy, just outside her window. 


	2. Just Like Wendy

**Author Note: **Thank you to all my reviewers! I apologize in advance for all the corniness of this chapter… and for the enormous paragraphs. I tried to shorten the non-dialogue ones and separate them, so hopefully they'll be easier to read. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Quickly pulling on a pink tank top and denim shorts, Jenna hobbled over to the golden-framed mirror on the nursery wall. She combed through her long, dark hair, and dabbed on a light brush of eye shadow. Jenna liked to apply makeup, but only in small amounts; her skin was clear by itself, anyway, and she hated the way other girls her age became so hidden behind foundation and mascara.

She glanced at the clock. It was 9:15, and with any luck, her family was just sitting down for breakfast. Jenna dashed out of her temporary bedroom, and upon reaching the grand staircase, slid daringly down the long, elegant spiral banister. When she reached the hallway at the end, however, she slowed down; upon these walls hung the paintings of her family, and Jenna always enjoyed taking the time to view each one.

The first portrait depicted Jenna's great-great grandparents on their wedding day, George Darling grasping tightly onto his new wife's hand. _They look so in love,_ Jenna observed, as she moved on to the next canvas. In this next picture, Jenna's great-great uncles, John and Michael, were shown, along with their older sister, Wendy. Michael, so little at the time, grasped tightly to his teddy bear, while John wore his famous black top hat and spectacles. Wendy stood between the two boys, a sincere smile on her face.

The next portrait was probably Jenna's favorite, in which her great-grandmother, Wendy, sat in a wooden chair, alone by the nursery window, gazing out into the distance. She must have been close to Jenna's own age there, and, as many of the elderly relatives would claim, Jenna bore a great likeness to her, with the exception of her hair color. They had the same small facial features, the same light brown eyes, even the same full lips. Grandmother Jane had often joked that Jenna was a reincarnation of Wendy; after all, Wendy had passed away just a month before Jenna's birth.

Following this painting, Wendy was shown at the age of thirty, accompanied by her husband of six years, Robert Montague, her hand placed gently on the shoulder of their only daughter, Jane. Jane, at the age of five, looked nothing like her mother, for she had apparently inherited mainly Montague genetics. The next portrait also depicted Wendy, Robert, and Jane, but they were older – Jane was, in fact, an adult. She stood beside her husband, Thomas Carter, and their teenage daughter, Elizabeth Mae Carter.

_That's Mum, _Jenna thought to herself, smiling. _And there she is, with Dad._ She gazed at the next painting of her father, Daniel Parker, holding hands with an older version of her mother. They must have been in their early twenties when the portrait was done.

There was only one more painting in the collection, and it was the most recent of them all, although Jenna could scarcely remember the time it was painted. The painting showed her sister, Kayla, at eleven years old, and her brother, Evan, at nine, kneeling beside a three-year-old Jenna.

As she gazed at the paintings, Jenna often wondered why there were never any photographs in this house. A painting was fragile; you couldn't bring it with you everywhere you went, and you certainly couldn't touch it up on the computer. Photographs were much more convenient to use, but nevertheless Jenna still enjoyed looking at the portraits. They brought comfort, as she knew that whenever she came to this house, the paintings would always be there.

She quickened her pace again, turning the corner. Finally, she reached the kitchen, where her grandmother was serving pancakes and fresh fruit. Apart from the nursery, this was Jenna's favorite room, because of all of its wonderful aromas. Grandmother Jane was an excellent chef.

"Morning, Grandmother," Jenna greeted her affectionately, as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Mm, that smells good!"

"Good morning, love," Jane replied cheerfully, handing her a plate. "Eat up… you've a long day ahead of you!"

Jenna groaned. "I can't believe we're leaving already. I love it so much here."

"I know, dear. But your parents have important work to attend to back in America, and aren't Kayla and Evan coming down for the rest of the holiday in a few days?"

Jenna poured some syrup on her pancakes, and cut them into tiny pieces. "They are," she told her grandmother with a nod. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to see them… you know how my parents always compare us!"

"Your parents love you as you are," Jane reassured her. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. They just want you to be happy."

"I know they do," Jenna admitted, "but I think they want me to be happy _their_way. I'd rather them let me make some of my own decisions."

Jane smiled to herself. "You know, you remind me so much of your great-grandmother sometimes."

"How so?" Jenna inquired, though she'd heard this many times before. She took a bite of her breakfast.

"For one thing, you look very much like her, except for your dark hair, which I daresay you inherited from your father's side of the family. But also, she never gave up on what she believed in. My mum was a storyteller, like you, always hungry for a good story. Remember when I used to tell you stories about a place called Neverland, and the boy who never grew up? Those were all your great-grandmother's ideas. Imaginative, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Jenna did remember the story of the boy who never grew up, but his name was lost to her at the moment. She'd particularly enjoyed his story, and used to wonder if perhaps it was true. After all, that was an awful lot to make up; you had to have a great imagination to conjure up a place like Neverland.

Grandmother Jane noticed that Jenna was now finished with her breakfast. "Go on, now," she urged. "Pack up your things so you'll be ready when your parents want to leave for the airport."

"Right." But of course, Jenna did not want to get ready to leave. She wanted to stay at the table and listen to her Grandmother's telling of the time that the boy and Wendy had met, how Wendy had been so desperate to leave her home, how stubborn and naïve the boy could be when introduced to certain topics of discussion.

She knew, of course, that she had a home to return to. Nothing ever lasted forever. The past couple of weeks had been wonderful, but she had a life to live back in America. With an inward sigh, Jenna headed back up the stairs to the nursery and began to pack up her belongings.

* * *

"Peter! Peter!"

The boy opened his eyes and sat upright. Here he was again, falling asleep on a high tree branch, dreaming of the way things once were, when life was carefree and every day felt like an adventure. The days that Wendy lived in Neverland were the best days of his life.

The single moment that she had thimbled him was one memory he just couldn't shake, despite the countless times he'd tried. And yet, she still left him here to ponder his feelings, _alone_. She'd even taken his Lost Boys away from him; luckily, as time passed, he'd found new ones. As he'd sworn, the boy came to visit Wendy's window frequently, but often she hadn't the time for him. Once, he even witnessed her standing outside the house, holding hands with an unfamiliar male of about her own age. But this was too much for him – how dare she spend time with a _new_ friend? Jealousy surged throughout him, and since then, he no longer visited the Darling house, until that past evening.

The boy had lost track of the amount of time since his last visit to Wendy. Had it been days? Weeks? Months? He could have sworn it felt like longer, but the previous night had been proof that time hadn't passed by as fast as he thought. After all, he'd just seen her back in the nursery the night before, just as he had left her.

"_Peter_!" A young, sturdy boy with red curls called out from underneath the tree branch. "Wake up, Pete! We wanted to go on an adventure, remember?"

Peter jumped off his branch and flew to the ground. "Come on, Scar, I just woke up!" he argued, stretching out his arms and legs. "Can't the adventure wait – at least for a little while?"

"Ugh," Scar grumbled, his emerald green eyes glowing. "You never seem to wanna have fun anymore! It's like you're _growing up_ or something." Both boys flinched at the thought of this. "Oh, well. Where's Tink, anyway? She'll come with us."

"_All _of you are going?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "What about Klutzy? Do you really think he can take another injury from one of your escapades? You know how many trunks and things he's tripped over in the past few days."

"You can't stop him. You're not his _mother_. Well, I guess really _she_ can't stop him, either, considering the circumstances," Scar added thoughtfully. "All right, so where is Tinkerbell? I know she'll come with us."

Peter thought for a moment. Where was Tinkerbell, anyway? She had taken him to the old Darling house, and they'd even peeked inside. Wendy was inside, sleeping, and Tinkerbell had flown over to her to crudely yank a piece of hair. And then, just as Wendy was awakening, Tinkerbell dove into one of the drawers of the armoire, and that was the last Peter had seen of the beautiful little fairy. In his mind, he resolved he would come to retrieve her this evening.

"Tinkerbell left to see the other fairies, but she'll be back tonight," Peter half-lied, not sure of what he should tell his younger friend. Scar had obviously never met Wendy, so of course he wouldn't understand if Peter told him where Tink had been and why.

Scar merely shrugged, pretending the thought of this didn't bother him. "Fine then," he muttered. "I'll go round up the other boys, and we'll go visit the mermaids. Or something." He ran off in search of Klutzy and the rest of the Lost Boys.

Peter flew off to visit the Indians, but knew he wouldn't be able to get Wendy out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Honey, do you need a piece of gum for takeoff?" Elizabeth Parker asked, fumbling through her purse.

Jenna nodded, waiting for some chewing gum to help reduce ear popping on the airplane. She was sitting next to a man of about 50 years old who was already asleep, his snores loud and obnoxious. Her parents sat in the aisle beside them, her mother holding out a stick of Trident gum.

Pulling out her iPod, Jenna set the music to shuffle and placed the headphones in her ears. She gazed out the window and sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Tinkerbell stood in a sea of clothing. She was trapped in some sort of box – a suitcase, perhaps? She knew she never should have disobeyed Peter, that she could've gotten her chance to perturb Wendy on some other occasion. But now she was stuck here, and it could take her nearly forever to find Neverland, if even she could escape this.

* * *

Time had passed. The Lost Boys had eaten their dinner, a meal of nuts and berries, and were now sitting by a fire, recalling stories of that day's adventure. Peter watched as the sun began to set, and wondered if Wendy was watching it, too. The thought brought him warmth and comfort, though he never would have admitted that.

* * *

By now, nearly everyone on the plane was asleep.

_How much longer is this flight going to take? _Jenna wondered, gazing out the window. She noticed the sunset, its beautiful shades of pink and orange and red blending together, and this somewhat relaxed her. Finally giving up on her own boredom, she lowered the volume on her iPod and shut her eyes, letting the soothing thoughts take her away.

* * *

Tinkerbell banged her tiny fist against the brown leather that she was contained in, but to no avail. When would this monotony end? When would she be back in Neverland with Peter and the rest of the boys?

* * *

It was pitch black outside. Peter realized that Wendy was most likely asleep, so he decided to fly back to her house to rescue Tinkerbell from the wooden armoire. Maybe he could even pay a quick visit to Wendy himself. The very thought made his heart skip a beat, and he wondered why this girl made him feel so crazy and yet so wonderful at the same time.

* * *

The Parkers pulled into the driveway of their home back in Florida. Jenna grabbed her suitcases and wheeled them inside the house, running to her room. She sprawled the suitcases on the floor, and leaped onto her bed. As much as Jenna loved London, she missed being here, the place she'd lived all her life, where she knew all of the kids her age and had basically the same neighbors for years. And now, she was back. _Home_.

* * *

As the suitcases were flung across the floor, Tinkerbell could feel her container flying out of control and thudding to the ground. She clutched onto a pair of jeans, afraid to let go. What had she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

Peter flew as quickly as possible to London, and found himself outside the nursery. The window was open, as he'd suspected, but the room was completely empty. Only the bed and armoire remained. Peter dashed into the room and pulled out the drawers to check for Tinkerbell, dismayed to find that she wasn't there.

How far would he have to search?

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _Blondie Hair, JESSEK, marisol, PyrokineticFeral, Blackcat69, Lumendea, Danish Girl, emily, Tallemera Rane, Shoppinsweeti, girly, angelriseng85, lexxx42, TinkerbellsTwin13, Punkerdo, XJill the RipperX, _and_Lucy Blue_. Hope you enjoy! 


	3. The Cross Country Search

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 (amidst all the 14-year-old drama! Hahah).

* * *

** Chapter Three**

The morning sun poured into Jenna's room that next day, as she woke up with a loud yawn. She'd fallen asleep here, lying on top of the comforter, almost as soon as she'd reached her room during the previous night. Just as Jenna began to force her eyes open, though, she could hear her telephone line begin to ring.

_Not now, _Jenna thought to herself, sitting up straight to retrieve her blue phone from the nightstand beside her. She clicked it on, and spoke groggily into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jen!" The voice on the other end sounded both friendly and familiar. "I saw you guys getting in last night. How's life?"

"Allie?" Jenna asked, her tone still a bit unsteady having just waking up. Of course, she knew it was her longtime best friend and next-door neighbor, Allie Cohen, on the phone. She called every summer the morning after Jenna returned from London. "How can you be up so_ early_?"

"How can you _not_?" Allie shot back, sounding like her usual bubbly self. "Besides, it's already 10:30. I'm guessing most of the neighborhood is awake by now." She paused for a moment. "So anyway, how was London this year?"

"I had fun," Jenna replied, grinning as she remembered each tourist attraction she'd visited for the millionth time. "Same as always, but yeah, I just love it there. Kind of wish Mum and Dad didn't want to leave so soon."

"Oh yeah," Allie agreed, "I felt the same way when I went with my family to California. Let me tell you, they have the _hottest_ guys there. What about London – did you meet any keepers?"

Jenna laughed, knowing how boy-crazy her best friend could be. "Actually, I did talk to this cute guy on the plane ride up… Jordan, I think his name was? Or Jacob? I forget. But we didn't meet up or exchange numbers or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"You're too shy!" Allie exclaimed, a hint of amusement in her voice. "If it were me, I definitely would have gotten some digits or something! But I guess you're so busy pining over _Adam_ to even think about this Jordan-Jacob-Johnny-whatever kid."

Jenna blushed profusely, even though she knew that Allie was aware of her massive crush on Adam Clarke. Both girls had known Adam since he moved in down the street about ten years ago, and both had been close friends with him since then. Jenna, however, didn't notice her feelings for Adam intensifying until approximately six months ago. Of course, he didn't seem to notice those feelings either - after all, their friendship had always been platonic, right?

"Jenna?" Allie spoke loudly into the phone. "You there?"

"Sorry," Jenna muttered. "Yeah, I'm there."

"Good. 'Cause anyway, last night I was thinking, if you didn't come back from your vacation with an English boyfriend or anything, you could ask Adam to Lanie's party on Friday."

Everyone knew that Lanie Somers threw the best summer parties each year, at her family's beach house. Lanie was a casual friend of Jenna, Allie, and Adam, so naturally the three of them were invited. But at the thought of Allie's suggestion, Jenna's ears turned bright pink.

"_M-me_?" she stumbled. "But Allie, I don't know if…"

"Don't play innocent with me, Parker," Allie said. "You know you'd love the extra time with him."

"I would," Jenna admitted. "But what about you? Wouldn't you feel like a third wheel or something?"

"Um, yeah… about that?" Allie's tone became more subdued. "Brad Lawler asked me out while you were in London. So don't worry about me." She paused for a moment. "I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"Ask Adam as a friend. Tell him you'll be bored out of your mind watching me and Brad together, and you'll need someone to keep you company," Allie suggested. "He can't refuse that."

Despite her shyness when it came to guys she liked, Jenna finally agreed. "I guess I can do that."

"_That_'s the spirit, Jen." The smile in Allie's voice could be detected easily through the phone. "Okay, come over to my house later so we can decide what we're wearing Friday. And _make sure_ you call Adam and ask him to the party before he can make any other plans. Talk to ya later."

"See you, Al," Jenna replied, clicking the phone off. But Jenna was nervous, not sure she was ready to display even the slightest feelings toward Adam. Her mind raced, as she wondered what she would say to him. _Hey, Adam, _she rehearsed in her head._ It's me, Jenna Parker. You know, we've been best friends since forever? Well… you're gonna love this… I've had a crush on you for a little while now. And Lanie's party is in less than a week, and Allie told me I should ask you to go with me. Of course, I know you're probably already going with someone else, but I was wondering if you're not taken, we could go together…_

She sounded like a complete idiot – and she was aware of it, too. Jenna knew she would have to call Adam eventually if she wanted to attend Lanie's party with him, but she decided she needed a little more time.

* * *

Darkness. 

That was the first thing that Tinkerbell noticed when she awoke that morning. Initially, she felt as though she were still asleep, or perhaps living in a nightmare. Where was _Peter?_ He'd promised to come back for her, promised to rescue her from the darkness of Wendy's room. But now she was trapped, and had no idea where she could possibly be. This definitely wasn't Neverland; that's for sure.

Her head was propped up on a soft cloth-like material – the perfect pillow, in her opinion. But life in this darkness was both depressing and frustrating, and the little fairy did not know what to make of it, or what could become of her.

* * *

Jenna stretched her arms out, stood up, and opened the suitcase nearest to her. She glanced quickly at its contents, but realized that she didn't need any of them at the moment, so she headed towards her closet to choose an outfit for the day.

* * *

And suddenly there was light. Tinkerbell had to squint in order to see anything, but when Jenna's room came into focus, she knew for some reason that maybe this situation wouldn't be too bad. As long as she wasn't being tossed around in the darkness, as long as Peter came for her eventually, Tink knew that she would make the most of these living arrangements. And she had a feeling that Peter would find her again. He always did.

* * *

In a place called New York City, the amazing flying boy was spotted flying just over the Empire State Building. 

"Mommy, look!" cried a little girl of about four years old, pointing her finger up toward the sky. "Look at the boy!"

The middle-aged woman gently moved her daughter's finger. "Now, Katie, honey," she lectured in a good-natured voice, "it's not polite to point at people."

"Mommy!" Katie tried again. "He's flying! Don't you see him?"

"Sweetie. You know that boys can't -" But suddenly, the mother wasn't looking at her daughter anymore; instead, she was staring up at where her daughter had pointed. Then, she screamed, "Oh, lord! There's a flying boy up there!"

For that outlandish and seemingly random statement, at first, all Katie's mother earned were disgusted stares.

"You shouldn't be lying to your kid like that, Ma'am," a man in a business suit told her solemnly.

But soon, everybody on that street corner was running after the "amazing flying boy." The crowd increased as more people noticed the oddly shaped bird in the sky ("Could it really be a person?" many of them wanted to know). But Peter was too fast for them all, leaving the New York residents and surprised tourists panting.

An hour later, an article entitled **Possible Flying Boy Detected In Big Apple** landed itself in a few of the local newspapers.

* * *

Jenna walked up to Allie's front door and rang the bell. Mrs. Cohen had told her countless times that she could just walk right in if she wanted to, but of course Jenna was the somewhat shy type of person who could never do so. 

The door opened. "Jenna!" Allie squealed, giving her best friend a big hug. "_So_, did you call him?"

"Call who?" Jenna asked innocently, stepping inside. But she knew what Allie was talking about. "Adam?"

"_Duh_, Adam." Allie glared at her. "You didn't call him, _did_ you?"

"I, uh- I kind of forgot… whoops." It wasn't true, of course. That was all Jenna had spent her morning thinking about.

"You _didn't_ forget!" Allie exclaimed, as they walked into her room. "You _know_ you didn't forget. _I _know you didn't forget. You're just scared to call him, _aren't_ you?"

"Allie, _please_. Enough with the italics already." Jenna felt her cheeks flushing red. "I just- I didn't really have time this morning, that's all."

Allie's expression reverted back to its original cheeriness. "That's a total lie. But okay," she decided. "We can call him _now_." She picked up her pink and white cell phone from her nightstand, flipped it on, and dialed Adam's number.

"Come on! Can't we just decide what we're wearing to the party?" Jenna whimpered desperately. "You _know_ how I feel about him!"

"_Shush_, Jen! It's ringing." Allie held the phone to her ear. "Hey, Adam. Mmm hmm, nothing much… Jenna's here right now. Yeah, she says hi too." She covered the mouthpiece for a moment. "He so wants you," she announced to Jenna, who blushed and looked away.

"Yup, she got back in last night. Uh huh." Her grin widened with each word spoken. "Oh Adam, before I forget… Jenna wanted to talk to you. Yeah, I don't know why, but she _insisted_." She had to suppress a giggle. "All right, here she is…" Allie thrust her cell phone into Jenna's hands, then ran over to the walk-in closet, shut herself inside for a moment, and burst into laughter.

"A-Adam?" Jenna asked, now listening into the phone. "Hey, it's Jenna."

"I know," the voice on the other end responded, sounding deeper than she remembered it last. "Hey, Jenna. How was England this year?"

Jenna smiled to herself, hoping it would be like one of their normal conversations. "It was really fun," she said. "You'd be proud of me - I took a lot of pictures. I'll definitely have to show you sometime."

"Definitely!" Adam said happily. Though an avid photographer, he had never really gotten the chance to travel, and so he was always upset whenever Jenna came back from her yearly trip without any pictures of her own. "Oh hey, Allie said you had something to ask me? What's up?"

"Yeah." Jenna began fishing for words in her mind. _Adam, I'm obsessed with you. Adam, you're all I think about before I go to sleep. Adam, how did I go from thinking of you as a friend to having difficulty keeping a conversation with you?_ She knew she couldn't say any of these things. "Umm, you're going to Lanie's party, right?"

"Probably. Why do you ask?"

Jenna took a deep breath. "Well," she began, "Allie and I planned on going, but now that she and Brody are going to be all over each other…" she smirked at Allie, who (now sitting on her bed pretending to read a magazine) was the one turning beet red, "I was wondering if maybe we could go together." There was hardly any sound on the other line.

"I know it might sound kind of forward," Jenna added in quickly, her heart beating more rapidly than before. "I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me there, you know, as friends?"

"Sure," Adam finally replied, his voice sounding a little different. "As friends."

"Great," Jenna responded with a smile. "I'll instant message you later so we can figure out how we're getting there this year."

"Talk to you later." Both teenagers waited for the other to hang up, and a minute later, when they realized that neither had, they sheepishly said, "Bye."

The rest of the day, Jenna felt like she was floating.

* * *

Tinkerbell flew to the window of Jenna's room, and found a home behind a group of old china dolls that Jenna hadn't the heart to give away. The dolls, Tink knew, were nowhere near as beautiful as herself, but the spot would have to do for now. 

_They should be honored to behold my beauty, _Tinkerbell thought to herself confidently. With that, she sat down next to a rather large doll, and mentally listed all of her strengths.

* * *

"Read all about it! Young boy seen flying throughout the United States!" Light news pamphlets were being passed around in the small Ohio city. "Get your copy here! We've got pictures, straight from Philly this afternoon!" 

"I wouldn't _believe_ that old rubbish if I were you," an old man passing by on the street whispered to the kid selling newspapers. "Just another one of them hoaxes you got there. Them young folks today can use fancy schmancy computers to make the pictures." Then, to nobody in particular, he said, "Wouldn't waste a dime on it myself."

"Then how do you explain _that_?!" exclaimed a teenager of undetermined gender, with shaggy hair, voluminous clothing, and a bad complexion.

The entire street full of people gaped in awe at the sky. The same boy in the photo was seen soaring through the sky, clad in green leaves.

"Can I get a copy of that there paper, sonny?" The old man asked the man who sold newspapers.

"That'll cost you extra, now!" The vendor claimed triumphantly.

* * *

A few days had passed since Jenna had overcome her fear of asking Adam to the party. She was now somewhat less nervous talking to him, although she had not seen him face to face yet. All of that would change in three days, when they would attend Lanie's party together. 

Tinkerbell had still gone unnoticed. She knew this was for the better; that if she was found by an adult she could wind up in the wrong hands. But she longed for attention, for someone to praise her beauty. She wanted Peter, and she wanted him here _now._

* * *

Now in Southern Kentucky, Peter laid in the bushes behind someone's home, careful not to make a sound, knowing how crazily people reacted to his ability to fly. He also wondered how the Lost Boys had been faring this whole time. Were they all right without him and Tinkerbell to lead them? He was sure that Tiger Lily and the rest of the Indians would be able to take good care of the Boys, but he still missed Neverland and couldn't wait to find Tinkerbell so they could return. 

_I wonder where Tink could possibly be, _he pondered to himself. _Is it possible that Wendy could be there?_

With this as a nice, soothing thought, Peter fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank _Danish Girl, HaRrY's-HoT101, Blackcat69, ShoppinSweetii, Blondie Hair, Pendecardiel, Tallemera Rane, _and _girly_. Enjoy Chapter 3! 


	4. Overshadowed

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short! Get excited… you'll get to meet some new characters! I hope you like it anyway… read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"We're _home_!"

Jenna sat at the desk in her room, marking another day off her calendar, when she heard the front door open. Out of curiosity, she walked out to the foyer to investigate, only to find her brother and sister entering the house.

"Jenna!" Kayla squealed as soon as she saw her, pulling the youngest Parker into a great hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Jenna replied, her voice more subdued, although she was equally happy to see her siblings. She gave her brother a hug as well. "Good to see you guys… how's school?"

"You know how it goes," Evan responded with a sigh. "Absolutely crazy! It'll be so great to have time off with everyone."

"Harvard's pretty intense too," Kayla told Jenna. "I love it. But _man_, vacation couldn't have come sooner."

"Wow." Jenna was amazed at how much pressure her older siblings could undergo without falling apart, and hoped that if there were ever one thing she could learn from them, it would be that. "I can't even imagine college right now. I'm still hoping high school turns out okay."

"Hey," Evan said firmly. "It will. Just take things one at a time, and you'll be just fine." He smiled at his sister as though he was about to say more, when suddenly….

"Do I hear Kayla and Evan at the door?" Elizabeth Parker's voice was evident in the other room, drawing nearer with each word.

"I think so," Daniel Parker responded, and soon appeared entering the room with his wife.

"_Dad! Mum!"_ Kayla and Evan dropped the remainder of their belongings and ran to greet their parents, and once again, Jenna felt like an afterthought. She loved her brother and sister, of course, and they were always dependable when she needed them, but around their parents, Jenna was always forgotten. Between their impressive majors in law and medicine, Kayla's musical talent, and Evan's all-around athletic skills, their parents seemed to be only impressed with their eldest children.

It wasn't that Jenna was ever completely ignored – she excelled in her own activities and was recognized for her own strengths. But whenever she and her parents discussed her future, it always included following in her siblings' footsteps.

It was almost as if she had to fight to be her own person. To them, her writing was merely a pastime, something she could do for fun. Plenty of times, when she tried to explain that writing was something she wanted to pursue as a career, her parents dismissed the idea almost immediately.

"You are talented, yes," they would tell her, "but the chances of being published – they're so slim, no matter how talented you are. You want more stability… get a job where you always know for sure how well you'll be doing!" Jenna would then sigh and barely listen as her parents rattled off choices that her siblings had made in the past.

She could tell this was going to be a repeat of all the annual visits made by her brother and sister, so while Kayla and Evan headed into the kitchen with their parents, Jenna moved back into her room and signed onto the Instant Messenger on her computer. She doubted that she would be missed.

* * *

By now, Tinkerbell began to wonder if Peter had forgotten she was lost. She knew that in the past, the flying boy's memory was never worth much, but ever since Wendy's arrival in Neverland, Peter's memory had improved greatly. Tink could only hope that she was still in his mind, and would be rescued as planned.

* * *

_Everyone has their stupid away message up. _That was the first thing Jenna realized when her buddy list appeared on the screen. The second thing she noticed was that Adam was logged on, as well. Curious as she was, Jenna clicked to read his away message. 

"_Not here right now. Call the cell if you need me. Looking forward to tomorrow!"_

Tomorrow. What was happening tomorrow? Jenna had to think for a minute. Today was now Thursday, so tomorrow was Friday. Friday was –

_Lanie's party,_ Jenna realized. She could feel her heart lifting.

* * *

Something in Peter's senses told him that Tinkerbell was nearer to him now than before. From the skies overhead in Alabama, he kept flying in the direction from which he felt most comfortable, trusting that he would eventually find Tink. Where or when that would be, he did not know, but the thought alone was reassuring enough at the moment.

* * *

After five minutes at the computer, Jenna figured out that the people on her buddy list worth talking to were probably not going to return for a while, so she typed out her automated response to anyone willing to leave a message. 

"_Bored. Can't wait until the party tomorrow! Call if I'm needed. – Jen."_

Maybe ten minutes later, her phone began ringing. She waited until the second ring so that she could see what it said on Caller ID, to decide if she really_ wanted_ to pick it up. "COHEN," it read, and Jenna knew exactly whom it was. She clicked on the phone. "Hi, Allie."

"Jenna! I saw your brother and sister getting in a little while ago. Have you been catching up with them at all?" Allie's voice was lively on the other end. "Or are your parents making a fuss, as always?"

"Right on the second one. You're so lucky, Al. Your parents never compare you and Becky!"

"_Hello_, I hate to be the one to remind you, but Becky's like, eight years old. It would really suck if my parents started comparing the two of us."

Jenna had to smile about that one. "Well, at least _you're_ the older kid. What happens when Becky gets older – will she always be evaluated next to you?"

"Ah, how should I know? At least you and your siblings are _friends_. At least _you _don't have to baby-sit them," Allie pointed out.

"True." Jenna paused for a moment, knowing that her siblings had babysat her in the past. "Okay, so what's new at your house?"

"Absolutely _nothing_. I was hoping you could come over or something… I would've just knocked on the door, but speaking of my little sister, I'm supposed to be watching her now. So come over?"

"Let me ask." Jenna set the phone down and ran out to the family room, where her father and siblings were sitting on the couches having small talk. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear." Elizabeth Parker stepped out from the kitchen for a moment, smiling to see her youngest daughter.

"Can I go to Allie's?"

Elizabeth's smile now faded into a deep frown. "Oh, honey," she said after a slight pause, "you know your brother and sister just arrived, and we were about to eat a nice dinner to welcome them home. Won't you help me set the table?"

Jenna sighed and walked back to her room. "Sorry, Al, but I guess I'm stuck listening to everyone gush over my siblings some more. I'd invite you and Becky, but I know my mom only prepared for five people."

"That's fine," Allie replied, her voice casual. "I'll see you tomorrow, anyway, before Lanie's. You asked your mom about that one, right?"

Jenna had to think for a second before responding. "Yeah," she recalled. "I know it's Kayla's twenty-third birthday, and all, but I asked my mom beforehand, and she said it was okay to go with you guys. I can't wait."

"Me neither. Now I've got to go; Becky's begging for me to make her some Mac & Cheese. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Jenna had gone to parties hosted by Lanie even back in elementary school, but she had never been nearly as excited about going as she was now.

* * *

Now, in Tinkerbell's mind, her thoughts were no longer preoccupied with comparisons between her perfect physique and the chunky-bodied china dolls she hid behind. She did not point and laugh at their flaws anymore, nor did she plot schemes she would use against the Wendy girl as soon as she knew what her future would bring. For Tinkerbell thought only of Peter, and despite her worries, could sense that he was near and would come for her soon.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank _DanishGirl, Lady Radcliffe, Blackcat69, Tallemera Rane, _and_ JESSEK _for your reviews on Chapter 3. Hope you like Chapter 4! 


	5. Grow Up!

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What do you _mean_ I can't go?"

It was Friday morning when Jenna demanded this. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips, waiting for her mother, who was busy baking, to answer her question.

"Just what I said. You can't go," Elizabeth said, somewhat preoccupied as she moved her creation to the oven. "There will be more summers, more parties. You can miss _one_!"

"But _Mum_!" Jenna complained. "I already told Lanie I was going, and people_expect_ me to be there. I have a life, you know!"

"Sweetheart, it's your sister's birthday. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the people we love – you'll survive, trust me. Since when do you care so much about a party?"

_Since I asked Adam to go with me, _Jenna thought bitterly, but knew it would be wise not to say. "I asked you about a month ago if I'd be allowed to go," she stated with a scowl on her face. "You told me it was okay. If you're worried about transportation, I _know _I could get a ride there and back. You wouldn't have to do a thing."

"Jenna, transportation is _not_ the issue. Don't you realize how long it's been since all five of us were together? I'm sorry, but Lanie's party is out of the question." And, satisfied with her final words, Elizabeth went straight back to preparing for that night.

Jenna stormed into her room, fuming. She'd simply mentioned her excitement for the party over breakfast, when her mother reminded her that it was Kayla's birthday and that nobody was going anywhere. Thankfully Kayla had gone off to visit her old friends, Courtney and Rhea, beforehand, or she would have heard Jenna moaning about not being able to go to Lanie's.

Of course Jenna had bought her sister a present (a pretty bracelet, she might add), and had wished her sister a happy birthday, but she was not in the mood to cancel her day's plans just to spend time with the family.

She dialed Lanie's number first to announce that she would not be attending.

"I have a family thing tonight," she told her friend sadly. "I wish I could go."

"Oh, that sucks!" Lanie replied in a concerned voice. "Do you need a ride to the party, or…?"

"No thanks," Jenna assured her. "Something just came up, that's all."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, you're welcome to just come right over."

"Thanks."

The next call she made was to Adam. She first tried dialing his house, but nobody answered. He wasn't online, either, so she tried his cell phone. She prayed that he'd kept it turned on. However, she wasn't quite so lucky.

"Hey guys, it's Adam. Can't answer my phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you later," recited his voicemail.

Jenna sighed. "Hi Adam, it's Jenna. I'm just calling to tell you I can't make it to Lanie's tonight; it's kind of a long story, but I can't go. Something came up. You don't have to call me back. Just… just have a nice time there. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." She paused for a few seconds, knowing how stupid she must sound, feeling her cheeks burn. "Well… bye."

The third and final call that Jenna made was to Allie, who picked up on the first ring. "Jen Parker?" she guessed.

"Hey Allie," Jenna replied in a dejected voice, which her friend figured out right away.

"Ok, Jenna. What's bugging you? We've got a party later!"

"That's just it," Jenna told her. "I can't go."

"You can't –" It took Allie a moment to process this. "Since when can't you go? Yesterday we were so psyched about this. And you were going to have your moment with _Adam_."

"Guess my moment isn't going to work out." Jenna then explained to her why she wouldn't be able to attend.

"That is, like, _so_ unfair. Besides, if your mom wanted you to _definitely_ stay home for Kayla's birthday, she should've told you sooner."

"That's what I thought. I feel so bad – I already called Lanie and Adam to tell them I can't make it. I just wish I'd known sooner, you know?" She bit her lip.

"Hey, maybe I won't go either. Maybe I could come celebrate with you guys… I _could_ go out and get a present beforehand," Allie responded sincerely.

"No," Jenna urged. "Have fun tonight. Don't let me ruin your evening. Just remember to tell me all about it tomorrow!"

"You sure?" Allie asked. "Because Lanie invites so many people, they probably won't even know I'm gone."

"Not true; you _know_ Brad won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Just go and have a good time. If you see Megan Gardner flirting with Adam, tell her off for me, will ya?" Megan Gardner was an annoyingly perky girl at their school who happened to have an obvious crush on Adam Clarke. Jenna paused for a moment. "And Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend."

* * *

Peter's heart beat faster and faster as he flew over Orlando, Florida. As the mouse-ear-wearing tourists from Disney World pointed up at him in the sky, he quickened his pace, knowing Tinkerbell must be in a few hours' proximity. And now, the thought of seeing one friend who never left his side was something that only thrilled him more.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kayla! Happy birthday to you!"

The room was dark, illuminated only by the candles, as everyone sang to a beaming Kayla Parker. She blew out the twenty-four candles (twenty-three for her age, one for good luck), and everyone cheered and clapped wholeheartedly. Everyone, that is, except Jenna, whose few claps were void of happiness.

The lights turned back on. Gathered around the table were Daniel Parker, Elizabeth, Evan, Jenna, Kayla, her best friends Courtney and Rhea, and her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Alex, who was supposed to be out of town. Right now, Kayla and Alex's relationship was said to be _off_, but from the necklace he bought her to the secret smiles they'd been sharing, Jenna knew they were bound to get back together sometime that night.

Elizabeth began cutting the cake, as she did each year for every birthday. "Okay, first one is of course for Kayla," she said, passing a paper plate with a slab of cake over to her eldest child. "Next for Evan, then Rhea, then Courtney, then Alex, then Daniel (but he's on a diet, so his piece will be small). Jenna, what kind of piece do you want?"

"Just a sliver," she said, reaching out for her plate. She took a few bites, and had to admit to herself that it was delectable. However, the exuberance in the room was becoming too obnoxious for her taste. "I'm going to get some fresh air for a few minutes, okay?" She scooted out of her chair and stood up.

"Hurry up, Jen, or you won't get seconds!" Evan warned her jokingly, but she'd already hurried out the front door. Jenna couldn't bear to spend the entire evening in such a… cheerful… atmosphere. The whole evening had so far been too sickeningly sweet for her.

Jenna let the warm summer air and peaceful winds distract her from thinking about what her night could have been. The beautiful pink sunset was almost enough to make her forget about Lanie's, forget about Kayla, forget about Evan, forget about her parents, forget about everything._Almost_.

"Jenna?" A voice called to her from across the street. "Is that you?"

Walking down the driveway, Jenna was now closer to the person who'd called for her. "Hey, Adam," she greeted him shyly, but at the same time wondering why he was here. "Why aren't you at Lanie's?"

"Oh, you know." He smiled his goofy, lopsided smile at her. "Something came up." He motioned for her to sit down next to him on his porch, which she did.

"Poor Megan," Jenna joked.

"Megan Gardner?"

"Yeah, her. She's not gonna have anyone to stalk tonight, with you not at Lanie's!"

Adam laughed enthusiastically. "She's so annoying. Maybe if she weren't such a ditz all the time, I'd actually like her." Jenna's smile faded a bit. Adam continued, "Then again, maybe not. She's really not my type."

"Your_type_?" Jenna couldn't help but snicker at that comment. "I never knew you had a type, Adam."

Adam's blue eyes bore into hers, his expression now sincere. "Well, I do."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. "I do."

Jenna decided to probe a bit further, unsure of whether or not she could acquire an answer from Adam. "Well, then, what _is_ your type?"

Adam paused, took a moment to brush back his blonde hair with his hand. After a moment that felt like forever, he looked up toward the sky, which was beginning to darken.

"This reminds me of when we were younger," he said, changing the subject, "and we would sit outside almost every summer night, until our parents called for us to go inside. You don't remember that, do you?"

"To be honest," Jenna replied, smiling, "I remember it perfectly."

"Really?" Adam seemed impressed. "That must have been when we were about six. I can't believe you remember that."

"Well I do." As she said this, the sky seemed as though it had dimmed down considerably. The first stars began to shimmer down on them. Jenna pointed upward. "Beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she declared, referring to the stars.

There was another long and awkward silence before Adam changed the subject yet again. "Allie told me about you. What you think of me, I mean."

Jenna's cheeks reddened, and she chose a crack in the sidewalk to stare at in order to avert her gaze from Adam's. "And?"

"Well, I wanted to know if it's true. That's kind of why I stayed home tonight. Do you like me, you know, like _that_?"

"Like what?"

"Like more than a friend?"

Nearly a moment passed before Jenna sheepishly nodded her head. "Yes." How could one single word make her heart beat so much faster?

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "So she wasn't lying."

"Huh?" Jenna could barely keep eye contact, and stared at the ground instead.

"I really like you, Jenna," Adam continued. "Just ask Allie – she knows how many times I've talked about you nonstop on the phone. She was sworn to secrecy about it all… and finally yesterday, she told me that you felt the same. Now tell me she wasn't lying."

"She wasn't," Jenna whispered, now looking up into his perfect eyes. "I really like you, too…"

And all of the sudden she felt a whirlwind of emotions, with excitement at the top of it all, especially as Adam leaned in toward her. Was he going to kiss her? Jenna's heart only began to beat faster, until…

"_Jenna_!" Someone called out. "What are you doing?" It was Daniel Parker, Jenna's dad, who was approaching them.

"Dad, it's nothing, I promise!" Jenna exclaimed, moving back at once. "We were just talking, I swear." Inwardly, Jenna glared at her father, who had completely interrupted her moment. She knew nothing was going to happen tonight, but hoped that that "history" might eventually repeat itself _without_ disruption.

"Looks to me like you were doing more than just _talking_," Daniel growled, mainly at Adam, who shrugged and replied, "I didn't do anything to hurt your daughter, sir."

"Inside," Daniel told Jenna, pointing directly at the house. "Now."

She waved goodbye to Adam, her eyes sad as she approached the house with her father following closely behind. "I can't believe you _did_ that, Dad!" she cried as soon as they'd arrived inside.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth was pacing by the door. "It's your sister's birthday, why aren't you celebrating inside?"

"That's not fair, Mum. I don't get _two_ minutes of privacy?"

"I don't like that boy," Daniel stated. "He looks like trouble. Doesn't he do drugs or something?"

"Dad. That's Adam Clarke. He's lived across the street for_ years _now."

"He looks like a juvenile delinquent to me," he muttered.

"Well he's not. Can't you just trust my judgment for once?" Tears rolled down Jenna's face as she thought of what could have been versus what had actually happened.

"Not until you learn to make the appropriate choices," Elizabeth butted right in. "We said specifically that you were to stay home tonight for Kayla's birthday. Before we give you responsibilities, you need to learn to grow up first."

"Not if I can help it," Jenna retorted fiercely. "I'm not six anymore. I don't need you and Dad always bossing me around the way you do. I've got a life – I've got _friends_. You guys need to accept that."

"Go to your room," both parents ordered in unison. "Now."

_Gladly, _Jenna thought resentfully as she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her and making sure to lock it. She then pounced onto her bed, buried her face into her pillows, and sobbed.

* * *

Peter flew down to the ground. Something inside of him made him realize that the location he was now at was the right one. He crept up to each house, and made sure to peer in every window for Tinkerbell, as he'd spent many a night. Finally, he reached a pink house and began searching through the windows. Nothing in here. Nothing in there. Nothing that anyone would want to know about in this room.

Ultimately, he stopped at a bedroom, in which a young girl was crying. And Peter felt a strange connection to her, as he stepped closer to the window, which was partly open. She seemed just vaguely familiar to him, and then he realized. And against his better judgment, he called out to her.

"Wendy!"

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _DanishGirl, Blackcat69, Daniel-radcliffes-girl, Alamo Girl, Tallemera Rane, girly, _and_Blondie Hair_ for your reviews on Chapter 4. Thanks guys! 


	6. Best There Ever Was

**Author Note: **Sorry for the long periods between updates. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Wendy!" The voice called out to her. "It's me – Peter!"

This outburst caused two reactions, one from Tinkerbell and one from Jenna. Upon hearing Peter's call, Tink rushed out from behind the china dolls, filled with both thrill and envy. Peter had finally come for her, yes, but it seemed as though all he noticed he was missing was the Wendy girl, who needless to say, had abandoned him far too long ago. Teeming with jealousy, Tink decided to remain silent and listen to the dialogue between the two lost friends.

Jenna's reaction was more startled than anything else. She dried her tears with a nearby tissue, and then asked, her voice quivering, "Who's there?" She stood up, taking a few steps toward the window. "Who are you?"

Peter grinned his most impish and yet incredibly adorable smile at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, how _could_ I forget?" He pulled the window the rest of the way open, and motioned for her to come closer, which she did. "We haven't seen each other in so long, Wendy. It's _me_. Peter! Aren't you going to say hello to me?"

Now close enough to spot the boy who'd called out to her, she realized that she had never seen him before, although there was something striking about his visage. He was taller than Jenna, although not by much, and had unruly blonde hair that at the moment was sticking out in all directions. Not to mention, he had these incredibly blue eyes…

Jenna shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't know a Peter," she told him sadly. "Apparently I don't know much at all. Who were you looking for again?"

"Wendy, you don't remember me?" The boy's eyes, big as they were, widened even more at the thought of this. "Wendy?"

"There is no Wendy here," Jenna stated simply, "nor is there a Wendy on this block. Sorry. What address are you looking for?"

The boy stared blankly at her. "Address?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

_You don't know what an address is? _Jenna was tempted to ask this in disbelief, but following her better judgment, she explained to the boy. "You know, address. Like where you live, where someone might send you magazines, bills, junk mail. Letters."

"My, Wendy! You certainly haven't changed much." The boy smiled broadly, beaming at her as though proud. "Always talking about letters, you were."

"Was not!" Jenna retorted defensively, confused as to whom she was talking to and what she was defending herself toward. There was something intriguing about this boy and his mystery, his laughter, his eyes – it was endearing, really. She thought again, and gave him the once over. _Eh, maybe not, _she decided, _although he does have nice abs. And a cute smile._ Of course, her heart belonged to Adam Clarke. "And I'm not Wendy."

"Sure you are. I'm Peter Pan, you're Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and that's Tinkerbell." All of the sudden, the boy, Peter, glanced over at the brightly lit figure on the floor of Jenna's room, for the second time. Something in his brain finally clicked. "Get over here, Tink!"

_Huh?_ Jenna was speechless. She watched as Peter held something tiny in his hand, talking and laughing with it, and she could've sworn she heard some squeaks in response. Now Jenna needed a moment to adjust.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back at Jenna, a whirlwind of photographs and pictures and voices and stories. Peter Pan, that was the boy who'd taken her great-grandmother away to Neverland. Wendy Moira Angela Darling had been her full name, with which she often introduced herself to strangers, adults and children alike. Tinkerbell was the envious – and beautiful – miniature girl with wings. Was Jenna dreaming, or were the stories of her childhood becoming a part of reality?

"Oh my gosh. Are you _really_ Peter Pan?" she gasped.

"No, I'm actually a codfish," Peter responded sarcastically. "Are you _really_ Wendy Darling?"

"No, I'm actually her great-granddaughter. My name's Jenna Parker. Pleased to meet you." Jenna held out her hand, which Peter took reluctantly. With it, he pulled her closer to the window.

"Wait. So you're not Wendy?" he asked, not making an honest attempt to disguise his disappointment. "But you look so much like her."

"Genetics," Jenna explained shortly, knowing that Peter wouldn't understand. "A lot of people mention our similarities. But oh, my gosh. So you're_ the _Peter Pan."

Peter nodded. "I'm the best there ever was," he added, mainly for emphasis. His face fell, though, after a bit of thought. "So how can Wendy be your great-grandmother? Grandmothers are old. Wendy is my age! If she were _truly_ your great-grandmother, why, that would make her an old hag, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it mean she'd grown up?"

Jenna felt a surge of guilt rush throughout her body. If this was really the boy from the tales, if this was really the boy from her dreams, then he'd probably gone through a great deal of emotional stress after Wendy's departure from Neverland. Whether he'd admit it or not, he had some sort of indescribable feelings for Wendy back when they were friends. Jenna was aware of this, and realized that anything else she said might offend, upset, or disappoint Peter.

"She has," Jenna finally said slowly, her voice crackling as she spoke. "She has grown up."

If there was any hope left on Peter's face, after hearing those words, it completely vanished. "But- but what about me?" he wanted to know, his tone a bit shaky. "She promised she'd wait for me. She _promised_."

"She grew up, Peter. She grew up. It was what was best for her."

"_I_ was the best for her. I'm the _best_ there ever was. I'm the _best_ she could ever have." His eyes appeared watery, as though about to let the tears fall, but as Jenna knew from the tales, Peter Pan never cried. At least not in front of people, anyway. "She _promised_ me. She promised she would wait."

"I'm sorry, Peter," Jenna apologized, oozing with sympathy. She couldn't help but feel responsible for the distress that she could see Peter was now going through. She understood the heartbreak and resentment he was feeling, and this somehow caused her to reach out to him. She suddenly felt the desire to join him on his quest back to Neverland.

"What about the Lost Boys? Have they grown up too?"

Jenna nodded. "I'm guessing, yeah. I don't really know how they turned out; they were sent to foster homes soon after they came here. The Darlings didn't have enough money to support all those children."

"Where's Wendy?" Peter demanded. "I need to see her. I have to know if this is real."

His cerulean eyes bore into her chestnut ones, and for a second, Jenna saw something more than just anger and hurt. They were standing so close, Jenna's heart began to pound increasingly faster. _How could any of this be real?_ She wondered. _Were the two worlds finally wrapping together? Was the past somehow trying to connect with the present?_

Interrupting the moment, Jenna spoke quietly. "She's dead," she whispered. "She died, just months before I was born. I'm sorry."

Peter turned away from her, dropping her hand, which he'd been holding for quite some time now. His Wendy had grown up? His Wendy was dead? He knew he should have come for her sooner, so that he could prevent all of this. His eyes became watery.

Jenna felt uncomfortable then, watching a boy of nearly her own age on the verge of tears. It wasn't something she witnessed often, if ever. "It's okay, Peter," she coaxed him slowly, trying to keep him tranquil. "It's all right. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" he exclaimed, sniffing a bit. He then regained composure and stood tall. "I'm just annoyed, is all," he said, his voice softer this time. "She said she'd wait. Promises don't mean much, do they?"

"No, they certainly don't," Jenna agreed, smiling sadly. "Just today, my parents didn't keep their promise, either."

"Grown-ups," Peter muttered. "They don't care about the other person; they care about themselves. I've always thought that."

"You're smart, then."

"Yes, until your great-grandmother tricked me into believing that not all adults are bad, and that promises last a lifetime."

"They don't, do they?" Jenna wiped an eye. Had she been crying? She did not know. "I'd like to make a promise that means something."

They stood quietly. Both appeared to be contemplating something. Finally, interrupting their moment of silence, Tinkerbell stomped on the palm of Peter's hand, hard, and grumbled something.

"Looks like we'd better get going. It was nice meeting you, Jenna." Peter grinned slightly, and paused for a second before continuing. "Hey, would you like to come with me?"

The thought of following this boy sounded both captivating and frightening at the same time. "Where would we be going?"

"Home, of course! You know- Neverland? Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." Peter's smile broadened.

"How would we be getting there, then?" Jenna wasn't so sure she liked this idea, considering she had a life back here, but she might as well ask.

"Fairy dust, of course – courtesy of Tinkerbell." He pointed at the tiny girl, who glared at Jenna. "We'd be flying there."

"Well. I don't know. I mean it's nice of you to offer, but –"

"But what? You said your parents don't keep their promises, right?"

Jenna was reluctant to answer, not knowing where her responses might lead her. "Right," she replied tentatively.

"You want to make your own decisions, right?"

"Right."

"You want to stay a kid forever, right?"

Jenna was silent. Did she truly want to? She knew she'd stated earlier that she didn't want to grow up…

"R-right," she stammered.

"Then come with me!" Peter prompted. "In Neverland, you never have to grow up."

"I don't know, Peter. Things might not work out for me there."

Peter frowned, trying to figure out how he might convince her to join him in Neverland. Finally, he chose the persuasive words and uttered them in his most tempting voice.

"Imagine a place," he told her, "where all of your heart's deepest desires come true, and you can experience new adventures every day. Imagine a world where your hopes are reality. And the best part is, you never have to grow up. Forget your parents. Forget everything. Just fly away with me."

The boy _did_ have a point. Now that he'd mentioned all of this, Jenna realized she love to join him in Neverland, at least for a little while. It would definitely teach her parents a lesson, at the very least.

"You know what? You're right." Jenna smiled at Peter. "I've made my choice, Peter. I want to go with you. Let's fly away to Neverland."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank_ Daniel-radcliffes-girl, DanishGirl, Shoppin Sweeti, Blackcat69, HaRrY's-HoT101, LizzyViolet, Alamo Girl, Tallemera Rane, Lady Radcliffe, girly, Candelabra, Blondie Hair, _and _kuyaga_ for their reviews. You rock! 


	7. Ancient Memories

**Author's Note: **I'm glad Chapter 6 had such a great turnout! Glad you all enjoyed it; hope you all like this one just as much. Review to let me know what you think, thanks. Enjoy! I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you remember my father's dinner party, back when we were in college?"

Elizabeth and Daniel Parker were sitting in the family room of their house, speaking in hushed voices. Kayla and her friends had driven off in Alex's convertible to meet up with old high school classmates at a local club, and Evan had decided to follow along in his rental car, attempting to admire Kayla's best friend, Rhea Sparks, from a safe distance. However, the parents knew that their youngest daughter was still home, and there was a possibility that she would eavesdrop at one point or another, so they remained quiet.

"Refresh my memory," Dan replied. "College was so long ago."

"Well," Elizabeth began, reclining on one of the sofa pillows, "it started out when Dad invited his boss and a few other important people at work for dinner. But my mother also invited some friends from her prestigious book club, as well as significant officials from the city. I was scheduled to come home and visit that month, anyway, so Mum requested that I join them.

"You and I had been dating for about six months by then, and Mother also encouraged me to bring you along. Generally obedient to my family, of course I did."

"Oh, so you're talking about the first time I met your parents?" Dan grinned mischievously. "They absolutely _hated_ me."

"They didn't hate you, love. They just didn't know what to expect."

"Maybe that's because you told them what a great medical student I was."

"Not far from the truth, really." Elizabeth's emerald green eyes twinkled. "You could've studied a bit more in that first year at college, of course…"

"Hey, I was just a kid. You must have told your parents I was near perfect, though, the way they'd judged me."

"That's how I'd always seen you," Elizabeth admitted, revealing a small smile. "Back to the party – Mum and Dad were upset that I was seriously dating somebody whose main goal in life was to make it big as a rock star. What was your band called, again?"

"Afro Funk Brothers," Dan laughed, patting his own head. "I was the only guy who couldn't grow his own Afro – and _please_, don't tell the kids about those days. Anyway, your parents must have been thrilled. Remember after we talked to that guy who owned the bank, and your dad pulled you aside?"

"Yeah! He said to me, 'I don't much like that boy. He looks like a drug dealer.' Ironically enough, you sounded quite similar to him, just earlier today. But little did Dad know, he would be the one that proposed a toast at our wedding, nearly three years later."

"Lizzie," Dan said, using a pet name he hardly ever referred to her with. "Do you remember when we snuck out?"

"From the dinner party? Yes, we drove to that nearby lake to talk and relax in peace, but somehow Dad found out and followed us there. It was embarrassing!"

"He yelled so loudly. I was beginning to think that if I ever asked you to marry me, we'd have to elope to Vegas or something!"

Elizabeth laughed, her cheeks wet as the tears rolled down. "We were so young, Danny. Remember how it felt to be so young and in love?"

"The best feeling in the world," Dan agreed.

All was quiet for a moment, until Elizabeth piped up. "Danny?"

"Yes, Liz?"

"Are we complete hypocrites?" Elizabeth bit her lip. "Jenna and Adam are beginning to remind me of us when we were young… and you know how we hated when my father tried to interfere in our relationship."

"Honey, that's different. Jenna was told specifically that she was to stay here for Kayla's dinner, and she disobeyed us." Dan furrowed his brow.

"You're wrong. All I told her was that she could not go to that party. She was never ordered not to talk to Adam. Haven't you heard her speaking about him over the years? Haven't you seen the way her eyes light up whenever they talk on the phone? She loves him, Dan. Don't you see?" Elizabeth frowned. "I think we both made a mistake on the way we handled the situation."

"They're not in love, Elizabeth!" Daniel protested. "They're fourteen years old… they don't know what love _is_. They don't even know how to drive, for Heaven's sake. We were older, we knew better."

"Did we, Danny?" Elizabeth whispered. "After that confrontation from my father, I didn't speak to anyone in my family for over a week, including my mother, with whom I had always been so close. I wanted so badly to run away from all of that. What makes you think Jenna doesn't feel the same way?"

Daniel thought for a moment, before nodding. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. "I don't know. I think maybe we should go talk to her."

"Let's go, then."

They hurried down the hall to Jenna's room, where they found the door shut. "Jenna!" Dan called out. "Let us in!" The door was locked, as expected, and neither parent heard a response from their daughter. Finally, Daniel reached up above the door, pulled out the key from its hiding spot, and turned it slowly through the lock.

"Jenna!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but their daughter was gone. All that remained was an envelope sealed on her pillow.

* * *

"Psst! How did you get here anyway?" Jenna whispered, grasping tightly onto Peter's hand to follow him through the backyards.

The two of them walked outside in the dark, relying on distant streetlights and Tinkerbell for guidance through the night. They'd snuck out through Jenna's window, and had begun creeping through yards to find an unpopulated area to set flight.

"Relied on my instinct," Peter laughed, running over to an empty acre of land. "You'd be surprised how much I know."

Jenna giggled. "You're kidding, right?" She couldn't believe that this boy, amazing as he was, could fly around aimlessly and find Tinkerbell in only a few days.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Peter's face was now solemn. He looked into her eyes, and paused. "I think we're all right here," he finally murmured.

"Agreed." Jenna was confused, though, as to how she would be able to fly to Neverland with Peter. "Now, how am I going to fly?"

"Just think happy thoughts," Peter said, "and they'll cause you to float away."

Jenna slapped his arm. "I'm not an idiot, Peter. I've heard the stories… you tricked my uncles with that one!"

"I tricked Wendy with that one, too, as much as she never wanted to admit that I fooled her. But fine, you know the secret. Tink, get over here."

Peter sprayed some of Tinkerbell's fairy dust on Jenna, who actually began to hover in the air right away. She figured out how to move, too, at a quick enough rate, although not appearing nearly as graceful as Peter did when he flew alongside her. They soared toward the sky, surpassing the stars as they accelerated upward.

"This isn't real," Jenna whispered, mostly to herself. "This can't be real. It's too perfect. Evan's science would totally deny all of this. I'm dreaming, I know it."

"Well, start believing," Peter told her, as they took a few turns. "We're almost there, anyway. You'd love Neverland. It's wonderful. Second star to the right, and straight on till morning, that's where it is."

The two continued to fly and talk at the same time. Jenna told Peter all about her life back in Florida and about her love for writing and knowledge, about her friends, about Adam, about even the littler things like insecurities and inconveniences. She found that she could tell the boy anything and he would be completely engrossed, absorbing every detail in his mind. In turn, he gave her pointers about how to improve flying, and told her that she would be an excellent mother to his Lost Boys.

Suddenly, light began to pour in. Jenna found herself bouncing onto a fuchsia cloud (which closely resembled cotton candy), and looking downward toward where there was ground. She could see trees of different types and beautiful flowers and lakes and scenery. Just looking at the landscape compelled Jenna to long to live there.

Peter realized how captivated Jenna was as she gazed at the panorama of the enchanting place, and he smiled knowingly. "This," he told her, "is Neverland, the place where dreams come true, the place where you never have to grow up."

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank my lovely reviewers of Chapter 6 –_Daniel-radcliffes-girl, RL, Tallemera Rane, hefalump, grily, DanishGirl, Daniela, Blackcat69, SuperSayin2Gohan, Blondie Hair _and_Yuki Asao_. Stay sweet! 


	8. Admiration From Afar

**Author Note: **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Sorry for the long time between updates. Enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Confused and upset, Elizabeth Parker raced to Jenna's bed, bent down, and picked up the envelope that had been resting on the pillow. She tore the envelope open at once, in order to read its contents for clues as to her daughter's whereabouts. Daniel followed behind her, quietly, and watched over his wife's shoulder.

Inside the envelope was a letter, written in Jenna's neat manuscript. Elizabeth unfolded it, turned to face her husband, and read the note aloud.

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_By the time you've found my letter, I will most likely be long gone. Before either of you flip out (particularly you, Daddy), I'll let you know that I'm perfectly fine. I'm probably safer where I've escaped to than here, anyway._

_I doubt either of you will believe this, but as you read this letter, I've most likely reached my destination, Neverland. Not the Neverland in which Michael Jackson lives, of course, but the legendary Neverland. Peter Pan, whom you may recall from the stories passed on from Great Grandmother Wendy as the boy who never grew up, had located our house only recently, and together we've flown away. You see, I'm not ready to grow up, the way you wish for me to do. I'm not ready to fill the footprints of Kayla or Evan, either. I need time to be away from home and think._

_I'm sorry for any stress this may cause you. I do not know how long I will be gone, but if any of my friends call and ask about me, which they probably will, just tell them that I went back to London or something. Again, I'm sorry. I know we didn't leave things well before I left. If I decide to make my stay in Neverland permanent, I'll be sure to let you know when that time comes._

_Thanks for understanding. I know you probably don't believe a word of this letter, but all of it is true._

_Until I see you again,_

_Jenna."_

"She's not serious!" Dan protested, exasperated from this letter as he snatched it out of his wife's hands. "What the hell is happening to our daughter? Escaping like that, and we don't even have the foggiest clue where she's gone. And she's incorporating crazy fictional ideas of Neverworld and Peter Piper, the boy who could? I bet it's that stupid Armando kid across the street, fixing all this crap in her head. I knew he was no good, that stupid drug dealer."

"It's_Adam,_" Elizabeth responded quietly, though her mind was elsewhere.

"What?"

"His name," she repeated distractedly. "It's Adam, not Armando."

"Do you think I really care what his name is?" Dan boomed, furious. "And how can you be acting so calm all of the sudden? A minute ago, you were just as concerned as I am, but now you're acting like our daughter is just visiting with friends."

"It's just- I- never mind." Elizabeth looked down. "I'm just as troubled as you, Daniel. Don't think I'm not."

He paused for a moment. "Then find a recent picture of Jenna," he said in a softer tone, "and help me make flyers about our missing daughter."

"No." Elizabeth looked up into Dan's eyes. "They won't be of any help."

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" he shouted once more. "We have no idea where Jenna is. She's only fourteen – she can't survive the outside world on her own! Why do you refuse to help me?"

"Because I know where she is."

"Really." Dan again tried to speak as slowly and serenely as he could, in order to stay calm, although his tactics were hardly working. "If you know where our daughter is, then _why_ don't you go find her?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and shrugged, attempting to seem nonchalant but failing miserably. "I- it's not that simple, love. Jenna's whereabouts are too far for people like us to travel."

"You have a car. I'll pay for plane tickets, if they're needed. Where to?"

"Neverland," she whispered, her eyes wide and beginning to well with tears. "It's an awfully distant place for _any _adult to travel. That includes me, as much as I would love to go there one day."

"For Heaven's sake, Liz, you don't believe that rubbish, do you? Either the girl has gone crazy, or she's trying to act innocent in her letter."

"No, Daniel. I know that Peter Pan exists. I just know it."

"How can you believe in something so imaginary? You're a grown woman, Elizabeth. What makes you think that this Pan exists?" Daniel wondered aloud, trying to contain his anger.

"Because I've seen him before."

* * *

Grasping tightly onto Peter's hand, while following his lead, Jenna descended to the ground, soaking in all of the surroundings through her mind. Neverland was more idyllic than she ever could have pictured it. This was the first thing Jenna noticed when they reached the grassy jungle-like area. The second thing she noticed, however, was a group of young boys clad in animal skins running toward them, calling out Peter's name.

There were five of them, the eldest probably no more than twelve years old. As they came closer, Jenna tried to distinguish each one. The sturdiest, and most likely the leader of the pack, had red curls and a scar above one of his eyes. There was also a group of triplets, so identical in physique that it was hard to discern one from another. Lagging behind, a gawky blonde boy ran at a slower pace than the rest of the boys, nearly tripping over his own feet. Finally, the group reached Jenna and Peter.

"Peter!" the boys cried out, not even noticing Jenna standing beside him. "Tinkerbell! Where have you been?"

"Why, we've been off adventuring as usual, boys!" Peter proclaimed valiantly, taking a bow for his apparent fans.

"Without us?" The red-haired boy demanded. "But we're best mates!"

"But alas, boys," Peter continued, ignoring the boy, "I have brought somebody very special to us."

Jenna blushed, her smile shy as she stood there, listening intently. However, the boys did not realize that Peter had referred to her.

"You found Tink?" The clumsiest boy wanted to know. "Yes!"

Tinkerbell, proud of her newfound attention, flew onto Peter's shoulder and smirked boastfully at Jenna.

"Wait just a minute. What's that?" The sturdy boy pointed at Jenna, who inwardly thanked the heavens for her eventual acknowledgement, even though she _was_ being referred to as a "what."

"It looks kind of bird-like," the clumsy boy whispered pensively, though his words were still audible. Jenna took offense to this, but still remained silent.

"She's not a bird!" Peter exclaimed, laughing good-naturedly at his friend's comment. "She's a girl, kind of like Tiger Lily, and her name is Jenna."

"Aye, Jenna," one of the triplets stated. "A nice name, that is. But what is she doing here?"

Peter thought for a moment. "I believe some introductions are in order," he finally told them, as he led the group toward the newest trees. He knocked in a certain pattern on the trunk, and much to Jenna's amazement, the side of the tree opened up like a door, allowing the group to go inside. "Come in, everyone, and I'll explain everything to you."

* * *

In a dark room on a dismal ship sat an old, white-haired man, next to a handsome, well-dressed male of teenage years. They sat at a long, wooden table, and while the elder man was tapping his fingers on the edge of his armrest, the boy was busy peering through a pair of binoculars through a small side window.

"Pan is back," the boy confirmed softly, watching Peter and the boys outside talking and laughing. Suddenly, he noticed the dark haired girl standing next to Peter. "Ah. But who is this?"

The older man snatched the binoculars to take a peek through them himself. "Why, that looks just like Wendy!" he squealed in delight. "Odd, though, I never expected to see her returning here."

"Explain to me, Smee. Who is this, er, Wendy?" the boy asked.

"A wonderful storyteller, she was. Brilliant girl. She came here with Peter ages ago, and even served as storyteller on this ship for a time. I do hope it's her! We could use some joy on this ship, we could." Smee was nearly bubbling over in excitement. "Such a beauty, too. If you weren't so sullen, James, I'd say you'd make quite a pair."

"A beauty," James repeated after obtaining the binoculars once more, watching the Wendy girl's every move as she followed behind Peter and his foolish young friends. "Indeed she is."

"You ought to be social, James," Smee encouraged. "Go out and say hello to them. It's never too late to make friends, you know. When I was your age, I hadn't friends because… well, never mind that. You're clearly interested in this girl. Go introduce yourself."

"Yes, I think I will." James stood up and pushed his chair in, walking toward the doorway. "It would be a shame not to meet such a beauty face to face."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank _DanishGirl, Tallemera Rane, Blackcat69, Aliesha, hefalump, girly, Lady Radcliffe, StolenSoul4818, Blondie Hair, _and _Kuyaga _for their reviews on Chapter 8. Glad you liked! 


	9. First Impressions

**Author Note: **Thanks for your patience. If I don't update before the holidays, then have a great time. Enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You've seen the boy before." Daniel Parker's voice was quiet and slow, but not completely steady, sounding as though he might erupt any moment.

Elizabeth sat calmly on the end of her daughter's bed, watching her husband pace back and forth across the room. "Yes, Daniel, I've seen him before," she answered him. "Although that was very long ago."

"But this- this Peter Pan... He was all part of your grandmother's favorite story, am I correct? He was the boy who never grew up. I'm sure that makes a wonderful storyline, but how can you expect me to believe that it's true?"

"Oh, come off it, Dan. Surely you've met some adults who have never grown up."

"I am referring," Daniel said sternly, "to the story. No boy can ever stay a boy forever! Give me one reason why I should believe our daughter's letter."

Elizabeth sighed, knowing she'd have to tell her story sooner or later. "Fine. Back in London, when I was perhaps sixteen or seventeen years old, I often snuck out of the house. I won't go into details regarding why I snuck out, but as I'm sure you remember from college, I could be a bit of a rebel. My parents never found out about it, but still, whenever I snuck back into bed, I felt as though someone was watching me.

"It was the strangest thing. Here I was, slipping quietly into bed, my door locked behind me, and yet I could still feel a presence lingering nearby, like there was somebody outside my window. And on one night in particular, when I had a bit of insomnia, I shut my eyes to try and fall asleep, but when I opened them again, the window was open, with the cool night air finding its way in, and hovering right over my bed was a boy close to my own age."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "I'll admit that's really strange… but how do you know it wasn't just a dream?"

Elizabeth shook her head stubbornly. "I know what I saw, Daniel. He looked just as I'd always pictured him from my grandmother's stories, clad almost entirely in leaves, and as soon as I saw him I knew who it had to be. But right when I'd opened my mouth to say something to this boy, he soared out the window as quickly as possible. And I never saw him again."

"Elizabeth!" Daniel laughed in spite of himself, a full laugh. "You were half-asleep, if not _totally_ asleep. How can you be so sure that it _wasn't_ a dream?"

"Hear me out!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "The next morning, I found a few of those unusual leaves on the floor of my room – leaves that don't grow on any trees in England. And my window was still open, even though I'd made a point to shut it earlier that night, far before I even_saw_ the boy."

Instinctively, both parents turned toward Jenna's window, which was indeed opened wide, although Jenna usually kept the window only slightly ajar. On the floor, a few dark green leaves had apparently fallen, and Daniel bent down to pick one up. "What's this?" he asked his wife. "We don't even have any trees around here that grow this kind of leaf!" He paused for a moment, a bit skeptic of the question he was about to impose, but still went along and asked anyway. "Was- was this the type of leaf you were referring to?"

Elizabeth snatched the leaf from him and examined it closely. "Yeah," she finally answered him, not keeping eye contact. "It's exactly what I was referring to."

And both adults fell silent.

* * *

Spinning around inside the tree she had entered, she was amazed to find it furnished to fit a family's needs. There was a table to eat at, with little chairs, and an area to relax in, as well as room to sleep. The place was cozy and different than what she was accustomed to, and although Jenna had never been much for camping, she was already falling in love with this new little home.

"Wow, Peter!" she exclaimed, running over and squeezing his arm. "This place- it's amazing."

Peter smiled smuglyl at the boys, who were astonished at the effect that their abode had on this new girl. "I'm glad you like it, then," he responded, finding a mushroom upon which to sit down. "Of course, now that you're our new mother, you can feel free to make some changes."

_Changes? _Jenna wondered. _Mother?_ She had to clarify. "You want _me_ to be your new mother?"

"Well, you're really not _my_ mother… you're the Lost Boys' new mother." Peter smiled again with a strong feeling of satisfaction. "I'm their father."

"B-but…" She was about to protest that she had little experience in _babysitting_, let alone caring for five children as her own, but for some reason, the prospect of handling this with Peter seemed like it could be fun. She then grinned, and asked teasingly, "How can I be their mother, if I don't even know my sons' names?"

"Aye, she does have a point." The sturdy redhead paused for a moment. "I'm Scar."

"I'm Chip," one of the triplets introduced himself. "And this is Diggs, and that's Flint." He pointed to his identical brothers as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you," Jenna said, admiring their names. She turned to the gawky one, who had been kicking the dirt with his foot until now. "And what is_your_ name?"

"I'm- I'm Klutzy." He did not look at her as he spoke.

"Really?" Jenna smiled. "Me too. I tripped down the entire staircase at my grandmother's house once. I was all right, but I got pretty bruised up that time."

"No!" the boy objected. "Klutzy is my name. Well-earned, I suppose, but it's still my name."

Jenna laughed softly. She liked this boy already.

"Now, Jenna," Peter urged, "the boys are hungry. Why don't you go out and pick some berries for a little while? Then you can become familiar with Neverland, at least a bit. If you get lost, I'll send Scar to go find you. And then, Wend- I mean, Jenna- I can teach you how to swordfight."

* * *

Smiling kindly, Jenna nodded and turned to leave the tree. When she arrived outside, she headed toward the nearest bushes she could find. What she didn't realize was that she would find more than just berries on her first trip alone in Neverland.

* * *

James ambled around in search of the dark-haired beauty he'd detected with Peter earlier. He had never seen Peter with a girl before, but it certainly was a welcome surprise. Though Peter had killed his father – which he would never, _ever_ forgive him for – he at least seemed to have decent taste in females.

And suddenly, there she was, using twigs to form some sort of basket, as she picked some wild berries from the nearby bush.

James approached the girl straight away. "New here?" he inquired in a friendly tone.

* * *

The unfamiliar voice startled her, if only a moment, but when she looked up to see whom it came from, she felt completely different. For next to her stood a boy only a few inches taller than she, with dark hair, emerald green eyes, and a gorgeous smile. He was clad in dark red, which seemed to suit him well.

Jenna giggled, completely conscious of every breath she took. "You could say that," she replied. "Is it obvious?"

"Well," the boy laughed, "I've certainly never seen you before. I know I would have surely remembered a girl as beautiful as you."

Jenna blushed, not accustomed to receiving compliments like that. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, her cheeks even pinker than the cotton-candy clouds. She held out her hand. "I- I'm Jenna, by the way. Jenna Parker." She knew the surname most likely had no effect, but she added it into her introduction anyway.

The boy took her hand and kissed it. "James," he introduced himself, "James Hook. It's a pleasure. Really." He seemed to be studying her. "You have beautiful eyes."

"You really know how to flatter a girl." Jenna couldn't stop smiling.

He grinned at her once more, gazing at Jenna for a bit before speaking again. "Hey," he said, oh-so-eloquently, "I live on that ship, out there, with my guardian, Smee." He pointed out into the distance, where Jenna could scarcely see anything, but she nodded. "I promised I'd be back soon, but if you ever want to visit, perhaps for dinner or something, you're more than welcome. Smee would love to meet you, as well."

"Thanks for your invitation," Jenna replied, dropping some berries on the ground. "I'd love to stop by."

"We'll have to talk again sometime. I'm sure this won't be the last we see of each other." James winked at her, before beginning to turn away to walk back home. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Parker." He said his farewells and disappeared into the distance.

"Goodbye, James," she breathed, knowing there was something magical about this boy. After collecting the rest of the berries she needed, she began to walk back to the tree, unable to stop smiling.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _DanishGirl, Tallemera Rane, girly, Lady Radcliffe, Blackcat69, hefalump, Marita/Rosita lol, Blondie Hair, _and_imagine everything_ for their reviews on Chapter 8. Keep it up:) 


	10. The Hook Heir

**Author Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 9! I'm glad you guys liked James… I definitely enjoyed writing his character! He's cute… hahaha. And there will be a lot more to come with him. Anyway. Hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

By the way, for those of you who read this chapter BEFORE it went through revisions, I wanted to let you know that the pizza scene has been removed. Sorry, it was kind of lame and I realize that now. But hope you like this anyway!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jenna entered the tree home that evening with the tune to every corny love song she'd ever heard on the tip of her tongue, and her conversation with James, in its entirety, replaying in her mind. It was pathetic, really, the way she was still thinking of him, fifteen minutes after they had just met, but even after talking to him just once, Jenna had a feeling that she would soon find herself falling for James.

And why not? He was chivalrous _and_ extremely good-looking, the type of respectful boy that any girl's parents would approve of.

Then again, Jenna did not care about what her parents thought of the boys she liked – at the moment, she nearly forgot she'd even considered returning home. Only the thoughts of Adam Clarke – her best friend and would-be boyfriend – were enough to remind her that eventually, she had to go home.

Jenna was practically skipping, tightly grasping the basket of berries, as she entered the tree house. Waltzing into the tree house, she nearly crashed into Peter.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, watching Jenna in all of her silliness. He held firmly onto her arms to steady and calm her down, stopping her in her tracks. Hastily moving his hands once Jenna regained composure, Peter stood up straight and backed away slightly.

"Um… thanks," Jenna said slowly in response, trying to show some gratitude to Peter, watching as his sincere smile transformed to a sneer. She wondered what she'd done to deserve _that_.

"I see you collected a lot of berries," he laughed, referring to the tiny basket that Jenna carried. "Let me remind you, we have five boys to feed. Not just ourselves. What took you so long?"

Jenna blushed, annoyed at herself for not realizing how many berries to pick. "Sorry. Next time, I'll know to pick more," she told him. "As for where I was, let's just say I met someone." The pinkness in her already-rosy cheeks continued to deepen.

"Met someone?" Peter raised an eyebrow, not having realized that it was possible for Jenna to meet other people in Neverland. _I wonder if she met the Indians, _he thought to himself. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Peter finally asked, "So, who'd you meet?"

"Oh, just a boy." She smiled, her mind a little lighter than usual. "His name is James, and he lives on a ship. He seemed really nice, too. D'you know him?"

Peter groaned, upset that Jenna had such poor taste in friends. He wondered where she would have even crossed paths with him in the first place. The last Peter had checked, James was merely a defenseless baby. Could he indeed have grown up?

"James?" Peter clarified with a gulp. "James _Hook_?" He tried not to sound too suspicious.

"I guess, yeah." Jenna frowned when she saw how flustered Peter looked, which was a surprise. "Why do you seem so upset?"

"Because… h-his father. Captain Hook. He had always been my nemesis- he even tried to steal Wendy from me, back when I brought her here… surely if she's told you about me, she's told you about _that_ pesky codfish. Long after Wendy left, I killed Hook. I killed James's father."

Suddenly, the name _Hook_ seemed to mean something to Jenna. How could she be so daft, not remembering this part of the legends? Jenna sighed. "But how could Captain Hook possibly have children?" She wondered aloud. "His ship was filled with only men, wasn't it?"

"Nope." Peter brushed back his hair casually with one hand, looking down at the ground to disguise the fact that his cheeks were beginning to flush. "There was one woman on the ship, and her name was Anna Patricks – they called her the ship wench. She died when James was born. Hooky died soon after, but that of course was on _my_ accord. I guess Smee, who worked for Hook, ended up raising the baby. But James is a baby no longer, you said?"

"No, he's not," Jenna agreed hastily. "So tell me, is James as evil as his father?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. We're not exactly friends." He paused for a moment, then said, more out of jealousy than wisdom, "Promise me you'll stay away from him. He's probably just like his codfish father."

"I will." Jenna bowed her head in disappointment, set the basket of berries down on the ground, and sat down on a mushroom seat.

Of _course_ James had seemed charming, Jenna realized. His father had been credited as being the most sinister of villains when on his politest behavior. The apple probably didn't fall far from the tree. Why hadn't she listened more carefully to his introduction?

* * *

James entered the dining area of the ship, in time to see Smee carrying a platter to the long table. He grinned fondly at his young ward, though surprised to see him returning already.

"James!" he exclaimed in greeting. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, Smee," James responded calmly. "It would seem that way."

"But _why_? Surely she wanted to stay and talk." Smee frowned slightly. "I always thought that girls love talking."

_That's why he's still never had a girlfriend, _James thought with a smirk. "I sensed she needed to be somewhere," he finally told the older man. "Besides, Smee, I didn't want to scare the poor girl away. I wanted to make sure she was worth the chase without actually chasing her."

"Ah." Smee paused, though inside he was bubbling with questions. "So, _is _she worth the chase?"

James smiled. "I might think so. I'm quite taken with her, actually, and we've only just met."

"It's so nice to see that you've found a girl you're interested in after all this time!" Smee exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. "I knew that Wendy would prove to be more than just a pretty face."

"Wendy? Smee, I don't know who you're referring to, but this girl tells me her name is Jenna. I have no reason to doubt her."

"Aye." He paused, confused at James' explanation, but nevertheless willing to overlook his lapse in memory. "Is she a smart girl, then?"

James shook his head. "I don't really know. As I said before, we didn't talk for very long. But she was quite pleasant to me; I'm sure she enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed hers. And she's beautiful. If I were worried about having an heir right now…"

"Oh, James… it's never too late for you to start worrying about that." Smee beamed at the boy. "A Hook must always have at least one male heir to take over after his death. That's why we've ventured so often in search of eligible girls, my boy. One day, not too far into the future, you'll want a suitable wife to live alongside you. You seem to take a great deal of interest in this girl, this Jenna, so I suggest you hold onto her. If she's new to Neverland, you may want to show her around."

James scowled. "Smee, you saw her with Peter earlier, didn't you? I like her and all, but knowing that she's with _him_, he'll want to keep her close. That filthy, disgusting…"

"James!" Smee interrupted, knowing that the boy would have uttered some expletives had he kept talking. "Er, perhaps this is fate's way of saying, then, that the time has come for you and Peter to forgive and forget." He sounded hopeful as he spoke.

Solemn as ever, James stood silent for a moment, before finally replying, "Pan and I can never be friends, Smee. I can never forgive him for what he's done to us. He killed my father. No- he stole my father from me." James took time to think about his last few words, when suddenly, a new idea came to mind. His tone changed. "Maybe, though, revenge is in order. _Maybe _this is fate's way of saying that the time has come for _me_ to steal something dear to Peter."

* * *

For dinner that evening, Jenna served the few berries she'd gathered earlier that day, as well as various other foods that had remained in the tree house from the day prior. As they ate, Jenna gave each boy leaves to use as napkins, and when they spilled, she cleaned up after them.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mother," one of the triplets, Chip, told her in admiration. "Really."

The boys stood up from the table and scurried to the floor in the gathering area, sitting cross-legged in a big group. Peter followed and sat beside Scar, who appeared to be the self-appointed leader and the "toughest" Lost Boy. Jenna watched in amusement but did not know what to say or do.

"Come, Jenna!" Peter exclaimed, motioning for her to join them. "I promised the boys a story. Wendy always used to tell stories."

"Who is Wendy?" Another triplet, Flint, asked, before his brothers told him to shut up.

"A story?" Jenna smiled softly. "Okay. Here's an adventure for my brave sons to hear." She stood up straight, facing them. "Once upon a time, in a place called Neverland, there was a boy named Peter, who never wanted to grow up…"

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _Tallemera Rane, Candelabra, Lady Radcliffe, hefalump, Blackcat69, lexxx42, Shoppinshortii, girly, Blondie Hair, Yuki Asao, _and_kuyaga_.


	11. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse?

**Author Note**: Thank you for all the great feedback. Sorry for the long lapses between updates. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Over the next week, Jenna and Peter grew closer as friends. Peter introduced her to Neverland, helping her improve on flying and teaching her to hunt for real food on one occasion. In turn, Jenna told Peter and the Lost Boys stories – some original tales she had conjured completely on her own, while others were classics that she had merely embellished.

Tinkerbell was obviously jealous that she was no longer the center of attention, but hardly anyone cared at the time. She donated her fairy dust – reluctantly, of course – but spent most of her time sulking inside the tree house.

Jenna began to notice that she really didn't miss James after their first (and seemingly last) meeting, but that Peter was a great deal of fun to hang out with. Obviously, she needed a friend, and he filled the requirements.

She also realized that she had no desire to return home for a long time. Jenna knew that the temptations of Neverland were already beginning to work their way in, but she felt that those temptations would do her no harm.

But could things remain this happy_forever_?

"You know what I want to teach you?"

Peter flew several feet ahead of Jenna as he asked this question. It was a rather sweltering summer afternoon, and the sun seemed to be working its charm throughout Neverland, keeping all inhabitants nice and hot.

"How to dance?" Jenna guessed with a laugh, knowing her response was an incorrect one. She wondered what the real answer was. "Seriously, what _do_ you want to teach me?"

Peter motioned downward, and the two of them descended toward the ground. "I want to teach you," he told her slowly, "how to sword-fight."

Jenna grinned. "That would definitely be a new experience for me." She brushed back a strand of hair out of her face, as they landed on the ground. "But where are the swords, Peter?"

Smacking his forehead with one hand, Peter groaned. "I forgot!" he exclaimed, annoyed at his forgetfulness. "I can't believe it… I wanted to teach you for so long!" He paused for a moment. "You want to, right?"

"Yes." Jenna nodded. "That is, if you're willing to go back for swords. I can go with you, if you want."

Peter crossed his arms. "I'd rather you stay here. It'll be much quicker for me to go alone." With those words, he lifted off the ground and began to fly back to the tree house.

Smiling softly, Jenna watched as Peter disappeared into the distance. She stood facing in that same direction, her mind so unfocused on her actual surroundings that she didn't even notice the extremely attractive boy who stood beside her.

"Have you come here simply to stare at the sky?" he asked, with a small hint of teasing in his voice.

Startled, Jenna jumped, unaware of another presence. She spun around to see James standing nearby, watching her intently. Her heart began to beat faster.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jenna Parker," James told her, his tone now expressing concern. "Did I startle you?" He held out his hand to try and help calm her, which she took somewhat reluctantly.

"I- um, yeah, actually," Jenna admitted, her cheeks flushing bright red. She stopped to regain composure. "Oh- and just call me Jenna. Or Jen, if you prefer; either is fine, really." She felt flustered, but to seem confident, she squeezed his hand tightly.

"As you wish, Jenna." James paused for a moment, combing his free hand through his hair nonchalantly. "Where have you been, anyway? I've not seen you since our first meeting, and that was long ago."

Jenna opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound could come out, Peter appeared behind her holding two swords, appearing upset.

"Who _are_ you?" he demanded at once, referring to James. "If you've done anything to hurt her, I've got swords, and I'll use them."

At that time, Jenna realized that she and James were still holding hands. Her movements hasty, she dropped her hand from his at once, and nervously crossed her arms.

"Oh, Peter Pan," James greeted him with a slight sneer. "You underestimate me. I would never harm such a lovely girl as Jenna." He chuckled. "Anyway, you wanted to fight me, Pan? It's a pity I left my sword on the ship. I'm quite skilled at it, myself."

Jenna cut in. "Peter, he wasn't trying to hurt me, okay? And please, you guys, I don't want to see you get into a fight." She paused for a moment, looking back and forth between the two boys. "Wait, do you two know each other already?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "He appears to know my name, but I've never seen him in my life."

"You don't remember me, Pan?" James smirked. "I should think you would, considering the circumstances, or do you go off killing people's fathers _every_ day?"

Peter had to think about that for a moment. "You're James," he finally said. "James Hook. But- but how – you've changed so much since I last saw you."

"Really? I was thinking exactly the opposite of you. Perhaps you don't remember me because I was still an infant during the one time we crossed paths." James paused. "I have a strong memory, though, and I can see now… you're exactly the same as you were."

"But we're in Neverland, James – how did you manage to grow older, when I've stayed this way for longer than I can remember?"

Jenna had been wondering the same as Peter.

"There are many secrets of Neverland that you have yet to discover, Pan," James informed him. He turned to Jenna. "If you ever want to learn these secrets, you can feel free to visit me on the Jolly Roger and ask me anything you like."

"She doesn't want to go there with you, you son of a codfish," Peter said, his voice slow and quiet. "If she has any questions, she can ask me. Now I was going to go teach her how to use a sword in case she's stuck alone somewhere with someone like you. Your father was a bad person, and you'll be too."

Jenna stood there helplessly, not wanting to cut in at the wrong moment. She merely listened to the two boys arguing, and hoped that she, of all people, wasn't the cause of the dispute.

"Very well, then," James finally said, trying to ignore the insults aimed at him. "I'll let you two go." He looked back at Jenna again. "My offer stands, in case you change your mind." And with those final words, he disappeared into the distance. Jenna watched him leave, her eyes following his every move. She'd repeated the same action for both boys, both times unknowingly at first, and she wasn't sure why.

"Come on, Jenna." Peter took her hand and led her in the other direction.

Though part of her wanted to break free from Peter's grip and apologize to James for being somewhat cold with him earlier, another part of her wanted Peter to never let her go.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _DanishGirl, lexxx42, Tallemera Rane, Blackcat69, Candelabra, girly, Lady Radcliffe, hefalump, Fairytale Dreamer, Blondie Hair, _and_BabyGooGoo2_ for your reviews on Chapter 10. Hope you like Chapter 11! 


	12. A Bout of Fresh Air

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the great support in Chapter 11. I think you'll like the drama that's about to ensue!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Life is good,_ Jenna thought to herself, as she concluded the story she'd just told the Lost Boys. It was the old tale of Aladdin and the magic lamp, a tale that Jenna had always particularly enjoyed telling with a certain flourish. Brimming with pride, she grinned sheepishly when she saw the boys clap at the finale.

"That was neat, Mother!" Chip, the self-appointed leader of the three triplets, exclaimed with a laugh, now turning to his brothers, who expressed their agreement as well. Even Scar, who always tried to keep his emotions a mystery, displayed signs of approval on his face.

In fact, the only boy who did not seem quite as excited about this story was Klutzy, though he never seemed as animated as the others. He nodded his head, but Jenna knew that Klutzy did not care for the story all that much.

Oddly enough, he had grown to be Jenna's favorite of the Lost Boys – perhaps because of the important thoughts he always added to conversations, or because of the quiet but strong opinions he occasionally shared. He often reminded Jenna of herself… soft-spoken, careful, almost a shy person, though not the type that one would want to mess around with by any means.

Jenna decided to vocalize what she'd been thinking. "Klutzy… you don't seem too happy- are you all right? Did you not like the story?"

Klutzy sat in silence for a moment, apparently to contemplate everything he wanted to say. "The story," he told her after the pause, "was fine. But I have a question – something I wanted to know."

"Yes?" Jenna asked, patiently awaiting his question.

"Well," Klutzy began, "I've been noticing that most of your stories seem to end with something along the lines of everyone living happily ever after. But do things always end that well? What about the villain – is his life happy in the end, too?"

Jenna did not know how to answer that. "I guess I've never really thought of that, have I?" she told him. "I suppose he's learned the error of his ways, and because of that, he's allowed to have a happy ending too." It was a mere guess, but it was the best that Jenna could come up with.

"Right." Klutzy looked down at the ground, not very believing. "I guess that could happen."

Before Jenna could say anything else, Peter burst inside. "Lunch!" he exclaimed, holding a variety of food items that Jenna could not make out. He gave everything to Scar, who found a decent area to set the food down. "You hungry?" he asked Jenna, grinning.

"Not really," Jenna responded with a weak smile. "I think I'm going to go out, take a walk."

"Oh." Peter's face fell. "Do you want me to go with you, then?"

"Nah, no thanks. I just need the fresh air, Peter."

Before Peter could try and make her change her mind, Jenna headed outside. She loved the companionship, but right now she just wanted to think.

* * *

"Aye, James." Smee stood in the kitchen of the ship, stirring a pot of soup he had just thrown together, adjusting a strap to his apron. "How're things going with that lovely girl?"

James frowned, crossing his arms in annoyance. "She's not interested, Smee," he responded dejectedly, wishing Smee had not asked. "She's clearly in love with Peter. Every time I talk to her, her mind is off somewhere else, and when Peter shows up, she seems to snap back into reality."

"Oh, James," Smee chuckled, setting the soup spoon down for a moment. "That's because she hasn't gotten to know you. The girl hasn't been here for long, James, so I doubt she's even known Peter long enough to love him. You, my boy, need to find her when she's alone, when Peter's doing something else. Find some distraction to keep_him_ busy, if you must. But if you want that girl to fall in love with you, be everything Peter is not - a gentleman." He paused for a moment. "I wish your father was still here to tell you this. The good Captain always knew how to attract women, rest his soul."

Furrowing his brow in concern, James couldn't help but inwardly agree with Smee. Though there were hardly ever women aboard the Jolly Roger – only his own mother, many years ago – he'd certainly heard stories from Smee about the women they'd encountered on their many voyages while Captain Hook was still alive. James knew from instinct that his father would have been the better of the two to consult about his issues with a particular girl… unless, of course, he wanted to scare her off. Smee would have been satisfactory with that.

"I'm going," James suddenly announced, "for a walk. It's a nice day out. I could take some time to clear my mind."

When he did step outside though, he hadn't the foggiest idea that Jenna would be standing nearby.

* * *

"Do you come here often?"

Spinning around, Jenna's heart raced out of control. Why did it always seem_someone_ was sneaking up on her?

"You startled me, James," she told him finally, her heart still pounding. "I didn't know anyone else was there."

"I apologize for that," James replied nonchalantly. After a brief pause, he spoke once more. "Are you meeting Peter out here?"

Jenna shook her head hastily. "No," she confided, "I sort of needed to take an afternoon away from everything. You know what that's like, when you just need a break because of spending too much time doing the same thing?"

"I think I know exactly what you're talking about." James smiled warmly at her, his eyes understanding. "Do you have time? We could talk for a while, if you don't mind."

_How can I not?_ she wondered to herself, already beginning to lose herself in those eyes.

"I'd like that." Jenna nodded with a smile, allowing James to take her hand and lead her behind the trees. "Where are we going, anyway?"

James made his way through the shrubs and plants and wildlife, back toward the lake, where the dock was firmly established. The two children could see the Jolly Roger ship, located in plain sight, and miles and miles of water.

Jenna's eyes widened at the sight of the Jolly Roger. "This is where you live, then?" she inquired in amazement. "_Nice_."

"Thank you. I'm told that my father built it, but I guess I wouldn't know… do you want to sit down?" James pointed down at the dock, motioning for a place to sit.

"Sure." Jenna bent down onto her knees, swung her legs around, and sat so that her feet nearly reached the water. James sat beside her, careful that his black boots did not get wet.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now," James told her, looking into Jenna's eyes intently, "ever since we first met."

"Same here!" Jenna smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "You usually catch me when I'm totally pressed for time, though. But I have time now."

James beamed. "Let's start from the beginning, Jenna. What brings you here, if I may ask?"

"Well, I guess you could call it a family tradition," Jenna explained with a laugh. "My great-grandmother Wendy came with Peter to Neverland many years ago, with her brothers John and Michael. They all came because they didn't want to grow up, but realized in the end that returning to London – that's a part of my world – was best for them. Long story short, Peter flew by my house one night when I was in a huge fight with my parents, and I asked him to bring me here."

"What were you fighting about?" James wondered aloud.

"Oh, it's complicated… They just expected certain things of me. They wanted me to grow up when I really wasn't ready." Jenna bit her lip. "I hope this isn't totally boring you."

"Not at all," James laughed. "It's interesting, really. I'm sure your life was far different, where you came from."

"Much," Jenna agreed. "Back home, adults are in charge of _everything_ that happens."

"Do you miss it?" James asked. "Not the adult authorities, of course, but other than that - do you miss your life back in your other world?"

Jenna paused for a moment. She hadn't really thought of it much lately, but there were certain things she did miss about Florida and her life back home – for one thing, modern privileges, but also, she missed the people in her life. She missed Allie and her quirky, boy-crazy habits, and she missed Adam, though she was confused about him right now. Would they be considered boyfriend and girlfriend, if and when Jenna returned to her old home? Would they still have feelings for each other by the time Jenna saw him again? Everything was such a mess right now, and being away from the situation actually made it more difficult to solve.

"I guess I sort of do," Jenna finally replied. "I mean, I have friends back home who I've known practically my entire life, and now I don't know if I'll ever see them again. But I don't think I want to leave Neverland soon, either."

"Good," James told her, "because if you left, I know I'd miss you, and we've hardly known one another." He smiled at her, hoping not to come across too forward.

Jenna blushed, wondering if James really meant that. They barely knew each other, and yet she seemed to feel that there was a connection between them. She grinned sheepishly, forcing her eyes not to be glued to her the ground.

"Thanks, James," she responded finally. "I'd miss you, too."

James reached his hand out toward and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Jenna's ear, stroking her cheek. He slid closer to her, close enough so that their faces were barely inches apart. "Is this all right?" he asked, his voice near a whisper, as though it were all a dream and that if his voice was louder by even a decibel, everyone would finally wake up.

Jenna felt a chill down her spine – a good chill, no less. She wanted to sit on the dock forever, looking into the green of James's eyes, to be swallowed by these emerald pools for eternity. It was a more powerful emotion than she'd ever felt when she looked at Adam, or really, when she looked at anyone. Slowly, she nodded her head. "It's perfect," she said in a quiet voice, her smile soft.

"Good." James moved in closer, and Jenna had the feeling that he was about to kiss her. But as she leaned in toward him, she heard a call from overhead. "Jenna!"

Backing away at once, Jenna looked up toward the sky. Peter hovered above them, his expression twisted in a mixture of anger and sadness. "I knew it," he said dejectedly, though Jenna and James could both hear him, as he flew off in the other direction.

"Peter!" Jenna called back, watching his figure disappear. "Come back – let me explain!"

She looked longingly back at James, then again toward the sky, and moaned. "He's my friend… let me go talk to him. I'll see you soon?"

"Sure. Take your time." James watched as Jenna stood up and ran in the direction that Peter had flown off in.

Jenna called out to Peter, running toward the tree house, where she knew he would probably end up, as fast as she possibly could, but now when she looked into the sky, he was no longer there.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**Thank you to my faithful reviewers… _hefalump, Lady Radcliffe, lexxx42, Candelabra, Tallemera Rane, DanishGirl, Blondie Hair, _and _kuyaga._


	13. Left at the Dock

Author Note: Yay for a new update! Let me know who you think Jenna should be with – Peter, James, or Adam. I've been toying with her emotions a lot in this story and it's only going to get worse, so… I'd love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It didn't take Jenna a very long time to find him.

He was sitting outside the Tree House when Jenna arrived in search of him. It was the first place she'd chosen to look.

"Peter!" Jenna cried, rushing to him, taking a seat beside the boy. As Peter began to stand up in silence, looking for somewhere to escape to, Jenna grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back down toward the ground. "Wait," she pleaded softly. "Please."

"For_what_?" Peter protested, pulling his hand out of hers but remaining seated. "For you to explain what you were doing with that codfish right now?"

Jenna's eyes, widening in shock, bore into his cerulean ones. _I've never noticed how blue his eyes are_, she thought to herself. "Don't call him that," she told him softly. "James is not the monster his father was. He's just a boy… just like you."

Peter crossed his arms in annoyance. "Not like me," he retorted stubbornly. "Never like me."

Jenna smiled sadly to herself. Frustrating as it was, she loved how stubborn – and perhaps how unlike James – Peter could be at times. "Maybe not," she agreed finally, shaking her head slowly. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Peter. I really am."

"Then why did you do it?" Peter wanted to know. "Why did you thimble him?"

"Thimble?" Jenna tried to figure it out using context clues, but wasn't sure if Peter was referring to anything perverted or not. That was her natural reaction to the random things that most boys said – even though Peter was not "most boys."

"You know." Now Peter's cheeks flushed deeply, and he looked at the ground as he spoke. _Pan, you're pink! _He couldn't help but think this to himself, even if it was once spoken by his nemesis. "That thing, that thing you were doing with him. Where you had your… uh… lips, you know, on his, and you were… yeah."

"Oh." It was Jenna's turn to blush, finally understanding what Peter was having trouble articulating. "But Peter, I didn't thimble him. I swear to you, I didn't."

"But you were about to!"

The two of them sat in silence for a brief time; both contemplating what they ought to say next, though neither was coming up with much.

Finally, Peter spoke again. "So… I asked you a question. Why did you_almost_ thimble him?"

Jenna sighed, running a hand through her hair as a nervous habit. Why _did_ she nearly kiss James? What was she attracted to – his looks, or his charm?

She shook her head. "I don't know, Peter," she told him truthfully. "It just sort of happened. Or, well, almost did. But you know what I mean, right?"

He didn't. Topics of that nature were never in his interest.

"We're still friends, right?" Jenna asked, cocking her head to the side. As much as she was attracted to James, she wanted to maintain a friendly relationship with Peter first and foremost – after all, he was the one who brought her here, and without him, she could never return to her home. Not only that, but Jenna actually cared about Peter's feelings, even if he could be a little pompous at times.

Peter nodded. "Of course," he replied, patting Jenna on the shoulder reassuringly. "You're a great mother to the Boys. And we need you." He stood up slowly and stretched out his arms, motioning for Jenna to come hither. "Just don't do it again, all right?"

Jenna smiled. "Sure," she responded, standing up finally. She followed Peter into the Tree House, and stood in place for a moment as she let the door shut behind her. "Hey, Peter?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes, Jenna?"

Before she could possibly say no to her impulses, Jenna flung her arms around Peter's neck in a friendly embrace. She didn't know why she was being so forward, but she did want Peter to know she appreciated his acceptance to her apology.

Finally, she let him go. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

James was still sitting on the dock, when Smee departed the ship and headed toward him.

"So, how'd it go, boy?" Smee asked in a hearty tone, a rosy tint to his cheeks. He smiled as he said this, not noticing the somewhat dejected expression on James's face until after the fact.

"She's gone." James looked down at the clear water, still able to see his reflection. "I had her here, and then she was gone."

"But she only left for a little while?" Smee inquired, his voice filled with hope.

James shook his head. "It's been a good couple of hours and she still hasn't returned." He crossed his arms in a gloomy manner, annoyed with the situation. "She was with me, Smee… there was a connection- I know it… and then Peter saw us together, and of course the boy was jealous. He'd never admit it- but I saw the envy in his eyes at that moment. Kind of another thing that makes me feel so alive when I'm with her – knowing the conflict it brings upon Peter," he added thoughtfully.

"So, Jenna went to look for Peter because she didn't want to harm the friendship?" Smee wanted to know. He took a seat next to the Hook boy, and patted him on the back in a fatherly gesture.

"She said she'd be back." James looked up now, trying not to feel so disappointed with the world. As much as he loved to torment Peter, James did feel a strong attraction toward Jenna – even after meeting her only a few times. "I've met a lot of girls, Smee… from all over this world, and none of them have been able to say no to James Hook. But when I finally meet the one that I'm most interested in, she's in love with my enemy." He paused for a moment. "Can I choose _not_ to have an heir, then, if this is what I have to face?"

"What have I always told you, James? First of all, don't hold grudges –your father, may his soul rest in peace, did just that. Secondly, never give up something if you truly want it. You _need_ an heir… your father requested it in his will… but if you think this girl could be the one, I don't want you to let her go so quickly." Smee beamed, proud of the pep talk he had just given.

"What do I do?" James turned to his guardian, his eyes pleading. For once, James was actually asking Smee for advice concerning females… neither believed they would live to see the day. "I know I want her, but what do I do?"

Smee smiled. Brimming with pride, he knew that opportunities to work as "father and son" would only come once in a blue moon, and it seemed like this would be one of those times.

"Well," Smee told him reassuringly, "we'll just have to devise a plan."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank _hefalump, Lady Radcliffe, Candelabra, sarah, Tallemera Rane, Blondie Hair, lexxx42, DnL4EVR, Yuki Asao, ShoppinShortii, Blackcat69, _and _kuyaga_ for their reviews on Chapter 12. Snaps for you! 


	14. The Secret

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Sorry for such a_ long_ wait on this chapter! I'm ecstatic that you've enjoyed the last one, though… I can't wait to see what you think of this. Heh. I feel so devious with all my little plans for the story! My gratitude goes out to those of you who let me know what you were thinking about who Jenna ends up with. I was surprised to see a pretty equal number of voters for all _three_ candidates! XD Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I want to take you somewhere amazing," Peter said to Jenna one afternoon, floating just above the water on his back. They were sitting out on that beautiful day, Jenna seated at the peaceful ocean shore, as the two friends talked of many things.

"Amazing?" Jenna raised her eyebrows. Everything about _this_ was amazing – the freedom, the landscape, the people. She blushed at the mere thought of James and Peter, who had been the two most prominent guys in her life as of late. "What place could _possibly _be more amazing than Neverland, Peter? That is, of course, other than your secret hideaway," she teased, grinning over at him. She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.

"Shush, Jenna – I _told_ you not to say anything about it!" Peter played along, noting the sarcasm in her voice. "We could have spies, you know, listening in on us."

Jenna shook her head and laughed. "Well, then, we wouldn't want them to hear our devious plans, would we?" she asked.

"Of course not," Peter replied with a grin, flying over to where Jenna sat, and hovered over her. "Gee, Jenna, you're catching on so quickly, it's scaring me."

"It's about time something scared you!" Jenna exclaimed, her eyes brightening. She sat up straighter and looked up at him.

"It takes a lot to scare me," he called out to her boastfully, ascending higher into the air, as he showed off with a few flips and turns, and then rocketed back down toward Jenna. He was now even closer to her than he'd been before. "And you won't be getting away with it, I'll tell you that."

Their faces were now inches apart, and Jenna gulped. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she knew she'd eventually have to speak before things became awkward. "So…" she began, trying to keep the conversation flowing. "What do you plan on doing about it, then?"

Peter didn't seem to notice her discomfort or the fact that he hovered too close to her. He _did _suddenly acquire a strange pit feeling in his stomach, but he figured it was because he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Ignoring the odd sensation, he grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her off the ground.

Now hovering in the air, Jenna raised her eyebrows, bewildered as to what they were doing. "Um, Peter?" she asked, her voice an octave higher. She was afraid as to what might happen. Jenna muttered to herself, "What the --- AHHHHHHH!"

She never finished what she had begun to say, though, because right then, Peter swooped down and dunked her into the water. He let go of her hand.

Rising out of the water at full speed, Jenna accelerated toward Peter, shaking the excess of water out of her hair.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, dragging him down to the water. Within moments, the two friends were laughing and splashing and flying around with one another, while at the same time absorbing the perfection of everything around them at that point.

Everything was beautiful, and both Peter and Jenna wished life could forever remain that way.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, James paced back and forth in his room, while Smee sat down in a chair. For once, it seemed, James was the neurotic one of the two, and it was not supposed to be like that.

"What am I going to do?" he asked quietly, his tone almost depressed. Peering out the window with his binoculars, he spotted Peter and Jenna playing around in the water. "She deserves better."

"Right you are!" Smee chimed in, a rosy tint to his cheeks. "Who_wouldn't_ prefer a strapping young lad such as yourself?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really have this sort of problem on a day-to-day basis." He sighed, setting the binoculars down on the night table, as he continued to pace the room. "Never is a girl out of my reach."

"Oh, enough of this – quit wallowing in self-pity!" Smee exclaimed, standing up at once. "You'll get nowhere, and that's not what you want, is it?"

"What I want," James murmured, "is her. Weren't you the one who told me that a Hook gets what a Hook wants?"

"You've misquoted me, my boy!" Smee laughed, clapping his hands. "I told you that a Hook gets what a Hook _deserves_. You can only deserve something … or some_one_, in your case … if you work to achieve that goal."

Another sigh escaped James's mouth. "I don't know how, Smee," he said in a defeatist attitude. "I really don't. I've tried and failed. I have everything to offer her that Pan lacks – _everything_. I know she's mature enough to appreciate it all, and yet by coming here with Pan, she obviously refuses to grow up." He paused for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Unless…"

"Unless she's really Tinkerbell in a cleverly strategic disguise?" Smee guessed, his voice almost hopeful. "Unless her actions are all controlled by the little Lost Boys? Unless she's just been a part of our imagination?"

James shook his head. "Be serious, Smee," he reprimanded gently. "I was actually thinking that perhaps she doesn't want to grow up at all. Perhaps there is a part of her that really does wish to grow up. She's just scared- she doesn't know how."

Smee looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his chin as if to prompt more questioning. "Makes sense," he said slowly, nodding his head. "But even so, what does that do for us?"

James smirked. "Don't you get it, Smee? Growing up- it's one of the many aspects of life that Pan has no control over. If my theories are right, then I have something I can use to lure Jenna over to our side."

A smile appeared on Smee's face. "So… what you're saying is… you're going to unleash…"

"Yes." James paused, before grinning triumphantly. "Hooks' Secret."

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**I would like to thank my lovely reviewers – _Yuki Asao, Hefalump, DanishGirl, MoonPixie86, Blinded One, Lady Radcliffe, Blondie Hair, JESSEK, Daniel-radcliffes-girl, BEATLESROCKSODOESHP, lexxx42, BlackCat69, _and _ShoppinShortii._


	15. Beneath the Stars

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Each chapter, it seems I'm always apologizing to you guys, and this one is no different. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update – I really am. I've been busy, and for a while, I thought I'd lost interest in this story altogether, but now, I'm ready to keep writing. I promise that I'll finish writing this story, no matter how long it takes. I actually have ideas for a sequel brewing in the back of my mind, so if you're interested, let me know! Enjoy Chapter 15!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

As the sky slowly darkened, Jenna watched the Lost Boys drift off to sleep, looking at them with almost a motherly protectiveness. She'd grown to love these boys during her stay in Neverland, and now, picturing life back home was becoming more and more difficult. What was once planned as a quick escape from reality had actually become Jenna's reality.

Not only had Jenna become attached to the Lost Boys and her new life, but she found herself feeling this way for Peter as well. Granted, his cockiness and occasionally extreme immaturity were enough to drive her up a wall at times, but Jenna couldn't imagine things any other way.

"Are you ready, then?" Peter asked, snapping Jenna out of her thoughts. "I had something to show you, remember?"

Jenna laughed, and gave him a nod. Of course she remembered – how could she not? Peter had mentioned something of the sort earlier that day, and he had never implemented a gesture like that in the past. They had fun together, splashing in the water and flying around aimlessly, but the mystery of Peter's surprise still occupied a corner of Jenna's mind.

"Now, what did you want to show me?" Jenna asked, a grin playing her lips. "It was your secret hideaway, wasn't it?"

Peter, laughing, grabbed her by the hand. With Peter leading the way, they bolted out of the tree house, and into the night sky. "Maybe," he answered finally.

Soaring through the air, Jenna looked down and watched as the animals below curled up and fell asleep. She couldn't help but smile, and wondered if that was what Peter wanted her to see.

After a while longer of flying, they slowly began to descend to the ground, but Jenna noticed nothing out of the ordinary in this area. There were trees, obviously, but none caught her attention in particular. Were they looking for a river to splash around in again? A place to bring the Lost Boys? She did not know, but she was anxious to find out.

Once they landed softly in the grass, Peter did the most peculiar thing – he lay down on his stomach, and appeared to be looking through the bark of a tree. Jenna cocked her head and watched him, waiting for an explanation. She received none.

"What are you doing?" she asked finally, prompting him to fill her in on why he was lying there. "Are you feeling okay?"

Peter merely turned to look at Jenna, and smiled at her. He patted the ground next to him. "Come see for yourself," he said to her, his voice quiet, as though trying not to disrupt something.

Jenna shrugged and lay down on her stomach as well, trying not to notice how close she and Peter really were. They were friends – they'd felt fairly comfortable being this close before – but for some reason right now, Jenna felt slightly embarrassed.

She peered behind the tree roots and saw copious specks of light floating amongst each other. When she pressed her ear close to the roots, she could hear a soft twinkling – a twinkling which seemed to become louder as its melody carried on. Jenna looked closer and realized what the specks of light were: fairies. The sight was beautiful, and the thought of a large number of fairies having some sort of an event (a ball, perhaps?) intrigued her.

Catching Peter's gaze, Jenna smiled delicately. In turn, he stood up slowly and floated into the air. He bowed to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Jenna followed him as he ascended slightly off the ground, and curtsied (a bit awkwardly, considering it was something she hardly did). She giggled softly. "I'd love to."

She moved slightly closer to Peter, placing one hand in his, and the other on his shoulder. Peter paused, as if the entire concept was foreign to him, but he took her hand and set his other on the side of her waist. He smiled.

As they moved to a slow dance, they floated higher into the air, trying out new spins as they went on. Jenna had never taken a ballroom dance class before, but here she suddenly felt at ease, as though she'd done this her entire life. She twirled in the air, into Peter's arms and out again, keeping the fairies' harmony in her mind.

The music slowed and softened, and the two friends began to descend to the ground once more. As everything finally quieted, the two stood wordlessly by the tree, unsure of what to do next. Their eyes were focused on other points in this forest – such as tree branches, leaves on the ground, and stars in the sky – but occasionally, one would take a brief look at the other, smile softly, and turn quickly before the other knew they were looking.

After a long silence, Peter finally spoke.

"Jenna?" He cleared his throat. "You won't …. I mean, you're not …. Was that all real to you?"

Jenna gave him a sheepish look. "Um.. I'm not really sure what you mean."

Peter tried again. "That wasn't just make-believe, was it? You really believe in… all of this? That you're here in Neverland and that everything that's happened so far wasn't just in your imagination?"

Jenna turned her full attention to Peter. "Of course not," she responded, looking into his eyes. "Every moment in Neverland is real to me, Peter. Why do you ask?"

Peter shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder…" He trailed off.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if all of this is a dream. My memory probably isn't as good as yours, and even though there are things I'll never forget, I wonder if they were real. Like Wendy… we had so much fun, but I don't remember her as well as I did. I want to remember, Jenna, I really do. And sometimes I can't tell dreams and memories apart."

Jenna nodded. They each took a seat under the tree, leaning against its bark. "I'm really sorry, Peter," she said to him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "I hope you believe me when I say that all of this is real."

"I hope you're right," Peter said, looking over at her almost gratefully. "It feels like a dream because nobody ever stays with me, and then there you are, still here in Neverland. The Lost Boys left me … I've got new ones, but I miss my old Boys sometimes. Michael and John left me. Wendy… I let her leave me, too. But I don't want you to ever leave, Jenna. I don't want this to be just a dream."

Jenna felt her eyes well up, but she didn't allow any tears to fall. Knowing that Peter felt this way had a powerful impact on her, but she didn't know what to tell him or how to express what she was feeling. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, and the two friends sat there in silence, gazing out at the stars.

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!** I'm sorry these couldn't be more detailed, but I really wanted to get the chapter up tonight, so that I wouldn't leave you guys hanging any longer! So I would just like to thank _Lady Radcliffe_, _Blackcat69_, _AngelicPirate_, _Daniel-radcliffes-girl_, _BEATLESROCKSHARDSODOESHP_, _blackcoat-245_, _kuyaga_, _Tallemera Rane_, _hefalump_, _BEATLESROCKSODOESHP_, _Orlando lover 1210_, _TinkerbellsTwin13_, and _lexxx42_. I think Chapter 14 received the most reviews yet! I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy my story – even if Chapter 15 wasn't as great as I planned it! 


	16. Schemers and Dreamers

**AUTHOR NOTE:** I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise! It's nearly three months since my last update, and I apologize profusely once again. For a while, I was updating my other stories continuously, and I wish I didn't put this one on hold. I hope you continue to read, and that you like this chapter, though! Normally I'd leave acknowledgements at the end, but since there's this totally _rad_new feature where I can message my reviewers, you should all look forward to receiving your acknowledgments via message instead. I'm still going to put your usernames at the end, though! XD Enjoy the chapter! And I hope you review!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

With the birds chirping overhead, Peter yawned and woke up, trying to remember why he was sleeping under a tree instead of inside it, and where he was. _This isn't my tree, is it?_, he wondered, forgetting his purpose for sleeping where he did. _Where are the Lost Boys_?

Glancing around, he suddenly noticed a girl's head on his shoulder. _Jenna_, he thought to himself, taking a moment to really look at her. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed and expression serene. Part of Peter wanted to wake her up and take her to sword fight or to see the boys, but another part wanted to just stay here and watch her. Unsure of what to do, he stayed where he was and stroked Jenna's dark locks of hair; not knowing what had just come over him.

* * *

Young James sat in the main room of his ship, using his binoculars to see what took place so far away from him. In the distance, he saw Peter and Jenna were lying under a tall tree, and, from what he could tell, asleep. Perhaps he detected slight movement, but for the most part, all James saw were the two snuggled somewhat close together.

"Ah, James, my boy!" Smee greeted him heartily, entering the room in his striped pajamas. "You're up earlier than expected!" He offered a warm smile, before catching glimpse of what James was doing. "What're you looking at with the binoculars? Not spying, I hope?"

"Oh, not at all, Smee," James responded, his voice a bit more optimistic than usual. "I'm merely looking out for a friend."

Smee laughed jovially. "Is this true? You made a friend, then?" He patted his late comrade's son on the back. "Or is it just the lovely Wendy girl you fixated yourself on before? I do hope you're not startling her."

James shook his head. "Her name is Jenna. And I'm not startling her… she's asleep, and even if she was awake, she could never see me distinctly as I can her."

"Ah._Stalking_, then?"

"Absolutely not!" James protested. "Stalking requires movement, from both parties, really, and the farthest I've moved was from my quarters to this room."

"Perhaps there is no word for what you're doing," Smee replied, "but you must admit that it's a bit intrusive, eh?"

James smiled lightly. "She'll thank me in the long run." He turned back to the binoculars and continued to watch for anything new to take place.

Smee snatched the binoculars and took his own peek through them. "My, these lenses do see a good far way from here!" he remarked. He paused for a moment to analyze what he was seeing. "Why, James, this development certainly doesn't look good in your favor, eh?" He frowned, setting the binoculars on the table.

James shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Smee," he declared, crossing his arms defiantly. "If Pan is anything like you've told me, then the relationship will probably go no further because he'll be afraid to let it become so. I've watched Jenna for a while; and assuming my analysis is correct, she _will_ want things to go further."

Smee cocked his head to the side. "With all due respect, James, I don't see what you're trying to prove there."

"Jenna and Pan have different interests in mind," James continued. "Jenna wants an easy escape from home, but knowing her, she also doesn't want to leave everything behind. Peter wants Jenna to be on his side of everything, but what would he do with her? They'll play with swords, and tell tales of fantasy, and practice flying. There is so much more than that."

Smee shrugged. "And what if playing swords and telling tales of fantasy is what intrigues this girl?"

"The intrigue will wear off soon. She will become jaded by it, when she's seen enough. If I must, I'll feign an interest in all of that too, if I need it to help me lure her over. She and that fairy-loving savage are undoubtedly at the peak of their relationship. Things should go downhill soon. And when that happens, I'll be waiting."

There was a pause in the conversation, and then Smee finally spoke. "It seems like you've really thought this through."

James smiled coldly. "I have. A Hook gets what a Hook deserves, and I'm making sure this holds true."

"That's the spirit!" Smee exclaimed, his cheeks rosy. "This reminds me - have you thought about how you'll use Hooks' Secret to your advantage?"

James nodded. "As you know, Hooks' Secret holds the key to growing up in Neverland. With it, Jenna could grow up at the rate she pleases, as fast or as slowly as she wishes. However, does she know how to do this? No. Does Peter? No. I am the only one who has Hooks' Secret to offer Jenna. I am the only one who knows it. If nothing else, this should attract her to the _Jolly Roger_."

James cackled slightly, then grasped his binoculars and returned to his prior spying.

* * *

_Jenna found herself lifting into the air, circling faster, faster, faster, until she was amongst the sky. She floated through the vivid clouds, and as she did, she saw faces of the people in her life, past and present. She could hear voices as her mind shifted through different scenes._

"_I guess you're too busy pining over _Adam_ to even think about this Jordan-Jacob-Johnny-whatever kid," Allie Cohen's voice echoed as her face appeared on a cloud._

"_Allie told me about you. What you think of me, I mean," Adam said oh-so-eloquently._

"_He looks like a juvenile delinquent to me," Daniel Parker repeated, speaking of Adam._

"_Before we give you responsibilities, you need to learn to grow up first!" Elizabeth Parker wagged her finger at her daughter as she flew on by._

"_Forget your parents. Forget everything. Just fly away with me," Peter urged Jenna._

"_I would have surely remembered a girl as beautiful as you." James shot her a charming grin._

"_How did you manage to grow older, when I've stayed this way for longer than I can remember?" Peter asked._

"_There are many secrets of Neverland that you have yet to discover," James said._

"_She doesn't want to go with you, you son of a codfish!" Peter exclaimed._

"_Is this all right?" James asked, and Jenna remembered his face being so close to hers._

_She heard her own voice. "James is not the monster his father was. He's just a boy… just like you."_

"_It takes a lot to scare me," Peter called boastfully to her from higher in the air._

_As Jenna flew up toward Peter to try and chase him in the air, he disappeared and another vision came from the night before. Peter was more distraught than Jenna had ever seen him – and in the broad daylight, looking back at this memory was only easier to see._

"_I don't want you to ever leave, Jenna," Peter told her, his eyes big and almost childlike, yet so serious. "I don't want this to be just a dream."_

_Jenna longed to reach out and comfort him, but she knew it was only a memory and she'd done what she could do. Suddenly, the wind spun her around to a new vision, something she had never seen before._

_There she stood, wearing a beautiful dress she did not remember ever owning, holding a bouquet of flowers. Jenna noticed tears welling up in the eyes of the other Jenna that was not her, and she wondered why. Then, the scene changed to a swordfight. Though the scene was in merely silhouettes, Jenna could discern Peter and James's figures from the shadows. As the two boys floated into the air (_How did that happen?_ Jenna wondered), she lost sight of who was who and what was going on. Suddenly, she saw one of the silhouettes stumble and fall… to where, Jenna did not know, until she heard a loud splash._

"_No!" she screamed, and lost control of gravity herself. Suddenly, she felt herself falling toward the ground, falling faster, faster, faster._

Jenna awoke with a start.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't particularly long, but I hope it sufficed. Let me know what you think! Acknowledgements from Chapter 15 go out to I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't particularly long, but I hope it sufficed. Let me know what you think! Acknowledgements from Chapter 15 go out to _Yuki Asao_, _Nick-Nack-Black_, _sarah_,_Eva Sumpter_, _Blackcat69_, _Lady Radcliffe_,_embracing_, _Tallemera Rane_, and _BEATLESROCKSODOESHP_. 


	17. A World Forgotten

**AUTHOR NOTE:** I'm on Spring Break right now, so I thought that I should come back to this lovely story that hasn't been updated in almost four months. I've missed you guys! I hope I can get back on track with my writing… for all of these stories. Could you do me a favor? If I take too long to update, DON'T HESITATE to send me messages (via the message system) as reminders! Hopefully that will whip me back into shape! Anyway, I do fully intend to continue this story, and I will, so please just sit back and enjoy the latest installment of _Never Say Goodbye_.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Breathing heavily, Jenna opened her eyes at once. After such a wonderful night, how could she possibly have such a horrible (and confusing) nightmare?

Suddenly, she noticed her current position – her head was on Peter's shoulder, and her arm across his torso. Had she _intended_ to fall asleep that way, or did it just happen? She did not know. She did, however, know that something against her hair felt very nice right now.

Gazing up at Peter's face, Jenna realized his eyes were open as well. When Peter saw that she was awake, he immediately stopped stroking her hair and sat up straight. "Uh… morning…" he said, clearly embarrassed for this awkward encounter. He did not plan on falling asleep here, and with _her_.

Jenna took the hint and moved off of Peter, brushing any dirt or leaves off of her clothes. "Good morning," she replied sheepishly, wondering if Peter thought she had planned on positioning herself that way. He gave off such mixed symbols sometimes.

She took advantage of the silence that ensued, and used that time to recall the details of her dream. It was an odd one; she remembered floating in the sky, listening to the words of strangers as she passed each cloud. At least, the people _seemed_ like strangers. There was an ounce of familiarity in each of them, but Jenna could not remember who they were or what exactly they were talking about.

And then there was the end of the dream, which totally threw her off. Although she could discern that Peter and James were the ones fighting in the air, she did not know which was which and who would crash into the sea.

Peter gazed at Jenna curiously. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"A dream, I guess. I'm not really sure," Jenna replied, wishing she could recall more of the details.

Peter smiled. "Later you'll have to tell the Lost Boys _all_ about it!" he exclaimed, now satisfied. He seemed to have already forgotten the way they had woken up together, which decreased some of the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Jenna sighed. "I don't remember enough of it, Peter. I'll tell them a different story tonight."

Peter stood up. He seemed to have missed what Jenna said entirely. "I want to take the boys for a hunt," he said suddenly. "Haven't done that in a while, and they deserve it now." He held out his hand for Jenna. "Let's go back to the tree house."

Jenna took Peter's hand and stood up. Reluctantly she followed him, though her mind was filled with questions relating to her dreams. Little did Jenna know that she was being watched.

* * *

She sat alone by the shore. Hours had passed since the boys had left for their hunt, and Jenna did not want to stay at the tree house waiting for them. The weather was beautiful – why should she _not_ be outside?

_I wish I knew,_ she thought to herself of her dream. _I wish I knew why the people in my dream were so familiar._ She could obviously distinguish Peter and James among the crowd of faces, but who were the others? There was a blonde boy at the beginning of the dream, saying something about how Allie had told him how she felt. But who in the world was Allie? Who was the boy? How _did_ she feel for him?

_What a stupid thing to wonder about,_ Jenna reflected. _Allie is my sister. How could I forget her?_

But suddenly, Jenna was not so sure if she even had a sister._ How can I possibly not know something like this? I _should_ know this. I definitely have a brother… but I don't think it was that boy. No, it's definitely not him… but it's not that man, either. Maybe I don't have a brother._

Her eyes began to water. She had a feeling that she should have known who these people were, but for some reason, they were all strangers. _Why have I forgotten?_ A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jenna decided to try to recall as much as possible. _My name is Jenna Nicole Parker,_ she recited in her mind. _I will be fifteen in October. I love to tell stories. My great grandmother is Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I take care of the Lost Boys._

_Where do I live?_ A voice in her mind asked, as though trying to give her a thorough interview.

_I used to live in the nursery, but now Neverland is my home. _She involuntarily shook her head. Somehow she knew that this was wrong. She did not live in a nursery… but she also had no idea where she did live.

_What are my parents' names?_ The interviewing voice wanted to know.

_I don't have parents,_ she thought. _Here in Neverland, I am the mother and Peter is the father._ She sighed. Jenna knew that she had parents, somewhere in the world – that they did, in fact, exist – but she could not recall them. She assumed they were the adult faces in her dream, but unfortunately she could not connect names to visages.

A final question. _Why am I here?_

Jenna gasped as she tried to remember. _Peter brought me here,_ she thought. _He took my hand and we flew here together, fast and fearless. _That much was memorable to her, though she could not recall the reason she'd agreed to come to Neverland.

Burying her face in her hands, she cried. Jenna knew that her memories of life before Neverland were wrong, wrong, wrong… but she had no better ideas. She might as well have told her theories to the Lost Boys as bedtime stories – the ideas she had were useless.

_I didn't come here to forget!_ Jenna pulled her knees to her chest for comfort. _I came here to be happy!_ But she knew she had a life outside of Neverland and that she hadn't planned on forgetting it completely. She continued her sobbing.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jenna jumped and turned around.

James Hook had taken a seat next to her, for who _knew_ how long. "I apologize," he told her, his voice sincere. "Please don't be frightened… I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Jenna stiffened. "How long have you been there?" She felt for a rock on the ground and threw it at the water.

James tried to achieve eye contact with Jenna; a difficult task, considering she was now staring absentmindedly at the ripples the rock had created. "Not very," he admitted. "I just sat down a few minutes ago."

Jenna turned again to look at him, her eyes wide as she spoke. "How did you find me?" she asked a little less accusingly.

"Honestly?" James gave her a handsome gaze. "I was beginning to miss you, after you ran off so quickly the other day. I went for a walk in hopes that I would find you, and when I did, you looked so… sad. I didn't want to leave you completely alone."

Jenna wiped her eyes. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" James asked. "Do you want to tell me why you're so upset?"

She crossed her arms. "I doubt you'd understand."

He offered her a small smile. "Try me?"

Jenna sighed. "I had a dream last night. There were all these familiar faces in it… but I can't remember who these people were." She bit her lip. "I _know_ that I'm supposed to know them. They're part of my old life. But I can't even remember their names."

With nothing to say, James stretched his arm around Jenna's shoulder in consolation. "I'm sorry," he merely said, and he truly meant it.

Jenna liked the feeling of his arm around her, comforting and protecting her, but at the same time, she remembered what she had promised Peter, and pulled away.

"I have to go," Jenna said hastily. "I can't be here like this. Not now."

James cocked his head confusedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Not in the least." Without any touch of a greater explanation, she began to walk away, but James stood up quickly.

"Wait," he told her, grasping her hand. "Before you go… can you just tell me why you're running away?"

Jenna felt her eyes well up once more. _Not again!_ She thought to herself in annoyance, and choked the tears back. "I promised Peter I wouldn't see you again," she finally said after a long pause. She hated to let someone as wonderful as James go, but she'd _promised_…

James kept hold of her hand. "And that's it? That's all?"

Jenna nodded. "It would be much easier for all of us, you know. It really would."

"What if I don't _want_ 'easier'?" James demanded, looking deep into Jenna's eyes. "What if 'easy' isn't enough for me?"

Jenna looked up at James, for a moment not even thinking of leaving. "If you don't want 'easy,'" she asked, her voice softer, "then what do you want?"

"Something that Peter has, but will never appreciate the way I do."

Jenna gulped. "What's that?" she asked, though she was not sure she wanted an answer.

"_You_," he told her, plain and simple. "I just want you."

Letting go of his hand, Jenna burst into tears and hurried back to the tree house.

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:** I would like to thank all of my readers for their feedback and support, particularly _Tallemera Rane, Eva Sumpter, Blackcat69, embracing, Auriela, Yuki Asao, Nick-Nack-Black, BEATLESROCKSODOESHP, _and _hecate0808_. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	18. Does Love Conquer All?

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Sorry for the long delay between chapters! With cheerleading tryouts following my previous update, along with lots and lots of school work, I haven't had much time to write this story. (There's also the concept of writer's block… oops!) Even though it's been nearly two years since I started writing this story, I can't believe I'm already at Chapter 18. It feels like just yesterday I was checking the Peter Pan page to make sure there weren't other stories just like mine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Huddled in a corner of the tree house, Jenna sat in silence. Now, not only did the concept of forgetting her previous life upset her, but the concept of James wanting to be with her, as well. She cared about him – she knew that much – but she had made a promise and as long as she was being hosted in Neverland by Peter, she could not break that promise.

_Forever is an awfully long time,_ she thought to herself, realizing that she could very well end up living in this paradise for quite a while. If she did not remember her life at home, why would she return to them? When she saw these people in her dream, she knew they must have had an importance in her own life, but she could not feel a true connection.

She knew, then, that she would have to find a mature way to settle her situation with James. When she was feeling less emotional, Jenna planned to speak rationally with the Hook heir about why she could no longer see him.

"We're here!" Peter called, climbing inside the tree house with the Lost Boys trailing behind him. "Hello, Jenna!"

Jenna dried the last of her tears and stood up. Forcing a smile, she came up to greet them. "Hey, how was your hunt?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Peter shrugged. "T'was all right, I guess," he replied, crossing his arms. "We ended up doing the whole thing for practice, so we never really caught anything… brought back berries, though…"

Jenna nodded. "That's fine," she reassured him, motioning for him to sit down as she followed suit. The boys did the same. "We should plan on eating dinner fairly soon…"

"Tell us a story first!" Scar exclaimed, his legs crossed Indian-style on the ground.

"Yeah!" the triplets cried, reinforcing his request. "Tell us a story!"

"Okay," Jenna conceded, smiling. She had taken on her mothering role early into her time at Neverland, and telling a new story every night was nothing new for her. She decided to use a story she had already known. "Have you ever heard the tale of Tarzan?" she asked, pausing for effect before beginning. She had used this one before, she remembered, in her old life, but was not entirely sure to whom she had told it.

As she progressed through the story, however, her mind was someplace else. She continued to think about James and Peter and her old world.

If she cared so much about James, why was she letting her promise get in the way? She could tell Peter her feelings and hope he would understand. Or, if that did no work, she knew that James would have a place for her on the Jolly Roger, and she could stay with him.

_I'm getting way ahead of myself,_ Jenna thought to herself as she continued the story. Luckily her multitasking skills were beyond compare, and she could still tell the story as though she felt something. _Besides, I couldn't leave Peter and the Lost Boys in pursuit of life on a pirate ship for eternity._

But why did she care so much? If love conquered all, then she should be on that boat with James right now. If love conquered all, Peter would understand. Why hadn't things worked themselves out?

_Because you're not in love with him, _another voice in her head responded. _Because he's not the one you want to be with._

_That's so stupid!_ Jenna thought to herself. _Why wouldn't I want to be with James… he's incredibly good looking, and intelligent, and charming… what could possibly be holding me back?_

_Because you love someone else,_ the other voice offered as a rejoinder.

_Oh wow,_ Jenna's mind replied, _I think I'm going crazy._

_That's right,_ the other voice retorted. _You _are_ crazy… for Peter Pan.

* * *

_

"How'd it go, James?"

Smee stood in the kitchen of the ship, cooking dinner. He set down the platter he had been carrying and took off his apron, as the boy entered.

James sighed, and took a seat. "I should've unveiled Hook's Secret."

Smee sat down as well, and patted the boy on the back. "That bad, eh?"

James glared at his guardian and shook his head. "She's up to the point where she's forgotten her home. You'd think it would be the time she's most vulnerable… but as soon as I reach out to her, she runs away. She tells me we can't even talk because she promised Peter something."

Smee furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, m'boy, but it seems you've been turned down."

"Never," James responded adamantly. "Not me."

"Don't be in denial! You were rejected… discarded… abandoned."

"Not true!" James shouted. "It's just going to take longer than I thought!"

Smee shook his head. "What's your plan, then?" he asked. "Going to try to talk to her again, let her cry and run off?"

"She'll come to me," James said. "She will… you'll see. She'll tire of Peter."

"I don't know about that," Smee countered. "She hasn't yet…"

"She knows my offer still stands."

"Whatever you say, boy. I still think we should set sail, maybe see if you can't find someone prettier and more to your liking on a nearby island."

James glowered at Smee. "I've already chosen this girl, Smee. I am _not_ backing down."

"How do you plan to woo her if she's already turned you down?"

"She has not turned me down," James said in denial. "And when Peter gets on her last nerve and she needs somewhere to go, she will come here. You'll see."

Smee sighed. "I'm sorry, James, but I just don't want to see you hurt when all of this is done and over."

James laughed at this. "_Me_, hurt? You're mistaken. I just refuse to back out of a challenge. I want the best, and I _will_ have her. No girl could ever hurt me."

As he said this, however, James was afraid his words were a complete lie.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** I would like to thank _Auriela, Tallemera Rane, hecate0808, sweetblonde13, Curry Curran, SuperWafer, _and _BlackCat69. _Enjoy Chapter 18! 


	19. Feelings Betray

**Author Note:** I know, I know, it's been ages. I've disappeared into obscurity, but I'm back now. I was in Europe from late May to mid-June, so I had an excuse then, but I guess I've just been incredibly busy this summer and haven't gotten the chance to really sit down and catch my breath. Anyway, thank you for giving Never Say Goodbye such a wonderful turnout. Readers like you make writers like me want to keep writing (even when they take incredibly long hiatuses).

I made a slight edit to the ending scene of Chapter 17. You might not even notice it, but it was a change I felt should be made.

A part of this chapter is a total nod to the _Peter Pan_ live-action movie. Some of the wording is not entirely mine, because I wanted it to relate to how Wendy was in that movie. (So don't sue me!)

One last piece of news I thought I ought to share… Never Say Goodbye has just reached its two-year mark! I can't believe I've been writing it for so long… and I can't believe you all have stuck beside me during that time! Thank you for everything.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I can't believe I'm in love with him," Jenna whispered to herself, even though she was completely alone and there was no reason to keep quiet.

She sat at the same spot by the shore where she had been the day before. Jenna had gone here several times before, and the only person she ever came across there was James… but after their latest conversation, Jenna doubted he would return for her.

Trying to figure out whether or not the name _Jenna Pan_ had a ring to it, she sighed. She still could not believe she harbored feelings for him, but as soon as the thought had entered her mind, she knew it was true. It was one explanation for why she hadn't defied him to be with James. It also explained her sudden change in nature. If she had woken up next to any other boy to find him stroking her hair, she would have felt somewhat violated… but with Peter, it just felt perfectly normal, like it was meant to happen, like it ought to happen again in the future.

"I really care about you, Peter," she said aloud, as though rehearsing for a play. "I think I love you, Peter." She did not know how to bring up the subject, if at all. Should she? If she told him how she felt, and he did not feel the same way, then their friendship could become awkward. Jenna was in no hurry to return home, as she could hardly _remember_ what home was, but how could she stay in Neverland for eternity if she and Peter no longer had their carefree relationship?

"I'm over-analyzing everything," Jenna told herself. She crossed her arms. "Why must this be so difficult?"

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump, and an "Ouch!" from behind her. Jenna turned around to see her favorite Lost Boy, Klutzy, fallen to the ground.

"Klutzy!" Jenna exclaimed, standing up and rushing over to him. "Are you all right?" She held out her hand.

Klutzy took it gratefully and let her pull him to his feet. "Just fine, thanks. These things happen." He gave Jenna a meaningful look. "But to answer your first question… everything worthwhile is difficult. That's what makes it worthwhile."

_That sounds vaguely familiar,_ Jenna thought to herself, though she did not know where she would have heard those words in the past. However, it also sounded impeccably true.

"You're wise beyond your years," Jenna told him with a laugh. "If you ever decided to grow up… you'd do okay, kid."

Klutzy smiled slightly. "Can you keep a secret?" He paused. "Sometimes I wonder what growing up would be like… if I'd be better off growing up."

Jenna nodded. "Me too," she replied reluctantly. "Me too."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Klutzy confided. "You've been a wonderful mother to us. None of us… not even Peter… could do without your stories."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you," she said. "Really… that means a lot." Suddenly, Jenna realized that since Klutzy had heard at least a little bit of her talking to herself, he may have heard more than he should have. "So… how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Klutzy admitted. "But it's okay… I knew you were falling in love with him as soon as you got here. I was wondering when _you'd_ figure it out."

Jenna blushed. She wondered if she had been really obvious about her feelings, or if Klutzy was just extremely observant of that sort of thing. Did the other Lost Boys know? Did Peter know? She bit her lip. "I don't know what to do about it… like, whether I should tell him or not."

"Well, I can't make that decision for you," Klutzy told her. "I s'pose you need to decide what's worse – saying something and finding out he doesn't feel the same way, or not saying anything at all and therefore never knowing."

"Do _you_ know how he feels about me?" Jenna inquired. If Klutzy _was_ perceptive to this sort of thing, then maybe he knew something that she did not.

Klutzy sighed. "I know that Peter cares about you in the best way that he can… but I'm not sure he quite understands that. It's tough to say, with Peter."

"So I shouldn't tell him?"

"I'm not saying that. What I'm trying to say is, if you were threatened in any way, Peter would fight for you tooth-and-nail. But I don't know how he would react if you told him you loved him. He does care about you, though… more than he realizes."

Jenna smiled in spite of herself. She was flattered merely knowing that Peter felt anything for her at all. He didn't know it yet, but maybe he loved her too. "Thanks, Klutzy," she said, her voice sincere. "Really. You don't know how much you've helped me." She gave him a hug.

"Anytime," Klutzy said, hugging her back awkwardly. "Anytime."

* * *

The morning turned to afternoon, and just as soon, afternoon faded into early evening. During the daytime, while Peter and the Lost Boys were out on one of their escapades, Jenna busied herself with chores around the tree house. One detail she remembered about her previous home life was that she had never been much of a neat-freak, but somehow she enjoyed tidying things up now that she was in Neverland. She felt as though she was taking care of someone, and she liked that feeling.

Over dinner, Jenna told the story of the prince and the pauper, identical strangers who exchanged lives. The boys devoured the story as they had their meal.

"Wonderful!" Chip exclaimed.

"Magnificent!" Diggs added.

"Tell another!" The third triplet, Flint, chimed in.

"She can't," Peter told them, his voice commanding, "because you guys are going to bed now!"

The Lost Boys all groaned, except for Klutzy, who remained silent.

"What gives, Peter?" Scar demanded, crossing his arms. "The sun hasn't even set yet!"

Peter smiled triumphantly. "I'm the father," he reminded the boys, "and I _said_ so."

Jenna frowned. "Peter, do they really need to go to bed so soon?" she asked. "It _is_ early." She wondered what he was up to.

"Don't ask questions, Jenna," Peter whispered in her ear. "If they go to sleep now, then we can go do something."

Jenna could only wonder what Peter was implying. However, she nodded. Perhaps they would really get the chance to talk. "All right, boys, your father is right," she said finally. "I promise that, tomorrow night, I'll tell you _two_ stories."

The boys grumbled to themselves as they headed to their rooms, except for Klutzy, who gave Jenna a quick smile before disappearing.

"Let's go for a walk," Peter decided, heading toward the door.

Jenna followed him outside, and they walked around aimlessly without saying anything. _What are we doing?_ Jenna wondered to herself. In the meantime, she tried to figure out how she would bring her feelings into casual conversation.

"I think we should practice sword fighting again," Peter said suddenly. "Not now, but maybe tomorrow. You should really learn how to do it, in case any old codfish pirate tries to kidnap you or something."

Jenna giggled at the thought. _Oh wow, did I just giggle?_ She wondered to herself. _I hope not._ "Oh yes, gotta watch out for those old codfish pirates," she joked.

"I'm serious!" Peter exclaimed, but he smiled at her nonetheless. "You never know… they'll get you when you least expect it."

"Sure." Jenna smirked. "I hope you remember, Peter… my skills with a sword? Not so great."

Peter laughed. "Maybe not," he admitted, remembering their first lesson, "but when it comes to teaching, I'm the best there ever was. And when it comes to sword fighting, you'll be the best there ever was, too. Well… after me."

"Yeah, because you're the best at everything, aren't you?" Thinking it over, Jenna realized that Peter did claim to be the best there ever was at a lot of things, and often, too.

"Of course," Peter told her matter-of-factly. "Except story-telling… that's what you're best at."

As they walked, their hands brushed together, ever so slightly, and Jenna, not knowing what to do, tried to hold his. Peter stopped in his tracks, and backed away at once.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice uncomfortable.

"Um…" Jenna was not sure how to answer that. "I… er… I don't know."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter looked a little scared.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Look, Jenna… is there something you need to tell me?" He looked into her eyes.

_Should I spring it on him now?_ Jenna wondered. _And if so, how? Would I do the whole "I should like to give you a kiss thing," like Wendy did?_ In her mind, she shrugged that thought off. _Too cliché… or maybe just too plain weird. I'm not copying what my great-grandmother said to a boy._

"Jenna?"

"What?" Jenna snapped back into reality. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…" she trailed off. She decided it was time to tell him the truth. "No. I mean, I'm fine, but… Peter, I _like_ you."

"Is that all?" Peter laughed nervously. "I like you, too, Jenna. We always have a good time together."

Jenna shook her head. "I like you more than that, Peter."

Peter furrowed his brow, unsure of what that meant. "What do you mean, _more_? What more is there?"

_There is so much more,_ she thought to herself. "I mean, I really care about you… I… I think I love you." _I can't believe I just said that,_ she thought to herself, hoping she did not sound completely foolish.

Peter glared at her. "Why do you have to ruin things, Jenna?" he demanded. "We have fun, but you go ahead and ruin it."

"What do you mean, _ruin_ it?" Jenna retorted. She had just given him a piece of her heart, and here he was, tearing it to shreds. "This is harder for me than it is for you."

"What _is_ it with you?" He crossed his arms. "I showed you how to fly. I showed you Neverland. Isn't that enough?"

"Don't pretend you don't feel something for me too!" Jenna exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water. "Why did you ditch the Lost Boys, then? You didn't honestly bring me out here just to tell me I need to learn how to sword fight, did you?"

Peter's eyes flashed, and suddenly, a crash of thunder came from the sky. "I don't know!" he shouted, angry with the situation. "I don't know _why_ I took you here… but I sure do know that I shouldn't have!"

A drop of rain hit Jenna's forehead.

"Ah, because the _fearless_ Peter Pan is afraid of actual feelings?" Jenna knew she hit a sore spot, as the rain began to pour harder.

"You and your feelings!" Peter bellowed, exasperated. "Go take your stupid feelings and throw them into the sea!"

"Fine, I _will_!" Jenna's tears were unnoticeable in the torrents of rain.

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!" With that, Jenna ran off in the other direction. She did not know where she was going, but right now, anywhere was better than here.

* * *

"Feelings," Peter muttered to himself from atop a tree branch. "All this talk of _feelings_."

Suddenly, he heard a familiar chirping noise in his ear. _Tinkerbell,_ he thought. He had not spent much time with her lately, but here she was, hovering beside him.

"Oh, Tink, _please_ don't say 'I told you so,'" Peter begged. "Please." He knew that Tinkerbell seemed to despise Jenna, and had warned him about her several times, but he had ignored her warnings. He _liked_ Jenna… he enjoyed her company. He liked the way she told stories, and the way she cared for the Lost Boys. He liked the way she spoke, and the way she was not afraid to joke with him, and the way she smiled…

_Snap out of it,_ he scolded his mind. _Feelings are for silly girls._ Nevertheless, despite his fight with Jenna, he could not help wishing she would return.

Tinkerbell noticed Peter's fallen face, and sighed. Criticizing the Jenna-girl was no fun when it made Peter miserable. She sat on his shoulder, her head in her hands.

And the boy and his fairy fell silent.

* * *

"Feelings," James muttered to himself from his dark wooden desk. "What good have they done me?"

He wanted Jenna from the moment he had laid eyes on her. He knew that she had to be his. James Hook had _always_ been given the best- he always _deserved_ the best! He knew he was good-looking, and charming, and had treated Jenna well. Why, then, was winning her over so difficult?

_Because everything worthwhile is difficult,_ answered a voice in his mind. _That's what makes it worthwhile._

James could not remember where he had heard these words before, but they were no consolation to his situation. He was tired of waiting for Jenna. He could not lose her to that foolish Peter Pan!

As if on cue, he heard a loud knock on the door. _Who would be coming by here now?_ He wondered, knowing that the weather outside was a nightmare. He supposed Smee must have locked himself outside again.

He stood up and opened the door, completely surprised to see Jenna, of all people, standing before him. She was drenched from head to toe, shaking a little, and yet she still looked beautiful. He motioned her to come in, and shut the door behind her.

"Please don't say 'I told you so,'" she pleaded, her voice barely a whisper, though James could hear her perfectly. "Please."

Before she could think about it, she thrust her arms around his neck and cried.

And the boy, not knowing what to do, held the girl tight, stroking his fingers through her long, damp hair.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** _I would like to thank_ embracing, Curry Curran, Auriela, Tallemera Rane, Punkerdo, ze-smai, Esha, sky diamond, M.S. Dae, BlackCat69, FallenLex, Lift the Wings, Yuki Asao, _and _Kiya _for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy!_


	20. Once Upon A Time

**Author Note:** Wow… we're finally up to the 20th chapter! I'm excited… this is the longest story I've written so far and actually kept up with. Time flies when you're having fun, hmmm? Although I'm guessing time hasn't flown for my loyal readers, who have been waiting since August 2006 for an update! Well… it's about time you got one. I'm truly sorry to make you wait this long, especially for such a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy Chapter 20 nevertheless. Can you believe this story has been going for almost THREE years?

By the way, I've been debating how I'm going to end this story, so I ask you this … who would _you_ like to see Jenna end up with in the end?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Come inside," Jenna heard James instruct her. "Come on, we'll dry you off." He broke away from her embrace and took her hand, leading her into James's own room.

Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "I'm so sorry," she choked out, her eyes wide as she gazed into his. "I'm so sorry."

James broke eye contact as he went to retrieve a blanket for her to dry off with.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," James assured her, tossing a charming smile. Rummaging around in an old wooden chest, he pulled out an old-fashioned dress and handed it to her, along with the blanket. "Here, this dress was my mother's. I'm not sure how well it will fit, but it should suffice while your clothes are drying, yes? Anyway, I'll leave you to change."

Jenna nodded slowly, taking the dress gratefully. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Peter stomped into the tree house, soaked from head to toe. "I hate girls!" he exclaimed, forgetting that he had sent the Lost Boys to bed and that he would easily wake them with his anger.

"Everything all right?"

Scar entered the room, eyeing Peter warily. "What's happened? Where's Jenna?"

"She's gone!" Peter shouted, as the thunder crashed outside. "Jenna is gone!"

"But where?" Scar asked, bewildered at this. Hadn't Jenna and Peter been the best of friends earlier today? "Why?"

Peter threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know where she is… and I don't care!" He shook his head angrily. "All I know is that she wouldn't stop going on about her stupid _feelings_."

"It's because she cares about you, Peter," said another voice quietly.

Peter and Scar turned to look. It was none other than Klutzy.

"It doesn't matter," Peter rebuked. "I don't need someone to care about me."

"Well…" Klutzy sighed. "What _do_ you need, Peter?"

"I need…" Peter thought for a moment. What _did_ he need? He had all he wanted, living in Neverland… right? He crossed his arms defiantly. "I need someone to have fun with. I would have taught her how to fight pirates and how to fly for days at a time. And she would tell me stories."

"So, in a way, you _do_ need her?" Klutzy prompted.

Peter glared at Klutzy. "No!" he exclaimed. "I don't need anyone. Especially not a girl."

"Well, I want her to return," Scar revealed suddenly. "After all, she's our mother."

The triplets appeared before them, having awoken as well. "Yes, Peter!" the three exclaimed in unison. "She's our mother!"

"We don't need a mother," Peter growled.

"And," Scar added, ignoring Peter's words, "she promised to tell us _two_ stories tomorrow night. Two stories, Peter!"

"Big deal." Peter crossed his arms indigently. "I'll tell you _three_ stories, and I'll do it tonight!"

"Have you ever told a story before, Peter?" Klutzy asked quietly.

Peter glared at him. "How hard can it be?" He shook his head. "Jenna could do it. Wendy could do it. I can do it."

"Whatever you say, Peter…"

"Trust me." Peter lowered his voice. "I can do it."

* * *

The dress was different than any she had worn back home, as far as she remembered, but somehow Jenna managed to slip it on. Small in stature, Jenna noticed that the dress (obviously made for an average-sized woman) was composed of too much material and therefore lay too loose on her body. She watched herself in the tall mirror as she tied and retied the dress as tight as possible.

Jenna looked at her reflection more closely. She still looked the same, and yet, she felt like an entirely different person. She saw something in her own eyes that she had never seen before. The girl who stood before her was different… broken, in many ways… with redness in her eyes and her playful expression gone.

She could not believe it. She had finally opened her heart to Peter, only to have it ripped in half. She cared about the boy… a lot… and wondered what their falling-out would cause in the future. Would she even see him again? She was certain that they would cross paths again, but where? When? And how long would James even offer his hospitality? Surely not forever, right? Where would she turn then?

Jenna's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called, turning around.

The door swung opened, and James entered. Spotting Jenna at the end of the room, he gave her the once-over and smiled to himself.

"It's a little big on me," she said with a little laugh. "I probably look really silly, don't I?"

James chuckled. "And yet, you look beautiful," he told her, causing the girl to blush. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you needed anything. Are you hungry? I believe Smee's been baking something. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?"

As if on cue, Jenna's stomach rumbled lightly. She had hardly touched her dinner back at the tree house, having had Peter on her mind the entire day. She gave James a small smile. "I would love to."

* * *

Peter stood at the front of the room, as all of the Lost Boys sat at his feet. They knew that his stories could never be a match for Jenna's, but they figured they _must_ give Peter the benefit of the doubt. After all, something obviously had happened between the two of them to leave Peter so frazzled. Only Jenna could have this sort of effect on him.

"Three stories, Peter," Scar reminded him. "You promised us three."

"Tell us about Cinderella!" suggested Flint, whose brothers agreed and repeated his suggestion.

"Well…" Peter hesitated. "Cinderella, she… um… she…" He shook his head. "I'm not telling that one. It's a girly story anyway."

"Not the way Jenna tells it!" Diggs exclaimed. "When she tells it, it's got pirates and sword fights and …"

"No. I'm not telling that one." Peter did not want to admit it, but he did not know how to begin. He had enjoyed the story when he heard it, but he could not remember the exact details or how it was even delivered.

"Fine," said Chip. "Tell us about Sleeping Beauty."

"Another girly story?" Peter rolled his eyes at the other boys. "Not a chance!"

"Peter, why don't you tell a story of your own?" Klutzy suggested quietly, sensing Peter's difficulty in telling the first two.

"Thank you, Klutzy." Peter was grateful that Klutzy was not harassing him the way the others were. So _what_ if he didn't want to tell the stupid girly stories that the other boys wanted? "Once upon a time…" _See, _he thought to himself, _I listen to Jenna's stories. I know how she tells them; it's not so hard!_

"Once upon a time," Peter repeated, having lost his train of thought, "there was a girl. She was no Wendy girl, but we had fun together. She had dark hair and big eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. The girl came to Neverland because she didn't want to grow up. She wanted adventure. So I taught her how to fly and we practiced sword fighting. At first, she told stories and came to live with me and the Lost Boys. Things were great. But then, she started thimbling pirates and talking about feelings. She ruined all the fun. Tonight, she ran away, and we're better off without her." Peter sighed, feeling guilty thinking about this. "The end."

The boys sat in silence, all wondering how they were supposed to react to a story like that.

"Aren't you going to clap?" Peter demanded. "You clapped for all of Wendy's stories."

Scar cocked his head to the side. "You mean, Jenna's stories?"

"I don't even care what her name is. She's no longer my friend."

Klutzy sighed. "Peter, you miss her already, don't you?"

Peter laughed. "No!" he shot back. "She was nothing but a girl with _feelings_."

"Feelings for you, perhaps?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, Peter." Klutzy sighed. "Maybe she hurt you, telling you how she felt… but you hurt her too, you know."

"She didn't hurt me!" Peter crossed his arms defiantly. "I would never let a girl hurt me!"

"Then why are you still thinking about her?"

Peter sat down against the tree trunk wall, contemplating this in silence. For once, he had nothing to say. Why _was_ he thinking about her? She'd told him she loved him, and those words had always been offensive to him. Why, then, hadn't he completely erased her from his thoughts?

"I don't know," he admitted finally, his voice low. "I don't know."

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _ze-smai, FallenLex, sarah, embracing, Auriela, Lady Lily Rose, BlackCat69, SuperWafer, teela, chels-mouse, M.S. Dae, Lady Moonaya, vanillakisses, _and _Kammei _for your reviews on Chapter 19. You rock! 


	21. Aboard The Jolly Roger

**Author Note: **Missed me? You'll be pleased to hear that my other big story is finished, and that I will be spending more of my time working on _Never Say Goodbye_!

One thing I might want to add – as you may well know, I started this story when I was thirteen. Now, I'm seventeen. That's a huge jump, and my writing has definitely changed in that time. So over the past few days, I went back and did some revisions to the first fourteen chapters (the rest were done recently enough that it didn't matter too much). You might notice some changes if you go back, but nothing major that will change anything you read now. No worries!

Sorry for such a long author note. Hope everyone had a fab Christmas or Hanukkah, and a wonderful New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Upon entering the kitchen with James, Jenna spotted a stout, diminutive man facing an oven. He seemed completely engrossed in whatever he was doing – baking, perhaps? – and was so engrossed, in fact, that he did not notice James' and Jenna's entrance.

"Smee!" James called out, identifying the man for Jenna. "I have brought us a guest."

Smee turned around and smiled, his cheeks taking on an even rosier color than usual. "How delightful!" he exclaimed, rushing over to them. "Pleased to meet you, my dear."

Jenna giggled in spite of herself and held out her hand to shake. "My name is Jenna," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Smee."

Smee shook her hand firmly. "Nonsense," he said. "Just call me Smee!"

"Jenna and I came down here because we were hoping there might be something to eat?" James said hopefully.

"Aye!" Smee straightened out the apron he was wearing. "I'm about to take the pie out now!"

Jenna smiled, patting her rumbling stomach. "It smells great, sir," she told him truthfully.

Smee beamed. "I like this girl, James," he told the boy. "Appreciative of the culinary arts, she is!" He threw on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out the pie.

"Please, sit," James told Jenna, pulling out a chair for her. He took a seat beside her.

Smee brought over two slices of pie and set them on the table.

"Aren't you joining us?" James asked, trying to be polite but inwardly hoping the man would give them some privacy.

Smee smiled and shook his head. "I'd love to, but I've some reading to catch up on, so I'll leave you two be."

_Smee doesn't know how to read, _James thought to himself. Then he smiled. The old man had gotten the hint!

Once Smee left, James turned to Jenna.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began, "what brought you here tonight?"

Jenna sighed. She knew she owed him an explanation.

"Peter and I got in a fight," she said simply. "You were right about him."

James reached out for her hand and held it reassuringly. "I'm sorry for that," he told her. "But he doesn't know how to appreciate what he has. He's had you this entire time, and he's been too afraid to do anything about it. Am I right?"

Jenna bit her lip and nodded sadly. She took a bite of pie.

"I know what your problem is," James continued, taking a bite of his own pie.

Jenna sighed. "What's that?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear it.

"You don't know _what_ you want," he said. "You came to Neverland as an escape, but I don't think you want to stay a child forever."

Jenna continued to eat her pie, and simply listened to James' analysis of her situation.

"You do want to grow up, but you want to do it at your own rate. And Peter can't give you that." James watched her carefully. "He's just a boy and that's not enough for you."

Jenna cocked her head in confusion. "What makes you any different?" she asked. "You're just a boy, too."

James shook his head. "I can offer you so much more," he told her. "I won't be _just __a boy_ forever. I plan on growing up at my own pace."

"How?"

"Hooks' Secret." He grinned. "Can't tell you unless you're a Hook. But it's perfect for someone like you to know. I understand your predicament – you're not quite a girl, but not quite a woman either. And you're not ready to make the transition just yet."

Jenna laughed in spite of herself. "Not a girl, not yet a woman… kind of like Britney Spears." At least she remembered one aspect of her life at home – the music.

James raised an eyebrow. "Spears? Who are we spearing?" The name meant nothing to him.

Jenna suppressed a small smile, and merely shook her head. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing. Please continue."

"Well," James said, "I have a solution for you."

"What's that?"

He sighed. "As you know, Jenna I'm quite taken with you. You can stay here as long as you need for shelter, but if you would like to make the situation permanent, I would love to make you my wife. I know we're young, but it would make you a Hook… and then I could let you in on Hook's Secret." Inwardly he grinned, knowing that the idea was plausible.

Jenna gasped. _Marriage? _She wasn't even fifteen yet! She hadn't expected to get married at least until she was out of college.

"Make me your wife?" she repeated incredulously.

"Take some time to think about it," he told her. "I know it's rather soon, but at least give it a night for the idea to settle. Will you give me that?"

Jenna nodded slowly. "I'll think about it," she promised.

* * *

_I don't need her, _Peter thought to himself dejectedly.

He lay perched atop a tree branch, staring up at the sky. Hours had passed since Jenna's sudden departure, and he still could not shake her from his mind.

_Jenna and her feelings! They ruined everything._

He sighed. The Boys were extremely upset with him once they found out that _he_ was the reason Jenna had left. If Klutzy hadn't opened his mouth…

Peter shook his head. He knew it was not Klutzy's fault. _Jenna_ was the one who had opened up to him, who had tossed around "love" like it was something perfectly harmless. Peter knew better than to listen to that sort of rubbish.

This was proof that love did not solve anything; it only made things worse. The two of them had been through a lot ever since he'd brought her here; they'd practiced sword fighting and flying and had even come face to face with a pirate. Peter knew that, if Jenna hadn't ruined everything tonight, the fun would have never ended.

Who needed feelings, anyway?

* * *

The night came and went. Jenna and James had finished their pie before their conversation really resumed; Jenna's response to James's "proposal" had clearly made things awkward for a while. However, after James had showed her the cabin in which she was staying, Jenna had some real time to think.

_Marriage._ She had always considered marriage the ultimate symbol of adulthood. Soon after marriage, you were supposed to have children… and sometime before, you were supposed to have a job and salary. Right? And, as Jenna had reminded herself before, she was only _fourteen_.

Then again, things were different here. On the Jolly Roger, she and James would be self-sufficient (most likely with Smee available to help with any problems that may arise). What reasons did she have to wait? This was Neverland – if she stayed, Jenna wasn't going to have college or anything else standing in the way.

Besides, James had been nothing short of wonderful to her ever since her arrival. And hadn't she been extremely taken with him when they first met? He was sweet, charming, handsome… she'd basically had to force herself away from him at the beginning. She could easily see herself growing to love him one day.

Sighing, Jenna climbed into her new bed. The cold sheets felt foreign against her skin, but it had been ages since she had slept on a real mattress, so she savored the feeling. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander elsewhere; right now, she just needed some sleep.

* * *

Peter awoke the next morning, still atop the tree branch, as the sun was rising. Realizing that he had never returned to the tree house last night, he flew off the branch at once. The Boys would be wondering where he was… Jenna would be wondering…

As he descended by the tree house, he smiled to himself.

_Today will be the perfect day for a hunt, _he thought. He could take the Lost Boys early on, and then he and Jenna could visit the Indians, and then…

"Boys! Wake up - I'm back!" he called out as he entered the tree house.

Five very sleepy boys entered the main room, their expressions showing slight annoyance.

"It's so _early_, Peter," Flint told him with a yawn.

"Aye," agreed Scar. "The sun's barely up!"

Peter rose a few inches in the air and crossed his arms. "Now remember, Boys – I'm the father. I can wake you up when I want!"

The boys mumbled to themselves, but stood up straight and waited for Peter's orders.

Suddenly, Peter looked around perplexedly. Where was Jenna? Had she slept through his wake up call?

"Where's Jenna?" he demanded. "Is she still asleep?"

The Lost Boys exchanged nervous looks, before Klutzy finally stepped forward. "The two of you got in an argument last night, remember?" he reminded him gently. "She ran away."

Peter shook his head in denial, but suddenly memories from their fight came flooding back. They _had _argued about love and feelings – how could he have forgotten?

But it was a new day, and he figured that if he had forgotten it, maybe Jenna would have too. _He_ had no residual anger from the day before, after all.

"Then I'm going to go find her and bring her back!" Peter exclaimed, flying out of the tree house at once.

* * *

Jenna stretched out on the bed and yawned as she woke up. She sat upright and looked at her surroundings. The room was dim, with dark red walls and a small but covered window next to the bed. Crawling over to the window, she moved the curtain aside, only to see water.

Of course. She was still on the Jolly Roger.

Standing up, she noticed her wet clothes from the day before resting on a hook across the room. Jenna headed over to retrieve them. Both her shorts and tank top were completely dry and wrinkle-free. Though she wondered how they possibly could have dried that quickly, she chose not to question it. Instead, she pulled off the strangely oversized dress and changed into her old clothes.

_I need some air, _Jenna thought to herself, opening the door and heading out to the deck. _Maybe I'll go for a walk._

She left the ship quietly, and stepped onto land. Noticing a rabbit hopping along nearby, she decided to follow it.

Suddenly, she heard her name.

"Jenna! Jenna!"

She looked around, not seeing anyone around.

"Jenna!"

With a shrug, she looked up, where she saw Peter Pan hovering many feet above her.

"Peter! What are you _doing_?" Jenna demanded, as Peter lowered himself to the ground.

"Looking for you, of course!" Peter exclaimed, taking her hand at once. "The Lost Boys need you, Jenna. Come back with me."

Jenna snatched her hand away and shook her head. "We can't just pretend yesterday never happened, Peter."

Peter's grin remained. "I'm willing to forget if you are," he said cheerfully.

"No." Jenna sighed exasperatedly. "That's not something you just forget."

"Why not?" Peter's face fell.

"Because!" Jenna's eyes flashed. "It was really important to me! I care about you… a lot… and you can't even appreciate that."

Peter thought for a moment. "The Lost Boys need you, Jenna," he repeated, not knowing what to say.

Jenna scoffed at this. "The Lost Boys, hmm?" She crossed her arms. "And what about you, Peter?"

Peter looked around nervously, still unable to say anything. "I… um… well, I…"

"Right. Whatever, I think it's time I head back. I'm staying with James on the Jolly Roger, in case you were wondering." She knew this would upset Peter, and that was why she said it.

Peter's eyes widened. "Jenna, you can't! He's a total codfish!" If she had to escape to anybody, why did it have to be _him_?

"He's better than you are," Jenna countered bitterly, not allowing herself to cry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something very important to tell him."

And with that, she pushed through the trees and made her way back to the ship.

_Maybe love doesn't need to come before marriage,_ she thought to herself, stepping onto the deck. _Maybe everything will fall into place afterwards. _She found her way to the kitchen and sighed.

As she entered, she noticed James sitting at the table with fresh fruit and biscuits. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Good morning, Jenna!" he greeted her warmly. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine," Jenna told him, biting her lip. "I have something important to tell you, James."

James stopped eating and looked into her eyes. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking about what you asked me yesterday, and I decided." She took a deep breath. "I accept your proposal."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I would like to thank_SuperWafer, Destiny's Daughter, CurryCurran, MistFairie93, imagine everything, Blackcat69, The Puce Olive, Noble Broken Beauty, Sara, chels-mouse, iiceangel3.o,_and _kuyaga_ for their reviews on Chapter 20. You all rock!


	22. Planning For The Future

**Author Note: **Hey all! Another chapter up… and it hasn't even been five months this time! I'm sad that I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this story lately; I thought everyone would be super excited that I finally updated. But hey, I guess it's my fault for not updating enough! Hah. Anyway… here's another one for you. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"You'll marry me?" James grinned, thrilled with Jenna's decision. "Oh, Jenna… you won't regret it." He motioned for her to sit down beside him, which she did. "I promise you that."

Just then, Smee entered the kitchen, still wearing his nightcap. "What sort of promises are we making so early in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

James turned to his guardian. "We're getting married!" he announced proudly.

Smee furrowed his brow and frowned. "Now James, I'm afraid you're not my type."

Jenna laughed at this. "Not you! He's marrying me!" Suddenly, she felt a lot more confident about the situation. James clearly cared for her, as was evident by his excitement.

Smee's jaw dropped. "Congratulations, m'boy!" he exclaimed, clapping James on the back. "Oh, I _love_ weddings… if you'll excuse me, I'd better get to planning!" He smiled to himself as he left the room, already muttering things about cakes to himself.

Jenna turned to James. "He does seem enthusiastic…"

James nodded. "That's Smee for you," he said amusedly. "As you can tell, we don't often get this much excitement on the ship. And Smee's always been the romantic."

Jenna smiled. "Romantic, hmm?" She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But what kind of romance are you ever really exposed to on a ship like this?"

"Well, we _have_ sailed to other lands, you know… back when we had other pirates still," James told her. "This little island isn't nearly all that Neverland is. And there are people in those other lands, and other girls…"

Jenna's face fell at this. "Oh," she said, having forgotten that James _did_ have a life before she had arrived, filled with all sorts of adventures.

Noticing her change in expression, James pulled her chair closer to his. "Don't worry," he assured her, looking deep into her eyes. "None of those girls were half the beauty you are."

Jenna's smile returned. _I definitely made the right decision,_ she thought to herself, knowing that she wouldn't tire of the compliments any time soon.

* * *

Peter entered the tree home dejectedly.

"Where is she, Peter?" Flint demanded.

"I don't see her!" Diggs exclaimed.

"What's happened to our mother?" asked Chip, concerned at her disappearance.

Peter looked down at the ground in shame. He did _not_ want to admit to the boys what had just happened. They would most likely be furious with him.

"I don't know," he lied, still avoiding eye contact. "I couldn't find her."

"Maybe we should just give her some time," Klutzy suggested gently, remembering the reason why she had left in the first place. "Maybe if we wait a few days, she'll come back."

"But what if something awful has happened to her?" the triplets inquired. "We need our Jenna!"

Klutzy bit his lip, knowing that the other boys wouldn't understand. _Maybe something did happen to her,_ he reasoned, _and we should be looking for her._ He doubted this, but obviously didn't know anything for certain.

Scar placed his hands on his hips and stood with an air of authority. "We should send out a search party!" he exclaimed. "If we divide and conquer, we should be able to find her."

"Yeah!" the triplets cried, running out of the tree home at once, with the others in tow.

Peter sighed. As much as he wanted Jenna to return to them, he did _not_ want to encounter her now… the other boys would be furious with him if they knew how much he had upset their mother! He frowned to himself as he followed his friends deep into the jungle.

* * *

"And this," James announced, "is my private cabin."

He and Jenna stood hand in hand outside the door to James's room on the ship. He had been giving her the grand tour ever since breakfast, and his cabin was the final destination on his tour.

Not that this implied anything…

"May I?" Jenna asked, genuinely curious as to what could possibly lay inside that room.

"Of course." James smiled as he led her inside. He set aside the curtains by the window in order to let in as much light as possible. "Welcome."

Jenna looked around. The room was fairly similar to the one she had slept in last night, with its blood red walls and small windows. The difference was that this cabin was much bigger than the other, with dark wooden furniture and closet.

Jenna had also expected to see more of James's personality in this room, perhaps some vestiges of places he had visited in the past, maybe a book or two, but the cabin had a more impersonal air. Everything except…

"What's this?" Jenna asked, veering toward a silver hook that lay on his nightstand.

James sighed. "It belonged to my father," he told her, his tone serious. "It's the closest thing I have to him." _Other than this ship and all of the belongings he left behind, _he thought to himself, knowing that those things didn't really count.

Jenna bit her lip, knowing that her question had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry," she told him sincerely, squeezing his hand reassuringly. It was all she could do.

"Thank you." James removed his hand from hers, and moved to the nightstand. He set the hook inside one of the drawers and shut it in. "I don't really know why I had it out to begin with. But let's just forget about such depressing events and talk of something happier."

He sat down on his bed and motioned for her to follow suit, which she did.

"Let's see…" Jenna racked her brain for a topic of conversation. "So, you and I. We're getting married in a few days, huh?" She smiled in spite of the fact that this idea was still totally foreign to her.

"Yes," James agreed, returning the smile. "I couldn't be happier. And neither can Smee… he's been waiting for me to find the right girl for some time now. He's thrilled that I'm going to settle down with you."

Jenna beamed, pleased to hear this. "Smee is wonderful," she told him. "Have the two of you always been so close?"

James nodded. "He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father," he admitted. "I don't know what I'd do without him." He grinned. "He wants to make you a wedding dress."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "I knew he liked cooking, but sewing too?"

"Oh, he's got all of that _mastered_," James laughed. He paused for a moment, and his expression softened. "You're going to look beautiful, Jenna."

Blushing, Jenna looked into his eyes. "You really think so?"

"But of course." James took both of her hands in his, turning his body toward her. "I've been thinking about our plans for after the wedding, by the way."

"Oh yeah?" The practicality of his last statement removed Jenna from her reverie. "What plans?"

"Well…" James smiled seductively. "I want to sail the Jolly Roger to one of the nearby islands. I can take you to see the entire world of Neverland, if you'd like."

"I would," Jenna admitted. "Very much."

"I'm thinking of recruiting some new men to help me sail once we're ready to leave. I need to resume my pirate activities, you know. And of course, at some point we'll need to produce an heir."

Jenna's eyes widened at the suggestion. "A … _what_?" she asked, caught completely off-guard.

"An heir," James repeated matter-of-factly. "It's never too early to think about it. A Hook must always have at least one male heir to take over after his death."

Jenna thought about that for a moment. Then…

"You mean, we would have to have a child?"

James nodded. "But no hurry. We can work on that once we're married," he assured her, trying to sound like the utmost gentleman.

Jenna suddenly felt uneasy. A child? And they would try to conceive it soon? The thought of this made her entirely too uncomfortable. "I'm … er … going to catch some fresh air. Be right back."

"Shall I join you?" James asked, wondering if he'd said or done anything wrong.

Jenna shook her head. "No, thank you. I won't be long."

And with that, she nearly ran out the door.

* * *

The Boys had been searching for a while now, but to no avail.

"We ought to go back now," Peter suggested. "Maybe she'll turn up later. She might even be at the tree waiting for us now!"

"I hope so!" cried Flint. "I miss our Jenna."

"Me too," Chip and Diggs agreed enthusiastically.

"We'll continue our search tomorrow, then, if we don't see her today," Scar concluded. He loved making decisions once in a while.

"Good idea," Peter told him, leading the way back.

Meanwhile, far behind the rest of the Boys, Klutzy tripped over a pile of twigs.

"Oh, bugger!" he exclaimed to himself, pushing himself back up. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. _Who could it be?_ he wondered, knowing that the rest of the Boys had already passed.

Klutzy spun around, in time to see Jenna making her way through the shrubs. "Jenna!" he exclaimed in greeting, rushing over to her. "We were just looking for you!"

Jenna smiled in greeting, but her smile became a puzzled frown as she thought about what Klutzy had said. "What do you mean, looking for me?" Jenna asked, confused. "Peter _knows_ where I've been."

Klutzy crossed his arms, expecting an answer like this. "I figured he would," he told her. "I take it he didn't want the other boys to find you right away."

Jenna shook her head. "He wouldn't. We ran into each other this morning… and let's just say that it wasn't the kind of meeting we would have preferred."

Klutzy nodded. "So what are your plans right now?" he asked, hoping that she was going to forgive and forget soon, for all their sakes.

Jenna gulped at the question. "Well…" she began. "I've been invited to stay on the Jolly Roger."

"I see." Klutzy frowned, wondering why Jenna would choose to associate with pirates. "And when do you plan to come back?"

Jenna sighed. "Actually…" she trailed off, wondering how to tell him. "I'm not."

"What do you mean, you're not?" asked Klutzy. "Surely you've got to forgive Peter at some point…"

"It's not that." Jenna crossed her arms. "James has asked me to marry him."

Klutzy's jaw dropped at the thought of this. He was good at reading people, but not _this_ good.

"You're _marrying_ him?" he repeated in shock. "But what about Peter?"

"Peter," Jenna said, "can get along fine without me. He said so himself."

"You know he can't," Klutzy argued. "I can already tell he's distraught without you."

"Look, Klutzy…" Jenna sighed again, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. "I promised James I would only be out for a few minutes. Don't tell Peter just yet, okay? I have to go back to the ship. Come see me tomorrow so we can talk."

Klutzy nodded slowly. "I still can't believe it," he said as he began to walk away.

"I know," Jenna replied softly, looking down at the ground. "Neither can I."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**I'd like to thank _Yuki Asao, CurryCurran, CrazyCartoonGirl, cam-is-hot, _and _EragonPeep_ for their reviews on Chapter 21. Hope to hear from you again!


	23. A New Discovery

**Author Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 22. I don't have a definite time frame or idea of how many chapters are left, but I do know that this story is getting closer and closer to its end. Can you believe it? I know I can't! I'm still trying to decide how I want to end it. I'm pretty sure I know whom Jenna will end up with, but I'm not 100 sure – it all depends on whether or not I decide to include an epilogue. Anyway, just thought I'd give you guys the FYI.

One other thing! As many of you know, I went back about a month ago and revised some old chapters of this story. Not too much changed… except for the kiss between Jenna and James in Chapter 12. Instead, they _almost_ kiss but break away when Peter shows up. Just keep that in mind. Having said that, I hope you enjoy! It's a short chapter, but it's semi-eventful, so just bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_An heir, _Jenna repeated to herself, over and over in her mind. _That means I'm going to be a mother._

The prospect of being someone's wife was difficult enough for Jenna to grasp. She could hardly imagine having a _child_ as well, especially at such a young age.

Not to mention, the means of conceiving a child. Of course, she had always been curious, but at her age, it was not something she was all that comfortable with. Though she did find herself attracted to James, she couldn't imagine doing anything beyond kissing him, at least not for a while. Those things were worth waiting for, right?

And even if she _were_ comfortable with the idea of going further, she could not fathom being a mother. How could she, when she didn't even remember her_ own_? She knew that back home, prospective mothers read books and took classes in preparation for childbirth. What was she expected to know at only fourteen years old? Would she be able to rely on instinct alone?

She laughed in spite of herself, knowing that James still did not expect much of her on the ship. So what if she didn't know how to be a wife or mother? Smee took care of all the household chores on the ship. James' activities as a pirate would surely keep the family provided for. All she had to do was give birth to a child and then provide some sort of guidance.

_I'm just worrying too much about all of this, _Jenna tried to assure herself, brushing away all thoughts of discomfort and inexperience. James cared about her. Whatever happened between them, Jenna was sure that he would take care of her as promised.

Making her way through the trees, Jenna finally found the Jolly Roger. _My sense of direction has gotten so much better since I came to Neverland, _she thought to herself with a smile, as she looked upon the great ship.

But a lot more had changed since then, she realized. She had a _life_ here, one she could identify with much better than the previous one. She just didn't know how her story was going to end.

* * *

Peter knew that Jenna wouldn't be at the tree home. Hanging his head in shame as he and the boys arrived, he sighed quietly, hoping they would not sense his disappointment. 

_She's been in love with that stupid codfish pirate ever since I brought her here,_ Peter thought to himself bitterly. He could only imagine the two of them, frolicking happily on that horrible ship, planning adventures beyond the Neverland he knew.

_I hope they fall overboard and drown, _Peter thought spitefully, though he instantly took that sentiment back. As upset as he was, he could never wish for Jenna's death. Since Wendy's departure so many years ago, Jenna had been the first person to truly make him happy. She was the only person who had made him feel that life without Wendy could still be an adventure.

As the other boys entered, Peter flew atop a nearby tree, allowing his thoughts to take over. _I still can't believe she's with that codfish. _He crossed his arms defiantly, not allowing himself to become flooded with all of the jealousy and anger and sadness he was currently feeling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed a small light looming nearby. He turned around to see Tinkerbell sitting atop his shoulder.

"Hello, Tink," he greeted her halfheartedly. Blinking for a moment, he realized he had not seen her in a long time. "Where have you been?"

Tinkerbell's eyes widened innocently and she shrugged.

Peter frowned. "You're not the only one. Jenna left me too."

Tinkerbell chirped defensively in response.

"Fine, Tink. You didn't leave me. It just feels like you did."

Tinkerbell chirped again.

"No, Tink – I'm _not_ going to cry. She's just a stupid girl!" Peter glared at the little fairy. How dare she make such accusations?

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. She flew up to Peter's ear and whispered a few words.

"But_ Tink_!" He shook his head angrily. "No, I don't have feelings for her. Just the thought offends me. You know that!"

The fairy lay silent on his shoulder, knowing that they were getting nowhere. Peter sighed, hoping that things would sort themselves out.

* * *

Jenna found James exactly where she'd left him, sitting on his bed, door ajar. 

"Knock, knock?" Jenna greeted him, knocking on the open door. Her expression softened when she saw what James was focused on – a small, red book with the name _J.S. Hook_ engraved in gold along the binding.

James looked up at once, shutting the book. He smiled in greeting and beckoned for her to sit beside him, reaching to shut the book in the same drawer as his father's hook.

"How was your walk?" he asked her as she took a seat. "Great weather we've been-"

"What was that?" Jenna asked, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"What was _what_?" James responded perplexedly.

Jenna nodded toward the nightstand. "That book…" She trailed off for a moment. "Was that-"

"My father's." James nodded, his smile fading. "It's a log of his journeys. I found it lying around in this old wooden chest while you were gone."

Jenna scooted closer to him and patted his hand reassuringly. She knew that, as well off James claimed to be, he was clearly missing his father. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what would suffice.

"I found something else, too," he continued, interrupting her amidst her thoughts.

Jenna looked up. "Oh yeah?" she replied. "What'd you find?"

James opened up his other hand to reveal a small sapphire ring. "What do you think of it?" he asked.

Jenna gasped, having expected something far coarser than what she was currently seeing. "It's beautiful," she told him, clearly at a loss for words.

James smiled. He reached for her hand, and slipped it on her ring finger. "Then it's perfect for you," he told her, his eyes burning deep into hers.

Jenna's heart began to race as she noticed James lean in closer. They'd been in this situation before – both wanting to come closer, but neither fulfilling that desire, since they had been interrupted. Jenna had wondered if they would ever finish what they had started.

This time was different, and without interruption, James closed the gap between their lips. She felt shocks throughout her body in a way she had never felt before, as she tentatively pressed her lips back against his.

Jenna smiled softly as they broke apart. "Thank you," she whispered, stroking the sapphire with her thumb.

"Of course," James replied, equally quietly.

The two sat in silence for a while, a million thoughts going through their minds. Jenna couldn't decipher all the emotions she was now feeling – so comfortable, and yet so exposed, so light, and yet so confused. But for now, she pushed back that confusion to appreciate the goodness of that one simple kiss she had awaited for so long.

"Hey," Jenna said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Did you ever get to really look at your father's book?"

James looked up, and shook his head. "I saw perhaps a page of it before you returned. Why do you ask?"

Jenna grinned. "Want to read it together?" she asked, suddenly more curious now than ever about the Hook affairs.

James returned the smile and nodded. "Why not?" He reached into the drawer in which he had placed it earlier, and pulled it out. "It will be our first adventure."

And as they set the book between them and began to read, Jenna realized that James' choice in words was perfect.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** Thank you to the following readers – _NobleBrokenBeauty, Yuki Asao, Destiny's Daughter, EragonPeep, _and_ cam-is-hot_ – for your reviews on Chapter 22. Hope this one isn't too corny and lame for everyone's taste! 


	24. The Wedding Dress

**Author Note**: I know it's been a little while but I hope you enjoyed Chapter 23. You have to understand, when I started writing this story, it was a lot more black and white – I had no idea James would develop so much throughout the story. But I think it's a good thing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 24… it's getting dangerously close to the end, but I think there might be a few more twists and turns up ahead. Sorry this one is so short. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Ow!" Jenna exclaimed, wincing in pain. "That really hurt!"

Smee sighed, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry," he told her, removing a pin from his mouth, "but you need to stand still!"

Jenna bit her lip as she looked down at the long, lacy white dress she was wearing. There were too many frills and an overabundance of material, but she trusted Smee as he measured her and placed pins in the dress to mark where he would need to make alterations.

… Even if he _did_ poke her one too many times.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Jenna shot at James, who sat across the room watching as the alterations took place. He looked like was enjoying the show only too much.

James smirked. "What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just watching my future bride getting ready for our wedding."

Jenna laughed at this. "Keep smirking at me like that and there will _be_ no wedding," she teased.

Smee seemed to be enthralled by their banter. "Oh, look at you!" he exclaimed, pinning another end of the dress. "Already bickering like husband and wife!" He paused for a moment, then frowned. "Oh no… I've run out of pins! Give me a moment." He scurried out the door.

"Bickering like husband and wife," Jenna repeated playfully, sticking her tongue out at James. At that moment, she felt far too young to be getting married. "Isn't that cute?"

James smiled. "I'm sure I'll take you a lot more seriously when you aren't covered in all these frills," he told her as he stood up.

Jenna giggled, giving herself the once-over in the mirror. "I do look silly," she admitted, biting her lip.

James approached her. "Perhaps," he agreed, taking her hand. "But only in the best way possible."

"You," Jenna said, still smiling, "are such a liar."

James moved in so their faces were merely inches apart. "Never," he told her. He leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly…

"I'm back!" Smee announced, as the two pulled apart abruptly. Not missing a beat, Smee shook his head. "Oh, teenagers. I hope you lot realize you're not married _yet_!"

Jenna burst into giggles. Today had to be the most fun she'd had in a long time.

* * *

"Peter, are you sure you don't want to come?" 

Scar stood beside the triplets, waiting by the door. They were about to go on a hike across Neverland, and were admittedly surprised to hear that Peter would not be joining them.

"No," he told them, crossing his arms defiantly. "I want to be here if Jenna comes back."

Scar shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, leading the other Lost Boys out of the tree house.

Peter sighed. Why did Jenna have to be so _stubborn_? Why couldn't she just come back already? He wanted to forget those last few days and start anew with the girl, but he doubted that was possible.

"Hello, Peter," said a small voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Peter turned to see Klutzy, who was also heading for the door. "Hello, Klutzy," he greeted the boy tensely. "Where are you off to?"

Klutzy's eyes shifted nervously. "I'm, er… going to go find the other Boys, I think," he lied. "A hike might be good for me today."

Peter nodded curtly. "Go," he told the clumsy boy. "I'll be waiting here."

Klutzy followed this command, but not without turning around again before leaving. "I know you miss her, Peter," he consoled his friend.

"What?" Peter shook his head vehemently. "Not at all! I just miss the stories."

Klutzy seemed to understand. "We all do," he agreed softly, before exiting the tree house.

And then Peter was alone.

* * *

"The Isle of the Golden Roses," Jenna murmured, her head rested against James' shoulder. They had read of such a place in the log of Captain Hook's travels, and to Jenna, it sounded even more beautiful than this island of Neverland. "Can we go there?" 

James smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke her long dark hair. "After we're married," he assured her, "we can go wherever you'd like."

"At the rate that my dress alteration is going," Jenna joked, turning to face him, "that might be a long time."

Laughing, James shook his head. "Nonsense," he said, looking into the eyes of his future wife. "Smee promised he'd have the dress ready for you promptly. We'll be able to marry in three days." He beamed at her.

Jenna gulped. "Three days," she repeated less enthusiastically. She forced a smile. "Wow."

"I know!" James exclaimed, not even noticing her nervous tone. "Three days until you become a Hook."

She did not know what to say. Glancing anxiously out the window of James' cabin, Jenna noticed a rustling in the bushes near the area by the ship. _That must be Klutzy,_ she thought to herself, inwardly thanking the boy for arriving now.

"Will you excuse me?" Jenna asked. "I need some air."

James chuckled at this. "That seems to be a common problem for you," he told her good-naturedly, noting the various other times she had left the ship since her arrival. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to come?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to politely ask.

Jenna shook her head. "Why don't you stay and keep reading your father's logs?" she suggested. "You can think of more places for us to go."

With that, she exited the cabin and hurried off the ship. Making her way through the bushes, she found Klutzy exactly as she'd expected him.

"Hello, Jenna," Klutzy greeted her.

Jenna smiled. "Hey, Klutzy. How are the Lost Boys?"

Klutzy shrugged. "They're fine," he said tersely, missing her now more than ever. "Of course, if they had a _mother_…"

"Klutzy." Jenna sighed, not realizing that the boy was upset with her. It made sense, of course, but because he was always the most mature of the Lost Boys (more so than Peter, even), she had forgotten that he was perfectly capable of the same emotions. "You know I can't go back."

"Yes, you can." Klutzy crossed his arms. "We all need you! Peter won't even leave the tree house because he's hoping you'll come back."

"What?" This caught Jenna off-guard, though a part of her was pleased to know that Peter clearly missed her. "You're kidding, right?"

Klutzy raised an eyebrow. Clearly he wasn't kidding.

"But he should have tried harder!" Jenna protested. "If he really missed me, he should have come here to find me. He knows where I am."

"You _know_ Peter." Klutzy frowned. "He's too proud and stubborn to admit that he needs you. But he knows that he does."

Jenna shook her head. "I don't know that at all."

"Yes, you do."

Jenna bit her lip. Peter did _not_ miss her. If he did, he wouldn't have treated her in such an awful way!

"It doesn't matter," she told Klutzy, "if he misses me or not. I'm getting married in three days, and I'm not going back on my word!"

Klutzy frowned. "Do you even love James?" he asked gently, trying to suppress his disappointment.

Jenna paused for a moment. Did she? She had been asking herself the same question for a while now.

"Not yet," she admitted quietly, "but I can grow to love him!" She paused for a moment. "We're going to produce an heir soon, you know."

Klutzy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you know how _illogical_ that is?"

Jenna frowned. "How is that illogical? People get married, then have children. It's not that hard to understand."

"It's not that!" Klutzy exclaimed. "I just think you're defeating the entire purpose of coming to Neverland."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked nervously.

Klutzy took a deep breath. "Well," he said, "when you came here, you told me and the other Lost Boys that you left your home to avoid growing up so fast. And now, here you are, ready to get married and have a child!" He shook his head. "Now I know I don't live back in that world anymore, but I remember enough to know that someone your age would have a few more years to wait before doing either of those things."

Jenna sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. That exact reasoning had been floating around in her head ever since she'd agreed to marry James.

"I can't go back with you, Klutzy," she nearly whispered in reply, her voice breaking. "Peter is not my future."

Klutzy gave her a sad look. "Maybe not," he admitted, "but neither is James."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Destiny's Daughter, Tallemera Rane, Yuki Asao, EragonPeep, Red Tail Cartoon, CurryCurran, _and _AkemixHanako_ for the reviews on Chapter 23. Stay awesome! 


	25. Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note: **So I've been trying to outline the chapters, and I think we'll come to a total of thirty. Just to give you an idea! I still can't believe how far the story has come… but hey, I'll try not to get _too_ sentimental until the very end. Anyway… this chapter contains the lyrics to the song "Friends Never Say Goodbye" by Elton John… don't sue me! It kind of alludes to the story's title. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_There isn't much I haven't shared_

_With you along the road_

Jenna shook her head to herself as she hurried back onto the ship. Klutzy was _wrong_. Ever since she had met the green-eyed pirate, she was immediately attracted to him… and he had clearly felt the same for her. If she was planning on staying in Neverland, then James _had_ to be her future. There was no other way.

_And through it all, there'd always be_

_Tomorrow's episode_

Peter hated the fact that Jenna wasn't there to balance him out. As the mother of the Lost Boys, Jenna had always threatened their "sons" with medicine (as Wendy had) when they did not listen to their elders… while Peter would threaten to kill the whole lot of them. He enjoyed the easy way he got along with Jenna, the way she could be kind and nurturing, but at the same time enjoyed a good adventure. And he hated the fact that now, since she was no longer here, he would not be hearing any new stories tonight.

_Suddenly, that isn't true…_

Peering through one of the ship's windows, Jenna noticed Smee sitting alone in a chair, sewing the lacy wedding dress she was to wear in three days. She smiled in spite of herself. She could only hope that Smee might work miracles on that dress.

With a sigh, she turned into James' cabin, where he was still reading Captain Hook's logs. "After we go to your Isle of the Golden Roses," he told her, not even looking up from the book, "I want to see the Dragon Coast."

Jenna nodded, taking a seat beside him. "That sounds like fun," she agreed, peering into the book. She noticed an intricate sketch of a dragon breathing fire, which she could only assume Hook had drawn himself.

"It's a good thing I found this book," James said, finally looking up. "I had never even heard of the Dragon Coast before."

Jenna smiled. "I could only imagine the stories I could tell of such a place," she replied, knowing that the change in scenery would do wonders for her creativity.

_There's another avenue,_

_Beckoning the great divide…_

"We even saw a mermaid!" Flint exclaimed, laughing as he told the tale. "Course, we were near _devoured_…"

Peter half-listened as the Lost Boys recounted their adventures from the day's hike. He wished he could have mustered the energy to join them, but of course he had spent the day thinking about Jenna.

_Wasted the day is more like it, _Peter thought to himself bitterly.

He wanted to see her, wanted to grab her hand and pull her into the air. He wanted to fly with her, sword-fight with her, swim with her, defeat pirates with her… but of course, she had no intentions of coming back, and he had no intentions of following her.

_Maybe I do miss her,_ he finally admitted to himself.

_Ask no questions_

_Take no side_

Lying in bed that night, Jenna couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right choice. Surely Klutzy had made a point earlier… by marrying James and having his child, she _was_ rushing into adulthood, whether her body was growing or not. Was this the right way to go?

_Maybe if Peter hadn't screwed things up, _she thought to herself, turning over onto her side. But after another moment of thought, she didn't know _what_ would be different. If Peter hadn't blown up at her at the first mention of feelings, she would have stayed with him and the Lost Boys for the rest of her life. Was that her destiny?

_Maybe not, _echoed Klutzy's voice in her head. _But neither is James._

_Who's to say who's right or wrong?_

_Whose course is braver run…_

The next day came and went. Peter contemplated his actions with Jenna and wondered if perhaps _he_ had made a mistake. After all, he'd nearly lost Wendy ages ago at the first mention of feelings. Maybe he needed to lighten up?

It wasn't that he didn't care about Jenna. Deep down, despite all masculine protests, he simply knew that wasn't true. If an evil villain were holding Jenna captive, Peter would be the first to rescue her. If those soulless mermaids had brought Jenna down to the bottom of the sea to drown, Peter would have risked everything to dive down below and save the girl.

It was that whole "I love you" thing that had thrown him off. Thoughts of love and emotion had offended Peter ever since he could remember. Reflecting on it now, Peter knew that Jenna probably meant those words to be taken positively (and he would have happily disregarded that she'd ever said them), but when he first heard them, he thought they were intended to offend him.

And no one ever offended Peter Pan.

_Still we are, have always been_

_Will ever be as one_

As time passed and wedding preparations continued, Jenna knew that she was making the more proper decision. She would marry a boy who would happily tell her he loved her, who would go to the ends of Neverland for her, who would not be afraid to comfort her when she needed him. James was well mannered and charming, and inside, she knew, he had a deep sensitivity about him. He needed her as she needed him.

And yet, whenever they dropped their mature acts for even a moment, Jenna was only reminded of Peter. Oh, how she missed the boy. He was always boasting, and never serious about much, but she could always have fun when she was with him. And despite the fact that he protested his feelings for her, Jenna knew that he was a true and loyal friend.

She only wished that things could have been different.

_What is done has been done for the best_

Peter tried to forget about her, he really did. Sometimes, forgetting things was easy for him – he often needed someone to correct his memories when he talked about things he had done earlier in the day. But when it came to Jenna Parker, forgetting her was easier said than done.

_Though the mist in my eyes might suggest_

"I'm thinking of a chocolate cake," said Smee one day on deck. "I can decorate it just so that it'll be perfect for the wedding. What do you think?"

"I like chocolate," James replied absentmindedly, peering through the window to Jenna's cabin. She was combing her hair and seemed oblivious to the whole situation. "I'm sure she will, too."

Smee smiled. "I'm almost done with her dress, you know."

James nodded. "She's going to be lovely."

"I'm proud of you," Smee told him, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Your father'd be too, I'm sure. I can't believe you've finally found the one."

"Me neither," James said, turning to watch his future bride again. He couldn't help but smile.

_Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_

_But if I started over I know I would choose_

It was the morning of her wedding, and Jenna had awoken to the singsong of Smee's voice as he burst into her cabin.

"Rise and shine!" he had exclaimed, setting the dress down on a chair across the room. "How's the lady doing, eh? Well rested?"

Jenna squinted as the morning light poured in. Stretching in bed, she sat up straight and mustered a smile. "I'm great," she told him, climbing out of the bed. "How's the dress?"

Smee grinned triumphantly. "I think you'll be quite pleased," he responded, motioning to the dress he had just set down. "Why don't I let you try it on for yourself?"

Jenna nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said, waiting for the older man to leave the room. Shedding her clothes from the night before, she slipped into the long, lacy white dress to find that… it wasn't so long or lacy anymore. Hobbling over to the mirror, Jenna was amazed at what she saw.

The dress was at a perfect floor-length (not like before, when it was at least a foot too long and was easy to trip over), and the majority of the lace was gone. The dress flattered her body perfectly – not nearly as loose as before, but not so tight that she couldn't breathe, either. She smiled at her reflection.

Of course, she had never expected to become such a _young_ bride, but at least she would enter her marriage in style.

_The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way_

_That fought me and taught me that friends never say…_

When Klutzy woke up that morning, he recognized something important right away… that three days had passed since Jenna announced that she would be marrying in three days.

_Oh dear,_ he thought to himself nervously, jumping up at once. The rest of the Boys were still asleep, so he hurried out of the tree house immediately.

Though the wedding announcement had worried him, Klutzy hadn't taken it completely seriously. After thinking about his last discussion with Jenna, he thought he might have convinced her to give it some more thought, if anything. He had expected her to burst into the tree house by now, with her mind changed and her feelings for Peter rectified.

Of course, that had not happened, and so Klutzy only had one chance left.

Rushing through the jungle of Neverland, Klutzy avoided every vine and animal and tree that he could. He was prone to tripping over such things, but nothing would stand in his way today. One of the best friends he ever had was about to make a very important decision, and she wasn't going to do it without him there.

Sensing the sea approaching, Klutzy increased his pace. Soon, he could see the Jolly Roger ahead of him.

"Why can't she be here just this once?" he asked aloud, wishing Jenna had gone for one last walk before her wedding. He slapped himself in the face. _Of course she wouldn't do that, _he thought miserably. _She's got to get ready!_

He sighed. Making his way through the bushes, he approached the dock and climbed aboard the ship.

"Aye, what do you think you're doing?" asked a chubby older man. _Smee._ He seemed appalled that someone he didn't know had climbed aboard without permission, but he wasn't entirely threatening. "We didn't invite any guests to this wedding…"

Klutzy shook his head. "No," he panted, out of breath. "I'm here… for Jenna…" Taking another deep breath, he regained his composure. "I mean no harm. Jenna is my friend."

Smee sighed. "Very well," he conceded, pointing toward her cabin. "She's in that door."

Klutzy thanked the man before rushing in the door.

"Jenna!" he exclaimed, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Klutzy?!" Jenna replied, spinning around in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your wedding day!" Klutzy replied lamely, not knowing what else to say. "I didn't know if you were going through with it."

Jenna frowned. "Of course I'm going through with it," she responded, crossing her arms. "Can't you see I'm kind of dressed for the occasion?"

Klutzy gave her the once over. "You make a beautiful bride, you know," he told her softly, after much thought. "Even Peter would say so."

Laughing, Jenna shook her head. "I doubt that," she replied, but she smiled nonetheless. "Does he know about it?"

This time Klutzy shook his head. "Not yet," he said, "but he's going to find out sooner or later."

Jenna nodded slowly. "I still can't believe it myself," she admitted. "I mean, it's so… I mean, I'm so…"

"Young?" Klutzy offered.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed, though she hated to admit it. "But I don't regret it or anything!" she added quickly. "It will be a nice change."

Klutzy knew the idea of marriage made Jenna more uncomfortable than anything, but he tried not to let on. "Right," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Anyway, I've really got to go back. The Boys are waiting for me. I just wanted to know if you were getting married today or not." He began to open the door.

"Wait!" Jenna called suddenly.

The boy turned around.

"Come back in a little bit, okay? I want you to be at my wedding… at least at the end to say goodbye before we set sail?" Jenna asked.

Klutzy gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course," he answered, and with that he left the ship.

_... Never say goodbye._

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I want to thank _AkemixHanako, Tallemera Rane, NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, SuperWafer, _and_imagine everything_ for your reviews on Chapter 24. Hope you enjoy this!


	26. Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm really pleased with how Chapter 25 came out… I'm glad you are too! I would have updated sooner, but this past week has been hell. Hopefully soon things will take a turn for the better and I will be able to update as my heart desires. As for Chapter 26, I hope you enjoy it! One thing I should mention is that I have never actually been to a wedding, so I had to kind of research traditional wedding vows to make sure I was doing it right. Some of it is obviously going to be different (due to the lack of guests and the fact that it's taking place in Neverland) but I hope my ignorance isn't too obvious! It's a short chapter, and probably predictable, but enjoy it anyway.

**

* * *

****  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Jenna watched as Klutzy exited the ship. A part of her knew that when the Jolly Roger set sail for her honeymoon, Jenna would truly miss the boy. Ever since her arrival in Neverland, he had given off a good vibe – and over the days, he had grown to be a dear friend. She could not imagine not seeing him so frequently anymore.

Truth be told, she missed the whole lot of them. She loved the way the triplets remained bonded together, despite the fact that all the Lost Boys were brothers at this point, and the way that they constantly finished off each other's sentences. She loved Scar and his authoritative manner with the others. Scar was always hungry for a good story. And then, of course, there was Peter…

_Peter_. If only he could see her now. Standing in her wedding dress, flowers in her hair, she looked like an entirely different Jenna than the one who had gone on adventures with Peter and the Lost Boys.

She smiled sadly to herself as she lifted her bouquet off the table in front of her. Peter would be appalled if he knew that she had agreed to marry James, and the thought saddened her. In spite of everything, she missed that wonderful flying boy. If only things were different…

_It's all in the past_, Jenna thought to herself with a sigh, pulling her veil over her face at once. She mustered the best smile she could. _Not too long from now, I will be Mrs. James Hook._

* * *

"Peter!" Klutzy yelled, bursting into the tree house. He nearly knocked down one of the mushroom chairs inside as he entered. "Peter!" 

Peter stood up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What is it, Klutzy?" he asked with a yawn. "What's going…?"

"I know where she is!" Klutzy interrupted. "Jenna's aboard the Jolly Roger!"

Peter knew this, of course, but he also knew that he had to feign surprise so that the other Lost Boys (who were now piling into the room) wouldn't figure out that he had been withholding that information from them.

"Is she being held _captive_?" Scar demanded, hands on his hips. "Because if she is…"

"Has she become a pirate?" Flint inquired, looking to his brothers for answers.

"What did she tell you?" Peter asked Klutzy in a cautious manner. "Is she all right?"

Klutzy sighed. "Physically, yes. She's got enough food and a place to sleep. But she's not happy there, Peter!"

Peter's eyes brightened at this. _Not happy with James?_ he thought to himself, satisfied. _I knew it!_

"That's because she doesn't get to go on adventures with me anymore!" Peter announced triumphantly. "I knew she'd need to come back."

Klutzy shook his head. "She's not coming back," he explained, crossing his arms. "Peter. She's staying."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Has he kidnapped her?" he asked, confused at this statement. "Why would she stay if she hates that son of a codfish?"

"She doesn't hate him, Peter. She's going to marry him today!"

Peter nearly exploded at this. "WHAT?!" he spat, his face reddening considerably. "SHE'S MARRYING HIM!?"

Klutzy nodded. "James may have been her second choice, Peter, but it's true."

It felt as though a million emotions were flooding through him at once. Peter could not believe what he was hearing. He was the father, and Jenna was the mother. That was how it had always been. How could she break that promise and _marry_ a pirate?

Marriage was for grown-ups, at any rate. If she married James, she would completely betray Peter… and perhaps even herself.

"When is this happening?" Peter demanded, reaching out and nearly shaking Klutzy in the process.

"Really soon," Klutzy replied, not knowing much except that Jenna had invited him to return as soon as he possibly could. "Not much can be done at this point, unless…"

But Peter was barely listening. The wheels in his head were still turning. He had determined just yesterday that he did care for Jenna, and while the thought frightened him, he still wasn't going to let her get into any sort of trouble like this… _wedding_ nonsense. The very thought disgusted him.

"We've got a wedding to stop!" he exclaimed, cutting off Klutzy mid-sentence. Running out of the tree house, he lifted off into the air, the Boys following close behind on foot.

* * *

Jenna heard a knock on the door. 

"We're almost ready for you, Jenna," came Smee's voice from the outside. "Come out in a minute!"

As cliché as it seemed, Jenna felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach. Aside from any doubts or questions she'd had before, she was overall nervous as to what James would think when she walked down that aisle. Obviously she'd never been married before, and she couldn't remember any weddings she had attended in the past (although, to be fair, she could hardly remember anything of her past life). Would she do a good job?

Taking a deep breath to regain composure, Jenna smiled to herself. _It'll be over before you know it_, she thought to herself reassuringly. _Soon we'll have set sail on our honeymoon and be able to start everything anew._

She grabbed the bouquet of flowers, and slowly opened the door. As she stepped out slowly, holding up her dress to be sure it wouldn't get caught, she shut the door behind her quietly and took another deep breath. _It'll be okay_, she thought. _I can do this._

Making her way out to the main deck, she saw that it was decorated in dark red, white, and black. _An interesting color scheme,_ she observed nervously. A single long white fabric of sorts formed an aisle. At its end stood Smee, wearing his customary white-and-blue striped shirt, and James, wearing one of his elegant dark red suits and a pair of boots. He beamed across the deck at her, and in spite of everything, at that moment Jenna felt positively beautiful.

Suddenly, Smee whipped out a harmonica from his pocket, and began to play a slightly off-key rendition of _Here Comes The Bride_. Clutching the bouquet close to her chest, Jenna began to walk down the aisle as best as she could, hoping she was keeping good time and not about to trip over her own feet.

But before she knew it, she had reached the "altar," if it could be called that, where she stood to face James. She grinned when she saw him.

_You're breathtaking_, James mouthed to her, a smile apparent in his eyes.

_So are you,_ Jenna mouthed back, really taking a moment to look at him. In the light breeze, James' hair looked windswept, and outside near the sea, his green eyes were truly striking. He was more handsome than ever before, and he was about to be her husband.

Smee set down his harmonica and pulled out a handkerchief. Jenna could see that Smee had come close to crying.

"Oh, weddings," Smee whispered, dabbing at his eyes. "They always get me."

After another moment, he stood up straight and grew serious. "Dearly Beloved," he began, immediately changing roles in this wedding, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman…" Jenna inwardly shuddered at the mention of _man_ and _woman_. "… in holy matrimony. "

James smiled at Jenna, and reached out for her hand. Not knowing what to do, Jenna obliged, and looked up into his eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening… now… in the middle of a pirate ship to a boy she wasn't even sure she would ever love (no matter how sweet or handsome or desirable she considered him).

"Into this holy estate," Smee continued, "these two persons present now come to be joined."

Jenna bit her lip. _Holy estate?_ She thought to herself nervously. _I hope that doesn't mean I'm about to get struck down by lightning for doing this…_

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Smee said.

James and Jenna exchanged glances and chuckled quietly to themselves.

"Of course, no one's going to object." Smee laughed, clearly agreeing with the almost-newlyweds. "So stupid of me…"

Suddenly, however, they heard a voice from overhead. "I do!" the voice called out. The three present on the ship looked up to see Peter looming above the Jolly Roger. "I object!"

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank_ AkemixHanako, Tallemera Rane, EragonPeep, -polishh, crazedchick, jewelofthedawn, NobleBrokenBeauty, Yuki Asao, imagine everything, _and_ The Crystal Rose _for their awesome reviews. Rock on! 


	27. The Epic Battle

**Author Note: **Happy March, everyone! It looks like we're getting closer and closer to the end… can you believe it? I've been having so much fun with this story. I'm really glad you all are enjoying it. I hope you like Chapter 27! I already apologize for it kind of sucking.

By the way, today I wrote and posted a one-shot for Peter Pan entitled_ She Will Be Loved._ It's entirely unrelated to this story, but you should check it out!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Peter!" Jenna exclaimed, not sure how to react to such an entrance. Her heart began to pound. What was he _doing_ here? She had come so far, was finally ready to marry James. Peter was _not_ going to ruin that for her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James demanded, scowling as he watched the boy lower himself onto the ship. "No one invited you."

Peter grinned at Jenna, ignoring James' voice. "I've come to rescue you from this codfish!" he announced, giving her the once-over. He looked puzzled when he saw her in the wedding dress. "What's that you're wearing?"

Before Jenna could respond, James moved in and pulled her close to him. "You're too late," he told Peter, wishing the boy would just leave. "We were just in the middle of getting married!"

Peter placed his hands on his hips. "I thought that was all for pretend, Jenna! Don't you want to come back to the tree house with me?"

All eyes turned to Jenna, who gulped under all the pressure. "No," she told him, feeling as though something were sinking in her chest. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Peter couldn't believe what Jenna was saying. "But we had so much…" he stammered.

"… Fun together?" Jenna filled in the blank, knowing he would say that. She could feel her eyes begin to well up. "Maybe I needed more than that."

"And you couldn't give her what she needed," James told him with a sneer.

Peter's eyes flashed red. "Stay out of this, codfish!" he exclaimed, before turning back to Jenna. "So you're just going to marry him – just like that?"

Jenna nodded slowly, wishing he would just go away already. "We're setting sail tonight," she said coldly.

The sky began to darken into a grayer hue. "You can't leave, Jenna!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "You just _can't_ - especially not with him!

"Give me _one_ good reason why I should listen to you," Jenna replied, the vulnerability returning to her voice. She did not withdraw her hand from his.

James eyed her curiously. "Don't bother, Jenna," he told his fiancée, frowning. "He's not worthy of you."

Jenna shook her head. "I want to hear this, James," she stated firmly. She turned back to Peter, awaiting his answer. "Why can't I marry James? Other than, of course, the fact that you consider him a codfish."

Peter crossed his arms. "Because!" he exclaimed, though he did not have an exact answer. "Because… you won't be happy here!"

Jenna could feel her eyes begin to water, but she would not allow herself to cry. "And why," she asked, her voice breaking slightly, "wouldn't I be happy here? How would _you_ know what makes me happy?"

Peter grinned. "Because I just _do_. You were mother for the Lost Boys for so long that I just _know_. I know how happy you get when you've just told a great story, or when we go on adventures, or…"

James yawned. "Why don't you go bore someone else?" he suggested. "You can bring someone else to Neverland… what do you need Jenna for?"

"I'm not bringing _anyone_ else!" Peter shouted, and a clap of thunder could be heard overhead. "Jenna is _staying_, and she's staying with _me_." He pulled her closer to him.

"Let her go!" James bellowed, taking Jenna's other hand and pulling her back toward him. "She's _my_ wife!"

"You're not married yet!" Peter exclaimed, pulling Jenna back.

"STOP!" Jenna cried out, pulling both of her hands out of theirs. She crossed her arms furiously. "I'm not going to let you guys fight like this!"

The rain began to pour, and Peter whipped out his sword. "I'm _not_ going to let this pirate take you away!" he exclaimed.

James smirked, pulling out his own sword. "You _really_ think you're going to defeat me on my own ship?"

"Why did you bring a sword to our _wedding_?" Jenna shouted, angered at this. "Stop fighting now or I'm not going with either of you!"

But it was too late. The boys were already clashing swords.

"STOP!" Jenna continued to yell in vain. "Please stop!"

"I'll finish you off quick and easy so that Jenna and I can set sail right away," James said darkly, as they continued to fight.

"Not if I can help it!" Peter exclaimed, just narrowly missing him.

"Nobody's going to die!" Jenna called out, the tears beginning to fall. "I care for you both!"

"Nonsense, Jenna!" James called from across the ship. "Peter is just a nuisance to you!"

"Am not!" Peter yelled. "Don't worry, Jenna! Hooky here will go the same way his father did!"

Jenna wished there was some way she could step in, but she had neither a sword nor an idea. "Can't we settle this in peace?" she pleaded, hoping the boys would pause in their fight.

"Not a chance!" one of the boys yelled, though she couldn't tell which.

It felt all-too-familiar, this fight between Peter and James, although Jenna hated to think she had seen this before. Had she?

James backed Peter up to the plank of the ship. "Why keep fighting, Peter?" he asked, an almost evil gleam in his eyes. "She'll never love you anyway… you're worthless!"

"You're wrong!" Peter exclaimed, as the wind began to blow harder and the rain poured heavier. Backing up further, Peter began to lose his footing.

"PETER, WATCH OUT!" she screamed, suddenly remembering where she had seen this before. Nights before, when she had dreamed of all those people she had forgotten, she had also dreamed of this fight… and she knew how it ended. One of the boys was going to reach his end…

Suddenly, Peter lost his balance, and fell backward off the plank.

"NO!" Jenna screamed, rushing over to James, whose face had grown somewhat pale. "James, how _could_ you?"

"I didn't… I mean… well…" James fumbled around for the right use of words, as Smee watched in awe and shock. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Absolutely not!" Jenna cried, her tears becoming one with the rain. Stepping onto the plank, she turned to James. "I don't know how I could have ever agreed to marry you." With that, she dove off the plank and down, to the ocean.

* * *

_Jenna found herself surrounded by familiar faces._

_There was a boy, with tidy blonde hair and a big smile, holding out his hand to her. There was also a girl, also about her age, marking days off of her calendar to 'Jenna's Return.'_

How do I know her?_ Jenna wondered. _And how do I know him?

"_We miss you, Jenna!" the two exclaim, a slight sadness in their eyes. "Come back from London soon!"_

_She saw an older girl and boy, who greatly resembled herself, standing before her. The girl was crying, and the boy was patting her comfortingly on the back. _

"_Was it my fault?" the girl asked Jenna between her tears. "You left on my birthday… was I the reason you left?"_

_Jenna turned around to see that she was now standing in a bedroom._

This is mine, isn't it?_ she thought to herself curiously, observing the light purple walls, along with the movie and music posters all over the wall. Upon closer observation, she saw a man sitting at the window, and a woman crying on her bed._

"_We wish you'd come home," they told her. "We love you more than anything!"_

That's Mum and Dad, _Jenna recognized at once. Retracing her steps, she realized that the older boy and girl she had seen before were her brother and sister, Evan and Kayla, and that the first boy and girl she had seen were her two best friends, Allie and Adam._

Adam._ They were a couple now, weren't they? Hadn't Jenna left the night he was about to kiss her?_

And Allie, _she thought to herself. _I wonder if she had fun at Lanie's party.

_But suddenly she began to wonder… _Why do I remember everyone _now_? And where am I?

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _MistFairie93, NobleBrokenBeauty, The Consequences of Love, EragonPeep, jewelofthedawn, AkemixHanako, The Crystal Rose, -polishh, Yuki Asao, Black Raven Raye, no name, _and_ Tallemera Rane_ for your reviews on Chapter 26. Hope to hear from you again! 


	28. Homecoming

**Author Note:** Hey guys… sorry for the massive cliffy! I'm guessing you all probably hate me now, hmm? But never fear! I've decided to update quickly so that you guys can all find out what really happened. Kind of a sad chapter… very conclusive, in a way, but it had to happen eventually. Get ready for a long one. Here it is… enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Jenna, wake up!"

Jenna opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back on a wooden surface. Coughing a few times, she blinked before noticing seven faces hovering over her… those of James, Peter, and the Lost Boys. When had they arrived? She felt something drip onto her cheek… was somebody crying? Peter's eyes looked rather red.

"Boy, why are you crying?" she asked hoarsely, still not mentally there.

Peter frowned. "I'm not crying!" he protested all-too-quickly, but then he grinned. "Jenna! You're alive!"

"She's alive! She's alive!" The Lost Boys cheered, jumping up and dancing around in circles. "Our Mother Jenna is alive!"

"_I'm_ alive?" she repeated, trying to sit up. She felt a searing pain in her head, however, and so she stayed down. "But _Peter_… I mean… I thought…. you…"

"…Died?" Peter filled in for her, to which she nodded. "Nope! Although to die, I'm sure, would be an awfully big adventure."

"Then… what happened? You fell off the plank, and…?"

"I can _fly_, remember?" Peter took her hand. "I just slipped, is all."

"But what happened… to me?" Jenna asked faintly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You jumped in after him," James answered somewhat bitterly. "And you hit your head on the way down, rendering yourself unconscious."

"I saw you falling," Peter explained, "and I caught you before you hit the water."

Jenna took a deep breath and tried again to sit up. The rain had subsided, and she could see the sun begin to poke its way through the clouds.

"You saved me," she realized. "Didn't you?"

"Smee's brewing you some herbal tea, should help ease the pain," James said comfortingly. "How are you right now?"

"Really hurting," Jenna admitted, placing her palm to her forehead. "I'm bleeding, aren't I?"

"Only a little," James told her, offering a smile. "I think Smee's got some medicine for that, too."

Moments later, Smee appeared beside her with a cup of tea and some other supplies. "Drink this," he instructed, handing her the cup. "Should fix that throbbing pain."

Jenna took the cup graciously and gulped down the tea at once. "Thank you," she said, already beginning to feel better.

"I'm sorry, Jenna," James told her sincerely, looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but I didn't want to lose you."

"You almost did," she whispered in response, wiping her tears away as Smee began to medicate and bandage the cuts on her forehead.

"You know you can't have us both," James said softly. "You're going to have to choose."

"But what if I can't?"

"Boys, why don't you come with me? I'll show you more of the ship," Smee suggested to the Lost Boys, knowing that Jenna would need some privacy. The boys jumped for joy, and followed the older man quickly out.

Peter's face grew solemn. He knew that the concept of "love" always made him feel uncomfortable, but he spoke anyway. "You told me once that love was something really important to you," he said to Jenna quietly. "So. Do you… love him?" The words sounded foreign, coming from his mouth, but the experience had been sobering, and Peter was not going to let his ego get in the way this time.

"Yes!" Jenna answered quickly, the tears dripping down her cheeks. Of course she did. She had to; after all, she did agree to marry him. So why did she feel so uncomfortable now? Why hadn't she shooed Peter away as soon as he'd arrived at the wedding? Why had she given him that chance to redeem himself?

"No," Jenna corrected herself softly between tears, her cheeks flushing. "I'm sorry, James."

James' face fell, though a part of him had known it all along.

"What about me?" Peter asked. "Do you still… you know… love me?"

"No!" Jenna responded at once, not wanting it to be true. Peter had missed his chance ages ago. But would she have jumped off a plank to save just anyone?

"Well… okay. Yes." The tears continued to fall.

Peter grinned. "Then come back with me!"

Jenna shook her head. "I can't."

"Does that mean you're staying with me?" asked James hopefully. "Because I can just pretend you didn't say you love him…"

"No." Jenna sighed. _Why can't I just stop crying?_ She thought to herself bitterly. "I can't be with either of you."

"Why not?!" demanded both boys simultaneously.

Jenna took a deep breath. "Peter, I love you, but you're clearly not ready for me. You're focused on staying a child forever… and as much as I'd like to, I know I have the whole future ahead of me." She turned to the young pirate. "And James, I care about you, too, but I'm not ready for _you_. I'm not ready to get married or have a baby or anything like that. Not for a long time. Neverland is just not my destiny."

"What are you going to do, then?" Peter asked.

"I think I'm going to go home," Jenna said quietly.

"Why would you want to do that?" James inquired. "Didn't you tell me you forgot your loved ones back on Earth? Why would you want to go back to a family you don't remember?"

"It all came back to me when I was unconscious, I think." Jenna bit her lip. "And what I don't remember, I'll re-learn. But I've figured out that I need to do things at my own pace, back home. My destiny is to be a writer. The rest is undetermined… and I can't wait to see it all fall into place."

James sighed. "I think I always knew," he admitted, "that you didn't love me. I hope I didn't force you into a life you didn't want."

Jenna smiled sadly. "You didn't force me into anything," she reassured him. "I enjoyed the time I've spent with you. You were, after all, my first fiancée. It just couldn't last forever, is all." She hugged him tightly. "I'm not your destiny. But that doesn't mean you won't find it someday."

James kissed her softly on the forehead (on the opposite side of her bloody gash, of course). "I hope you find your destiny, too," he told her, "no matter where you have to go to find it."

Peter crossed his arms. "So does that mean you're leaving me, too?" he asked Jenna.

Jenna bit her lip. "Yes," she answered. "I'm leaving you, too."

Peter nodded slowly. "Okay," he replied quietly. "Are you expecting me to bring you home?"

"I'd like that very much," she replied. "But I have to say goodbye to everyone first."

She tried to stand up, but her balance was a bit shaky, so the boys each stood up and held onto her to help her steady. They walked into the room the Lost Boys and Smee had retreated to before.

"Jenna's going home!" Peter announced, trying to seem tough again. "Boys, come say goodbye."

"No!" the Boys cried, rushing to her at once. "You can't leave!"

"I must," Jenna told them sadly. "But I won't forget any of you, I promise."

"We'll miss you, Jenna!" cried the triplets, hugging her tightly. "So, so much!"

Next came Scar, trying to look authoritative, though it was easy to see that he too was distraught at her leaving. "Have a safe journey," he told her, giving the salute. Then, after a moment of seriousness, he rushed in and hugged her. "You're the best mother we've ever had. Take care, all right?"

Smee approached Jenna next. "For a few days, you were like a daughter to me," he told her, wiping a tear from his eye. "I didn't know you well, but it'll be sad to have you gone."

Finally, Klutzy looked up to Jenna with both admiration and sadness in his eyes. "Jenna," he said softly. "You're the first person to really understand me. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave."

Jenna sniffled. "I'm going to miss our talks, Klutzy," she told him. "It's going to be difficult not having you around, you know."

Klutzy nodded. "Just remember… everything worthwhile is difficult. That's what makes it worthwhile."

"Thank you." Jenna took the boy and hugged him close. "I know that whatever happens, you'll be wonderful."

"Why don't you go back to your room and make sure you didn't leave anything?" James suggested.

Jenna nodded. "You're right," she said. "You're absolutely right." Besides, she had to change into her old clothes and leave this wedding dress behind.

Hurrying into the cabin she'd slept in for only a few nights, she sighed. She would miss these dark red walls, the cotton candy clouds, the beauty of this entire island and every aspect of it. It was tragic, really, that she would have to leave this world behind.

She pulled off the exquisite white dress and stepped into the shorts and tank top she had worn there in the first place. She set the dress on the bed, hoping that one day, she would be able to wear an equally beautiful wedding dress when she was ready.

She took a deep breath and exited the room, heading back to the boys. She pulled the sapphire ring off her finger and handed it to James. "I can't keep this," she told him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again, "but thank you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to have it to remember me by?" James asked kindly.

Jenna bit her lip and shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair to you," she said. "I want you to give this to the right girl."

James nodded slowly. "At least accept _something_ from me," he pleaded. "What about Hook's Secret?"

Jenna smiled sadly. "I'm not a Hook," she said.

"You came close enough." James returned the smile. "Don't you want to know the secret to growing up in Neverland?"

Peter's eyes widened at the prospect of this. "I do!"

James glared at him. "It's not for you, Pan."

"Please, stop," Jenna urged them. She turned back to James. "I do."

James leaned in close to her. "The secret is," he whispered in her ear, "that we grow up at the rate that we choose. We are as old as we feel."

It all made sense to Jenna. She looked James in the eye. "Thank you," she told him.

Peter stood with his arms crossed, his foot tapping. "How long does it take you to say goodbye to this codfish?" he asked.

"_Peter_," Jenna warned. She turned to both boys. "The two of you have held grudges against each other for so long," she said quietly. "Maybe it's time to just let go and forgive."

James and Peter faced each other, neither of which wanting to accept this statement. But deep down, they both knew that a grudge like this could do no good. After all, it had nearly killed Jenna, the one thing they had in common.

Slowly, James extended his hand. His face showed no signs of emotion. Peter's expression mirrored James' as he took his hand and they shook.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Jenna said, as the two boys let go. "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded. "Let's go," he told her, taking her hand.

"Goodbye!" she called, as Peter lifted them into the sky. She watched as the others called and waved, growing smaller and smaller. Soon, all of Neverland was but a speck to her. It had felt enormous ever since she had arrived – she couldn't believe how small it became as she caught her final glimpse.

* * *

After an entire evening of flying, Peter and Jenna finally arrived in Florida. They landed in an empty yard near Jenna's old house, which Jenna quickly remembered as the place where they'd first taken off. She smiled as she felt the warm summer air around her.

"I can't believe I'm home," she whispered.

Peter nodded. "I'd better let you off here," he said. "Your parents will be waiting at the window, I'm sure… and they'll want to kill me." He smiled lightly. "You'll miss me, won't you?"

Jenna nodded. "I will," she told him, thrusting her arms around him in a hug. "Promise to come visit me?"

Peter grinned. "I promise!" he exclaimed happily. "I'll want to hear some more stories I can bring back to the boys."

Jenna smiled. Peter would never change. "How much time do you think has passed since I left?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Time in Neverland is always changing."

Jenna took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better go, then," she said. "The sooner the better." She took his hand briefly. "I'll see you in a few days." She paused for a moment, before releasing his hand and running toward her bedroom window. She couldn't wait to see everyone.

* * *

After a week at home, it seemed as though things were back to normal. Her parents had missed her terribly – she had been gone for almost two months – and the school year was going to begin in just a few short weeks. Her siblings were still home from college, and they were extremely excited to see her. Jenna was even more excited to see that she _remembered _all of them now.

She had told her family of Neverland, but left out some of the details – mainly the romantic ones – and when she finally met up with her friends again, she merely told them that she had gone back to London to visit with her grandmother for a little longer. They accepted the story without question. As for the gash on her face, it had almost healed by now, and for those who noticed it, she merely claimed that she'd clumsily bumped into something in the middle of the night.

Two days after she arrived home, Jenna met up with Adam for the afternoon. It was then that he formally asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she happily agreed.

Jenna wondered if Peter would ever show up again. He had promised to return one day, but had not specified _when_ that day would be, so she assumed that he might not ever come back to see her.

One evening, however, as Jenna was combing her hair in preparation for her date with Adam (their first official one!), she heard a knock on the window. Turning away from the mirror, she saw Peter outside. Grinning, she jumped up at once and ran to open the window.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, though she kept her voice low in case anyone in the house heard her. "I was wondering when I'd see you!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye for real this time," Peter told her.

"Oh, Peter." Jenna frowned. "How are the Boys?"

"They miss you," he said bluntly. "And so do I."

"You're welcome to stay here, you know," Jenna told him. "You're kind of like a family tradition now."

Peter smiled sadly. "If I stayed," he said, "what would happen?"

"Well," Jenna replied, "you'd probably go to school with me in a few weeks. I'd first have to tutor you or something so you'd know how to read and everything."

"Then what?"

"Then you'd probably get a part-time job in a year or two," she said, "and eventually, go to college."

"What next?"

"A full-time job," Jenna said. "And then, maybe a family."

Peter wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I can't stay here."

"I knew you'd say that," Jenna admitted.

"But if you want to…."

"… Come back?"

"Yeah." Peter sighed. "If you want to come back, you know where I am."

"Thank you." Jenna paused. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but how? What would suffice? "I still do love you, you know. Even though you don't want me to. In my world, love isn't always such a bad thing." And then, she did something she had never done for Peter before – she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter's face grew pink. "I'd better go," he said.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed shyly, not knowing what had come over her. "I guess you should. Say hi to the Boys for me?"

Peter nodded. "I will."

"When will you be back?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully one day."

Jenna crossed her arms. "Okay." She knew that he probably wasn't ever coming back. "I guess I'll see you. Maybe."

"See you."

And with that, Peter launched himself into the sky.

Right at that moment, Jenna heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, turning around.

The door opened, and Adam entered the room in a neatly ironed polo and jeans. "Hi," he greeted her. "Your sister told me I could find you in here?"

Jenna tried to blink back any tears that might have formed. She mustered a smile. "You look nice," she told him.

"Thanks." He grinned at her. "So do you." He stood there for a moment, shuffling his feet, before looking back at Jenna. "So… you ready to go?" He held out his hand.

"Definitely," Jenna agreed, taking his hand. As they headed out of the room, she took one last glance at her window.

Meanwhile, Peter hovered up in the sky, watching as Jenna and Adam left. And as he lingered, he couldn't help but feel lonelier than ever before.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I'd like to thank _Yuki Asao, EragonPeep, NobleBrokenBeauty, AkemixHanako, jewelofthedawn, imagine everything, no name, _and _SuperWafer_ for their reviews on Chapter 27. Can you believe it's almost the end? 


	29. Five Years Later

**Author Note:** Oh my gosh, can you believe it's almost the end? When I first started writing this story, this chapter was planned to be the final chapter, but then I tweaked some things and decided to end it differently. It's been a tough call, deciding who Jenna would end up with and how exactly her life would unfold.

As I said before, there will be thirty chapters total. And then, of course, I'm planning out a sequel… but more about that later. In the meantime, thank you all so much for reviewing. Chapter 28 was a tough chapter to write, although one of my favorites, and I was glad to know that you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"And what's your name?" Jenna asked cheerfully.

The younger girl smiled shyly as she set her book down on the table in front of her. "It's Sadie," she told her. "S-A-D-I-E."

Jenna returned the smile as she turned to the inside cover of the book. "To Sadie-" she read aloud as she wrote, " – may all of your dreams come true. Yours, Jenna Parker." She handed the book back to the girl. "Here you go… enjoy!"

The girl thanked Jenna timidly, then raced to her mother as the two left the bookstore.

"I think that was the last of them," Allie told Jenna, grinning. "So, Jen – survive your first book signing?"

Jenna laughed. Five years had passed since her return from Neverland, and the experience had been the basis for her new book – _Adventures in Neverland _–which was finally released a few days ago. At nearly twenty years old, she knew that becoming a published author so young was a huge accomplishment.

"How's our lovely writer doing?" Elizabeth Parker asked as she and Daniel made their way over.

"Hanging in there, kiddo?" Daniel inquired with a grin.

"My hand's beginning to hurt from all those autographs," Jenna joked, "but I think I'll survive."

"Glad to hear it." Her father squeezed her hand. "We're proud of you."

"Thank you," Jenna said, having waited for those words for a long time now. Writing this book had been her dream for years; she had wanted to become an author her whole life, and now the accomplishment was all her own.

"Well, Little Miss Eventual J.K. Rowling," Elizabeth joked, interrupting Jenna in the middle of her thoughts, "your father and I are going back to the house. Come back home when you're ready?"

Jenna nodded. "See you later," she called, as her parents disappeared from sight. She sighed. "I still can't believe it's happened."

Allie hugged her friend tightly. "I can," she told her. "I'm just honored that you did your first signing at my mom's bookstore… especially since I'll be running it one day. I'll get to say that Cohen's was the first place that J.N. Parker ever signed a book!"

Jenna smiled. "You're my best friend, Al," she replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I've missed you, you know," Allie said, her smile softening. "It's been really hard not having you around."

Jenna nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Now sophomores in college, the two girls had somewhat separated themselves over the past two years. While Jenna had gone to a state university several hours north, Allie had chosen a college close to home. Jenna scarcely had enough time to spend with her friend when she did come for visits, and this had certainly put strains on their friendship. But although Jenna and her new roommate Hannah had grown close, and Jenna had made many new friends, none could replace her best.

"I've missed you too," Jenna agreed quietly.

Allie held out her copy of Jenna's new book. "At least I'll have this autographed copy to remember you by when you're all the way up at school," she said. "And I can read it whenever I miss you too much." She paused for a moment. "You know, it really is _genius_, the way you came up with something like this. I love the whole concept of Neverland. How'd you ever think of it?"

Jenna bit her lip nervously. She knew she couldn't tell her friend the truth; even if she did, Allie would never believe her. She shrugged.

"I was inspired by a few things, I guess," Jenna said finally. "Stories my grandmother used to tell… my summers in London… and life itself."

Allie laughed. "Yeah, well… I wish that was _my_ life," she said. "Except that if I'd gone to Neverland, I never would've left. Not with a hot pirate like James madly in love with me." She grinned. "What ever happens to him, anyway?"

Jenna sighed. All this thought of James made her miss Neverland even more; although she had broken things off between them, she still wanted to be his friend. She wished she knew how he was doing, but she doubted she would ever see him again.

"I don't know," Jenna admitted. "Hopefully he'll go on with his life and become the kind of pirate his father would be proud of… but he'll still remember her."

Allie appeared thoughtful for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Of course he'll remember her," she concurred. "After all, they_ were_ engaged." She smiled. "Speaking of fiancées… where's yours?"

"What fiancée?" Jenna smiled innocently at this. She and Adam Clarke had been in an on-off relationship since high school, and now attended colleges within thirty minutes of each other. Lately the two of them had been discussing the possibility of marriage (once they graduated, of course!) but had only mentioned their plans to Allie.

"You're so full of it!" Allie giggled. "I always knew you two would be perfect together. First loves should always stick, you know?"

It took everything in Jenna's power to keep smiling in spite of everything. _I love Adam, _she thought to herself, _but he's not my first love._ Of course, Allie didn't know that, so Jenna merely nodded at the suggestion.

"The last I heard, he was checking people in at the door," Jenna said. "I wonder what he's still doing down there."

"I told you, the book signing is _over_!" exclaimed Adam's voice, growing nearer and nearer.

Jenna and Allie turned around simultaneously, wondering what sort of problems Adam was running into.

"Adam, is everything okay?" Jenna called out, standing up and rushing past the next few bookshelves to look for him. Allie followed close behind.

"Jenna!" Adam called back, as the girls came into view. "Come tell this customer that signing hours are over!"

As Jenna approached them, she heard a young man's voice argue back. "She'll see me whenever she wants!" he retorted to Adam. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"We're just about to close," Adam said, trying to keep his voice even as possible. "We don't have time for this."

"No worries, Adam!" Jenna exclaimed, grabbing a book off the display beside her. "I'll be happy to sign another one." As she drew closer, she took a moment to really look at the young man who accompanied Adam.

Fidgeting uncomfortably in his dark suit, the young man seemed to be about her age. He towered over her – although, then again, most males did – and Jenna could tell that even under the suit, he was probably quite muscular. His golden-brown hair appeared windswept, and Jenna wondered why. The air had been still outside… it was one of those humid summer nights with no wind whatsoever.

But when she looked into those cerulean eyes, she recognized him immediately.

"You!" she gasped, her eyes widening at once. "But… how did you… what are you doing here?"

"Jenna!?" the young man exclaimed, who seemed to be just as surprised as she was. "But you… you've changed so much!"

"Okay, wait," said Allie, "I'm totally confused now."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, frowning in bewilderment. "Have you guys met before?"

Jenna nodded. "He's… um… an old friend of mine," she replied, trying to avoid the entire truth. "Peter, these are my friends Allie and Adam."

Allie grinned. "How cute," she remarked. "Did you know that one of the main characters in her book is named Peter?"

"Really?" Peter grinned at this. "I'll bet he's everybody's favorite."

"Now that I think of it," Allie continued, looking somewhat pensive as she spoke, "you kind of look the way I pictured him."

Jenna laughed nervously. "What a coincidence," she said, hoping her friends wouldn't realize the truth. "Hey, can I talk to Peter alone for a few minutes?"

"Knock yourself out," Allie replied, grabbing Adam by the arm. Adam appeared entirely uncomfortable by the situation, watching Jenna connect with _some other guy_, but he remained silent. The two disappeared to the back room of the store, where Allie mentioned something about letting Adam take a peek at the new Harry Potter prequel books, which would be ready for distribution next month.

Jenna smiled at Peter. "I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, once her friends were gone and out of earshot. She thrust her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "But Peter… what's happened to you?"

She knew it was Peter Pan – she could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes – but in many ways he was not the Peter she remembered. For one thing, he'd grown much taller; when she lived with him in Neverland, they had seen nearly eye-to-eye. Peter was also more fully built, and his facial features were more defined. She could even detect the possibility of stubble on his chin. What had happened?

Peter shook his head. "I don't know," he told her truthfully, crossing his arms. "You were gone for a while, when one day I looked at my reflection in the lake and saw what I'd become." He looked into her eyes for some sort of meaning. "I don't like it, Jenna. I'm supposed to be a boy forever, but…"

"But you've changed," Jenna finished for him, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She remembered her last night in Neverland, when James had revealed Hook's Secret to her. He said that a person in Neverland grew up at the rate he chose, was as old as he wished to be. She wondered if that had held true for Peter.

"I don't know why it's happened," Peter said. "It's starting to happen to Klutzy, too- I can see it. I was hoping that if I came back to see you I might get some answers." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Have you missed me, at least?"

Jenna could feel her eyes welling up, but she would not allow any tears to fall. She still loved him, but she knew all too well how it was going to end. "Every day," she told him quietly. She bit her lip. "How are the Lost Boys?"

"They're good," Peter said. "We've gone on lots of adventures since you left. I wish you could've gone with us."

"So do I," Jenna admitted. "I've been wondering about you guys a lot since I came home."

"You should come back to Neverland with me," Peter suggested. "They still need a mother."

Jenna shook her head sadly. "I can't, Peter. I have a life back here… one that I never want to forget again." She sighed. "I wrote a book, you know. It's about you."

"Oh, the cleverness of me!" Peter laughed. "Do I go on a lot of adventures?"

"Of course," Jenna responded, smiling. "You fight pirates… lots of them… and rescue the children who don't wish to grow up." Suddenly, the mention of pirates made her feel nostalgic again. "How's James doing, anyway?" she tried to ask casually.

Peter frowned. _Not that codfish pirate again!_ He thought to himself bitterly. But he knew that Jenna cared for him, so he tried to answer anyway. "He and Smee set sail right after you left," Peter said. "Went to a few islands, picked up some new pirates. Other than that, he came back empty-handed. We don't talk much."

Jenna nodded. "Where'd you get the suit?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't clad in his usual outfit of leaves and vines.

"I got lost looking for you," he admitted, grinning. "I stopped in some building to ask where you were, and this man laughed and told me I ought to change before I come to meet you. He gave me this stuff to wear and then told me where to find you… I think his name was Stan?"

Jenna smiled. "Stan!" she exclaimed, noting a friend of her parents. "Yeah, he owns a men's clothing store-" she could see Peter cringe at the mention of _men_ "- and he's a pretty nice guy. I'm sure he didn't try to charge you for it?"

"What do you mean, charge?" Peter asked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Never mind," Jenna said, hugging Peter again. "I'm just really glad you're here. Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Only about five hundred times," Peter laughed. "What have you been doing since I left?"

"I go to this wonderful place called College," she told him, smiling, "where I write term papers and take really horrible exams. Some nights I barely sleep. And then, like I told you before, I wrote a book about our adventures in Neverland, and I got it published."

"Who was that man who stopped me at the door?" Peter asked. "When you came over here, he was looking at you the way James used to."

Jenna smiled sheepishly. "That's Adam," she said, finding it strange to hear him referred to as a man. "Remember I introduced you?" She hesitated before telling him more. "We're thinking about getting married."

"Again?" Peter threw up his arms. "All you ever do is get married!"

Jenna laughed. "That's not true!" she exclaimed in defense. "I was engaged, but never married. And if it makes you feel any better… sometimes I wish it was you."

It didn't make Peter feel better. "Let's not do this again," he warned her, hoping that 'love' wasn't about to make its way into the conversation again. "Okay?"

Jenna sighed. "Okay," she consented. "We won't."

Peter appeared triumphant. "Good." His smile returned. "I think I know why I couldn't stop growing."

Jenna looked at him curiously. "Why's that?"

"I needed to come back," he told her. "I had to know what happened to you, make sure you were happy here."

"I am." Jenna beamed.

"Good." Peter crossed his arms. "I guess I'd better return to Neverland, then. I'll have to tell the Boys everything."

Jenna nodded slowly. She knew she would never be able to convince him to stay. "Before you go, you should have this." She took one of her books off the display, pulled a pen out of her pocket, and began to write in the inside cover.

_I'll never forget you._

_Love, Jenna_

"Here." She handed him the book. "I know you can't read, but I want you to bring it with you, to remember me by."

Peter took it without any questions. "I'll see if any of the Lost Boys remember how to read," he said, smiling. He began to step out the door, and Jenna followed him.

"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning," he told her, his eyes bright. "Will you always remember your life in Neverland?"

"I will," Jenna told him, reaching out to hug him one last time. "Will you visit me again someday?"

"That," Peter replied, "is a promise."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** Thanks to everyone who read the chapter! Special acknowledgments go out to _NobleBrokenBeauty, Yuki Asao, MistFairie93, The Consequences of Love, EragonPeep, AkemixHanako, jewelofthedawn, no name, SuperWafer, CurryCurran, -polishh, Black Raven Raye, Tallemera Rane, _and _duckmasta2020._ Only one chapter left until the end! 


	30. End of an Era

**Author Note:** The end's not near… it's here! Sorry- leave it to me to start breaking into song for no reason at all. Welcome to the final chapter of _Never Say Goodbye_, a chapter that, after nearly four years, I never imagined would come. Ending this story is bittersweet for me… on the one hand, I want to continue the story of Jenna Parker and her life between Neverland and home, but on the other hand, all good things come to an end. Like the title of this chapter, ending this story is like reaching the end of an era.

Originally the story was going to end with Chapter 29 (with the ending slightly rearranged) but I decided to conclude with this one last chapter, which hopefully you guys will enjoy. (If you absolutely hate it, you can pretend the story ended with Chapter 29!) As I've said before, I'm planning out my sequel, and I'm actually hoping for feedback from you… but more on that at the very end.

Anyway, writing this story has been a remarkable experience for me. I can't believe how much has changed in that time. Thank you to everyone who has stood by me from that fateful day in July 2003 till now. My readers are the best… I'm so lucky to have you!

Hope you all enjoy the final chapter. Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Three years had passed since her book was published, and Jenna sat alone in the apartment that she and Adam had planned to share. She had just returned from dinner with Allie's family and Klutzy, only an hour before.

_Klutzy_. Oh, how she had missed the little boy! But he was a little boy no longer – he was almost eighteen – and he now went by a different name, Eddie. He had come to find Jenna just weeks after Peter did, only this time, to stay. The Parker family took him in as one of their own, and merely explained to others that he was a cousin of theirs from London.

Klutzy – for Jenna still referred to him as such – visited Jenna often, and the two easily rekindled their old friendship. He informed her that he had figured out Hook's Secret when he saw himself growing, and that he knew that it was time to come back. Since his family had been long gone, he decided to come and find Jenna. In the meantime, while Jenna was at school and Klutzy lived with the Parkers, he had befriended his own "girl next door," Allie's younger sister Becky.

_They were really cute at dinner tonight, _Jenna thought to herself with a slight smile, knowing that she was probably the only person who caught them holding hands under the table. She remembered a time when she and Adam were like that.

Jenna sighed. Just thinking of Adam made her stomach turn in knots. They had graduated college a year ago, and since then, their relationship had taken some turns for the worst. They planned to announce their engagement before moving into the apartment together, but over time, the arguments grew heavier and heavier, until one day, they came to the conclusion that they were no longer in love.

It made sense to Jenna in the worst way possible. They had been together for so long that they scarcely remembered the things they loved about each other. For months, Jenna had seen herself just going through the motions, and she knew that in the past eight years, they had both changed considerably. The more they discussed about the future – children, lifestyle, jobs – the more they found that they disagreed. And the thought of announcing their engagement was beginning to actually depress Jenna. She wasn't sure she was ready to settle down just yet, and she still hoped that one day Peter Pan would come back to stay.

So finally, the two parted amicably. It had been about a month since they had broken things off and she had moved into the apartment, but the separation still saddened Jenna. They had, after all, been together for years, with only minor break-ups in high school. They were the best of friends up until now. The break-up had changed everything, even though they agreed to remain friends nonetheless.

Jenna sighed, turning to look at her book, which was on the table. It had just been reprinted with a new cover in paperback, after growing wildly popular within a year of its publication. _It's all luck, _she thought to herself, and she still couldn't believe it. Rumor had it that a major Hollywood director was hoping to bring _Adventures in Neverland_ to the big screen, and while nobody had contacted her yet, the idea excited her. She and Allie had even jokingly composed lists of who should play which part, with Dakota Fanning in the lead for Jenna's part (Dakota had grown up considerably over the last few years, and with her hair dyed dark, could easily play the role believably).

Yawning, Jenna stood up. _Maybe I'll go catch whatever's on TV, _she thought to herself, trying to avoid her loneliness. But right as she approached the couch, she heard a knock at the door.

Jenna groaned. _Who is it?_ She wondered, knowing that if her friends were coming, they would have called. She hurried to the door, peeked through the hole, but saw that nobody was there. _Someone must be pranking me…_

She began to head back toward the couch when she heard the knocking again. This time, she realized that the sound was coming from a different direction – not from the front door, but the door to the balcony.

_What would anyone be doing on my balcony?_ Jenna instantly felt uncomfortable, but she wanted to find out what was going on and who was knocking on the door. It would have taken an awful lot of effort to climb up to a ninth-floor apartment balcony, especially one without a ladder.

Sighing, Jenna moved to the door and opened the curtains. When she saw who was standing outside, her heart skipped a beat, and she unlocked the door at once.

"Peter?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing on my balcony?"

Peter grinned. "Nice to see you, too," he said as he entered the apartment, wearing the same suit he had worn to her book signing three years before. "Your windows and doors were all locked."

Jenna smiled softly, reaching out to hug the boy. But still, he was the same young man he had been at the book signing, albeit a little older and subdued, with a much deeper voice. "How'd you find me this time?"

"I went to your old house," Peter told her, "and Klutzy was there. He told me where you live now."

Jenna nodded. "So… how have you been doing in Neverland?" she asked tentatively. "Have you gone on a lot of adventures since I saw you?"

Peter's face fell. "No," he told her, shaking his head. "When I came back to Neverland, I thought I'd go back to being a boy. But then I grew some more and started talking funny. And the Lost Boys said that a _man_ couldn't go on adventures or live in the tree house or fly. I told them I was still a boy, but they wouldn't believe me anymore."

Jenna didn't know what to say, except a soft "I'm sorry."

Peter sighed. "One day I ran into that codfish pirate of yours," he continued, "and he told me Hook's Secret. You know, you are as old as you choose to be? And I didn't really know what he meant by that, but then I remembered something that Klutzy told me before he left."

Jenna looked at him meaningfully. "What's that?" she asked.

"He told me that by staying in Neverland, I was missing out on something really great," he told her.

Jenna bit her lip. "You mean, growing up?"

"No," Peter replied, reaching for her hand. "You."

Jenna blushed, looking down at the ground. "Klutzy said that?"

Peter nodded, his cheeks starting to grow equally pink. "I missed you, Jenna, really," he said. "But then when I talked to James, he made me realize why I was choosing to grow up."

Jenna smiled. "Because you liked being taller?" she joked.

Laughing, Peter shook his head. "Because deep down, I knew it was time." He squeezed her hand. "I'm ready for a new adventure, and I want you to join me."

"Does that mean…?" Jenna could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

Peter sighed. "I flew here on my last ounce of fairy dust. I have just enough to go back to Neverland, but if I stay here much longer, the dust will disappear and I'll never be able to return." He looked at her meaningfully. "I've been thinking about something you told me a long time ago. It used to offend me, but lately it's kept me going. It still scares me, but I'm ready to admit it now."

Jenna could feel her eyes begin to well up. "What's that?" she asked quietly, knowing that if Peter were to stay he would be making a huge sacrifice.

Peter took a deep breath. "I love you," he admitted softly, blushing even more so than before. "And I'd rather grow up here with you than go on all the adventures in the world without you."

Jenna grinned, pulling Peter in closer again. She couldn't believe this… couldn't believe that Peter had finally chosen to return, and to do it for her. "I love you too!" she exclaimed, laughing and crying at the same time. "And I would love nothing more than for you to stay here with me."

Peter smiled, happy that Jenna still cared for him after all this time. "There'll still be adventures here, though, right?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Smiling, Jenna nodded. "Different adventures," she told him, "but wonderful ones. If you do it right, you'll never be too bored."

"And I shan't work in an office!" Peter exclaimed, sounding more and more like his younger self. "Will I, Jenna?"

Jenna laughed. "Not if you don't want to," she promised. She knew that she would have a lot of work to do once Peter got settled – as in, registering him as a citizen (how would she possibly explain that a young man existed with no paperwork or information whatsoever?) and teaching him the basic skills that a twenty-something-year-old should know – but none of this mattered right now. She paused for a moment. "You know what?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"I would like to give you a kiss," she told him, curtsying and laughing at the same time. She knew it was corny, but it all seemed to fit in the moment.

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion, pulling a small acorn out of his pocket. "You mean, like this?" he asked, handing the acorn to her.

"No," she giggled, now sounding like her own fourteen-year-old self, and pulled him closer. "Like this."

And as their lips finally met, tentatively but nonetheless happily, Jenna knew that they had reached the end of one era and the beginning of a new.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I love all my readers! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story ever, who added it to their favorites list or alerts, or who simply helped me brainstorm in the past. For Chapter 29, I would like to thank _–polishh, CurryCurran, duckmasta2020, EragonPeep, AkemixHanako. Jewelofthedawn, SuperWafer,_and _Tallemera Rane_ for their reviews. Hope you enjoy the final chapter! 

**The Sequel:** As I've mentioned several times now, I'm currently brainstorming a sequel to this story. It will center around a new character, a teenage girl who lives next door to Jenna a few years after this story ends (Jenna won't be a central character, but I think she'll make a cameo? Not sure yet…). The girl winds up on the Jolly Roger where she meets a lonely James, who is currently out to learn more about his father. If you're interested in reading this sequel, let me know, and I'll be certain to message you when the first chapter is posted. Also – I'm having difficulty coming up with a good name for the girl… she's going to be a strong character, a few years older than Jenna was, with a bit of an attitude. I want to give her a semi-original name that fits her character well. If anyone has any suggestions, that would be lovely!


End file.
